juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum18
25px Archiwum newsów 2010 Czerwiec *Diego: Kontrakt mam ważny na 5 lat :Ten sam Diego, który dokładnie 26 maja 2009 roku przybył do Juventusu, teraz jest przez niektórych wystawiany na mercato, jako karta przetargowa wielu transakcji. On sam jednak za takiego się nie uważa. Obecnie spędza wakacje będące jednocześnie podróżą poślubną w swojej Brazylii, a jedynym czego pragnie jest otrzymanie kolejnej szansy w Juventusie i Serie A. Mimo że nie widzi wiele harmonii w swojej przyszłości w Turynie, to filozofia Del Neriego zdaje się być mu dobrze znana - obaj panowie spotkali się już kiedyś w FC Porto. Pierwszy mecz Brazylii na Mundialu Diego oglądał w miejscowości Corumbá położonej 400 km od stolicy, gdzie korzysta z chwili i wraz ze swoją małżonką, Bruną Leticią, podziwia piękno natury równiny aluwialnej Pantanal. W miejscu tym spotkać można między innymi 600 gatunków ptaków albo 350 gatunków ryb, co sprawia, że jest to raj dla miłośników łowienia. To właśnie z tamtego miejsca Brazylijczyk udzielił krótkiego wywiadu dla portalu MS Record. Przyjechałem tu, by dobrze się bawić i połowić trochę. Corumbá poza tym, że jest przepięknym miejscem, swoją różnorodnością przyciąga wielu wędkarzy-nowicjuszów. Wychodzi naprzeciw naszym oczekiwaniom. Udało nam się wiele złowić. Sporo czasu spędzam poza granicami mojego kraju i dlatego kiedy tylko nadarza się okazja spędzenia tu wakacji, nie zastanawiam się. Moja przyszłość? Rok temu podpisałem kontrakt na 5 lat i mam zamiar dotrzymać tych warunków. 120px|right *Pepe: Nie widziałem tu żadnych fenomenów :Wielu twierdzi, że w obecnej kadrze narodowej Włoch brakuje fenomenów - piłkarzy, którzy błyszczeliby na boisku przez cały mecz. Opinii tej nie podziela jednak w pełni nowy nabytek Juventusu, Simone Pepe. Nasz występ wydaje mi się być jednym z najlepszych dotychczas rozegranych. Dla przykładu Brazylia wygrała tylko dzięki wspaniałej bramce Maicona, ale jeśli chodzi o koreańskiego bramkarza, każdemu takiego polecam.. Na Mundialu jakoś nie zauważyłem tych fenomenów, o których tak się mówi. Nasz występ umieściłbym w gronie tych najlepszych. Skoro o fenomenach mowa, to kogo jak kogo, ale Gigiego Buffona nie powinno w tym dyskursie zabraknąć. Mimo iż zabraknie go w najbliższym czasie między słupkami Włochów. Marchetti to bardzo dobry bramkarz. Jeśli Buffona zabraknie, sprawi to nam wszystkim ogromną przykrość, jednak ufamy Marchettiemu, który jest bezpiecznym wyborem. Nie jest łatwo zastąpić najsilniejszego golkipera świata, lecz Federico prezentuje wysoką jakość i czuje się częścią naszej grupy, dlatego uważam, że nie będzie z tym problemów. Brakuje Buffona, brakuje również Pirlo - piłkarzy, którzy przed czterema laty wznosili w górę złoty puchar w Berlinie. Brakuje dwóch bardzo ważnych zawodników, miejmy nadzieję, że powrócą tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, są mistrzami świata i mają ogromne doświadczenie. Mały komentarz także do swojego występu przeciwko Paragwajowi: Nie będę oceniać siebie samego. Powiem tyle, że mój występ był wystarczający. Muszę podziękować reszcie grupy, koniec końców w tym meczu było aż 7 debiutantów. Jeśli dobrze poradziliśmy sobie w tym spotkaniu, to należy podziękować doświadczonym mistrzom, którzy pozwolili nam wyrazić się w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów. Pepe jest wdzięczny Lippiemu, iż ten pozwolił mu zadebiutować w kadrze meczem z Bułgarią, który do najłatwiejszych nie należał. Trener mówi, że fakt, iż tu jesteśmy oznacza, że jesteśmy 23 najlepszymi piłkarzami Włoch. On już taki jest, zawsze potrafi nas doładować. Przed meczem z Paragwajem powiedział nam, że za chwilę zrobimy najpiękniejszą rzecz na świecie - zagramy w piłkę. Potrafi wejść w twoją głowę i w twoje serce, bo używa słów, które cię poruszają. Siłą tej kadry jest posiadanie takiego szkoleniowca jak on i kolegów, którzy się wzajemnie wspierają. Urodzony w rzymskiej prowincji Pepe pozostaje jednak obojętny na odwieczną rywalizację pomiędzy Juventusem i Romą. W futbolu drogi czasami się rozchodzą, wszystko przemija. Na poziomie profesjonalnym Juventus to najwyższa półka, ale nić przyjaźni względem Romy zawsze zostaje. Dobrze zrobiłem odchodząc stamtąd w wieku 18 lat. Pod pewnymi względami jednak dorosłem dzięki temu, że miałem zwyczajną rodzinę, tata nigdy nie powiedział mi po meczu czegoś w stylu świetnie ci dziś poszło. *Kontuzja Buffona jednak poważna :Kontuzja Gigiego Buffona jest bardziej poważna, niż wydawało się to na początku. Bramkarz może nie tylko nie zagrać w dalszej fazie tegorocznego Mundialu, ale i pod znakiem zapytania stoi nawet dalekosiężny termin jego powrotu do zdrowia. Wczoraj pojawiły się już informacje o tym, że szefowie Juventusu biorą pod uwagę korektę strategii transferowej tego lata, ponieważ na razie nie wiadomo, czego spodziewać się po Buffonie. To, co na początku wydawało się "jedynie" bólem pleców spowodowanym podrażnieniem nerwu kulszowego, okazało się przepukliną dysku kręgowego, nieformalnie i zdaniem lekarzy błędnie nazywaną "wypadnięciem dysku". Dziś lekarze nie są w stanie określić, czy Buffon nie będzie przypadkiem musiał przejść poważnej operacji chirurgicznej. Nie potrafimy podać rzetelnej prognozy - powiedział profesor Enrico Castellacci po przeprowadzeniu rezonansu magnetycznego. Włodarze Bianconerich biorą pod uwagę również i ten pesymistyczny rozwój wydarzeń i zabezpieczają się na wypadek dłuższej nieobecności Gigiego. Przepuklina jest niewielka, ale i taka potrafi wywołać ogromny ból. Nie będę ryzykował stawiania prognoz - tłumaczy dalej Castellacci. Na pewno Buffon bardzo chce wyzdrowieć jak najszybciej. Następnie dodał: Zaczynamy terapię, będziemy obserwować stan zdrowia piłkarza z dnia na dzień. Fabrizio Tencone, odpowiedzialny za sztab medyczny Juventusu, wypowiedział się na temat działań podejmowanych w temacie kontuzji Buffona. W poniedziałek wieczorem, niedługo po meczu, otrzymaliśmy pierwsze informacje o stanie zdrowia Gigiego. W świetle przeprowadzonych badań uważamy decyzję dotyczącą podjęcia terapii za słuszną, jako że fundamentalną jest teraz pomoc zawodnikowi w jak najszybszym powrocie do zdrowia. Dziś nie jesteśmy w stanie zadeklarować dnia powrotu do gry Buffona. Obecnie opiekuje się nim profesor Castellacci, który ma nasze pełne poparcie i którego darzymy maksymalnym zaufaniem. Jesteśmy z nim w stałym kontakcie. Juventus ma już na oku potencjalnych zastępców Buffona. Wymienia się nazwisko Marco Storariego z Milanu i Stefano Sorrentino z Chievo. Na razie jednak słuszne będzie chyba podejście z lekkim dystansem do pogłosek transferowych dotyczących Buffona, których z pewnością do czasu jego powrotu do zdrowia nie zabraknie. 120px|right *Del Neri: Melo zostanie ukarany :Czy Lugi Del Neri utemperuje charakter Felipe Melo? Na pewno ma taki zamiar. Pierwszym tego znakiem będzie kara, jaką klub nałoży na Brazylijczyka za jego ostatnie wypowiedzi na temat Juventusu. Del Neri wypowiedział się ostatnio o zainteresowaniu Milosem Krasiciem oraz o Felipe Melo i jego wątpliwej przyszłości w Juventusie. Zapytany przez dziennikarzy La Gazzetta dello Sport o Serba, odpowiedział: Chcemy sprowadzić Krasicia i cały czas się nim interesujemy. Jeden słabszy mecz w jego wykonaniu nie zmienia naszego poglądu na jego wizerunek piłkarski ani podejścia do tego transferu. Trener Juventusu nie zamierza też tolerować zachowania, jakie ostatnio jest wizytówką Felipe Melo. Ostatnimi dniami przebywający na zgrupowaniu kadry Brazylii Melo stwierdził, że w zeszłym sezonie Juventus nie funkcjonował dobrze, a w zespole brakowało dobrej atmosfery. Za te oświadczenia do prasy klub zamierza ukarać zawodnika- zapewnił Del Neri. W zeszłym sezonie Melo nie zachwycił, mnie jego gra się nie podobała. Na pewno przydałby nam się taki, jaki był za czasów Fiorentiny i taki, jaki jest w kadrze narodowej Brazylii - ale nie taki, jakim był w zeszłym sezonie w koszulce Juve. Nie wiem więc, czy zostanie w Turynie. *Bari potwierdza: sprzedajemy Bonucciego :Dyrektor sportowy Bari, Guido Angelozzi, potwierdził informacje dotyczące negocjacji z Juventusem, dotyczących sprzedaży 50% karty zawodniczej Leonardo Bonucciego, który jest współwłasnością Bari i Genoi. Wypowiadając się na temat warunków sprzedaży swojej części karty Bonucciego Angelozzi przyznał: Faktem jest, że o Bonucciego pyta wiele klubów. My negocjujemy z Juventusem, bo chcemy sprzedać prawa do swojej części jego karty zawodniczej. To prawda, że w transakcję mogą zostać włączeni piłkarze Almiron i Paolucci. Od wczoraj Angelozzi przebywa w Mediolanie, gdzie prowadzone są wspomniane rozmowy z Juve. 120px|right *Krasić: Chcę tylko do Juventusu! :Milos Krasić jest zdegustowany postawą szefostwa CSKA Moskwa, którzy kombinują na wszelkie sposoby, byleby tylko zarobić jak najwięcej na jego sprzedaży. Serb przyznał, że chce tylko do Juventusu i nie interesują go inne opcje. Z jednej strony trudno się dziwić Rosjanom, którzy chcą po prostu na sprzedaży Krasicia ubić interes. Rzecz w tym, że ich postawa zaczyna być nie fair w momencie, kiedy dogadują się z Marottą, a potem nagle zmieniają zdanie, mając nadzieję na wizję jeszcze większego zarobku niż ten, którego oczekiwali najpierw. Sytuacja, która się wytworzyła wokół mnie, jest naprawdę żenująca - powiedział sam Krasić, nawiązując do zachowania szefostwa rosyjskiego klubu. Mam nadzieję na to, że wszystko szybko zostanie uporządkowane, bo ja swoją decyzję podjąłem już dawno: chcę grać tylko dla Juventusu, inne opcje mnie nie interesują - zapewnił. *Molinaro piłkarzem Stuttgartu od 1 lipca :Choć o oficjalnym transferze Cristiana Molinaro do VfB Stuttgart informowaliśmy już wcześniej, Juventus wydał komunikat prasowy w tej sprawie dopiero wczoraj. Bianconeri poinformowali, że niemiecki klub przelał wczoraj na konto turyńskiego kwotę 3,9 miliona euro, ponieważ taka właśnie została uzgodniona w trakcie wcześniejszych negocjacji. Juventus obliczył, że transfer Molinaro oznacza zysk dla włoskiego klubu na poziomie 2,7 miliona euro w porównaniu z kosztami związanymi ze sprowadzeniem go do Turynu jakiś czas temu. Oficjalnie Molinaro stanie się w pełni piłkarzem VfB Stuttgart z dniem 1 lipca 2010. 120px|right *Krasić woli Juventus od Manchesteru :Agent FIFA, Marko Naletilić, reprezentujący również interesy Milosa Krasicia, wyjaśnił, co obecnie dzieje się w sprawie przeprowadzki Serba do Juventusu. Jakie szanse na pozyskanie zawodnika mają Bianconeri? Dziennikarze zapytali wprost o to, czego spodziewać się po najbliższych dniach, a Naletilić równie wprost na to pytanie odpowiedział. Faktycznie, w toku są negocjacje z Juventusem w sprawie Krasicia. Co się dzieje obecnie? Sprawa jest bardzo prosta: jest Juventus i jest Manchester City. Anglicy proponują za piłkarza dużo większe pieniądze niż Włosi. Szefowie CSKA woleliby więc sprzedać Serba do Manchesteru, za to on w żadnym wypadku nie chce przeprowadzać się do Anglii, bo za wszelką cenę chce trafić do Turynu - wyjaśnia przedstawiciel piłkarza. Kiedy następne spotkanie w sprawie Krasicia? Nie wiem dokładnie, w każdym jednak przypadku negocjacje nie są łatwe ani dla Juventusu, ani dla Manchesteru. Jestem jednak optymistą co do przeprowadzki Milosa do Juve, bo nie wyobrażam sobie, że ktoś zdoła go zmusić do przeprowadzki tam, gdzie on nie chce być. *Rosjanie proszą o 48 godzin :Wczoraj Rosjanie z CSKA Moskwa poprosili Giuseppe Marottę o przedłużenie czasu na decyzję w sprawie oferty zakupu karty Milosa Krasicia, przedstawionej przez Juventus, o kolejne 48 godzin. Szefowie CSKA mieli czas do wczoraj na określenie się w sprawie oferty złożonej przez Juventus, tymczasem na wieści przyjdzie nam poczekać kolejne godziny. Rosjanie chcą poczekać jeszcze dwa dni, mając nadzieję na to, że w międzyczasie wydarzy się coś więcej w temacie Manchesteru City, który ostatnio proponował za Serba większe pieniądze niż Juve. Do tego liczą na to, że Krasić pokaże w kolejnych meczach reprezentacji dużo więcej, niż ostatnio. 120px|right *Cena Krasicia spada z dnia na dzień? :Wczorajszy występ Milosa Krasicia w meczu reprezentacji Serbii, który nie należał do najlepszych, paradoksalnie może bardzo ucieszyć Juventus. Kiepska gra piłkarza już teraz sprawiła, że Rosjanie mają coraz mniej argumentów w walce o wyższą cenę jego karty zawodniczej. Szefowie CSKA Moskwa oglądali zapewne wczorajszy mecz Serbów z równym zaciekawieniem, co Juventus. Wynik jak wynik - ważna była gra Milosa Krasicia, który jednakowoż nie zachwycił, co więcej - zdaniem wielu po prostu grał słabo. Wiadomo, że nie zmienia się zdania o klasie piłkarza po jednym słabym meczu, w tym wypadku jednak jego postawa może być o tyle znacząca, że wpływa na cenę, jaką ostatecznie krzykną Rosjanie. Przypomnijmy: do dzisiaj włodarze moskiewskiego klubu mają ostatecznie określić się w sprawie oferty Juventusu: 13 milionów plus bonusy, dające razem kwotę 15 milionów euro. Trzeba przyznać, że wczorajszym występem Krasić uczynił pewną przysługę Juventusowi, niestety również Interowi, który walczy o niego równie zaciekle. Rosjanom trudno będzie wywalczyć za niego pieniądze, jakich by sobie życzyli i być może najbardziej rozsądnym dla nich wyjściem będzie zaakceptowanie oferty turyńskiego klubu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż następny mecz Serbów i gra Krasicia może wyglądać podobnie. Gdyby tak się stało, cena karty piłkarza poleciałaby na łeb na szyję. Wszystko to nie zmienia jednak faktu, iż konkurencją dla Juventusu jest nadal Inter. Bianconeri jednak dogadali się już z samym piłkarzem, co stanowi ich mocny atut. Włosi wierzą, że Krasić będzie grał we włoskiej lidze zupełnie inaczej, niż wczoraj w reprezentacji. W Serie A sprawdza się rodak Krasicia, Dejan Stanković. Wiele, jeśli nie wszystko, okaże się w tym tygodniu. *Ferrara: Gdybym miał Marottę i Agnellego... :Patrząc w przeszłość na swoją karierę w Juventusie - zarówno trenerską, jak i piłkarską - Ciro Ferrara, stwierdził, że niczego nie żałuje. Może tylko tego, że jako trener nie miał u swojego boku Agnellego i Marotty. Milczał przez pół roku, lecz ostatnio dosyć często rozmawia z dziennikarzami. Gdybym miał obok siebie Marottę i Agnellego, być może sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej - powiedział Ferrara. Z drugiej strony, gdyby faktycznie dołączyli do Juve zeszłego lata, może ja nigdy nie zostałbym trenerem pierwszej drużyny... Następni dodał jednak: Nie powiem naprawdę złego słowa na ten klub, tym bardziej, że był dla mnie wszystkim przez tyle lat. Mogę powiedzieć, że było to przepiękne doświadczenie, które jednak skończyło się w kiepskim stylu. Nie oceniam jednak mojej przygody z Juve przez pryzmat ostatnich miesięcy - tych, w trakcie których byłem trenerem. Pracowałem dla Juve 16 lat, pełniąc najróżniejsze role. 120px|right *Dziś spotkanie z agentami Gallasa :Dzisiaj, kiedy Włosi debiutują na Mundialu w RPA, Beppe Marotta ma w planie spotkanie z agentami Williama Gallasa, w trakcie którego będzie negocjował warunki zatrudnienia Francuza w Juventusie. Przedstawiciele obrońcy Arsenalu przylatują do Turynu, gdzie są umówieni z Marottą na spotkanie. Juventus oferuje dwuletni kontrakt i zarobki na poziomie 2 milionów euro rocznie. Za kartę zawodniczą piłkarza Bianconeri nie zapłacą Anglikom ani centa. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, dzisiaj Marotta dopnie temat na ostatni guzik. *Tiago w Atletico za Simao w Juve? :Niezależnie od negocjacji dotyczących Serba Milosa Krasicia, Juventus działa dalej. Kolejnym piłkarzem, który znalazł się na celowniku Starej Damy, jest 29-letni Portugalczyk Simao z Atletico Madryt. Mówi się o transakcji powiązanej z wykupieniem przez Hiszpanów Tiago Mendesa. Atletico chce wykupić Tiago, za którego Włosi oczekują oferty na poziomie 7 milionów euro. Jak podają portugalskie media, Simao Pedro Fonseca Sarboa, znany po prostu jako Simao, może przeprowadzić się do Juventusu, a w całą transakcję najpewniej włączony byłby wówczas jego rodak. Simao jest skrzydłowym, grającym ofensywnie w drugiej linii lub jako boczny napastnik. Mierzy 173 cm, waży 64 kg. 120px|right *Ivanovic nowym wzmocnieniem defensywy? :Piłkarzem, o którym zaczęto mówić ostatnimi godzinami w perspektywie pozyskania go przez Juventus jest Branislav Ivanovic, serbski obrońca grający obecnie w Chelsea. Jak donosi angielska prasa, ale i francuska gazeta France Football, Marotta i Paratici podjęli współpracę z agentami Serba, który może występować zarówno na środku jak i w razie potrzeby na prawej stronie obrony, a którego kontrakt z Anglikami wygasa w 2011 roku. Ivanovic może okazać się w pewnym sensie zesłańcem z niebios w przypadku, gdy do skutku nie dojdzie operacja sprowadzenia do Juve Leonardo Bonucciego (a prawdopodobnie będzie to bardzo trudne). Serb był już w przeszłości łączony z ekipą Starej Damy, jako wzmocnienie defensywy. *Ferguson płaci 25 milionów za Diego :Sir Alex Ferguson nadal negocjuje z Juventusem w sprawie Brazylijczyka Diego. Trener Manchesteru United chciałby sfinalizować transfer w przyszłym tygodniu. Najpierw proponował 20 milionów euro, teraz oferuje niemal tyle, ile piłkarz kosztował Juventus rok temu. Dziennikarze Daily Mail podali, że Ferguson proponuje Bianconerim prawie 25 milionów euro za kartę zawodniczą Diego. Gdyby Juventus zdecydował się na sprzedaż Brazylijczyka, Marotta mógłby bardziej swobodnie wydać pieniądze na Edina Dzeko, którym turyński klub się interesuje. Zdaniem Fergusona drużynie prowadzonej przez niego w ostatnim sezonie zabrakło właśnie kogoś pokroju Diego, dlatego tym bardziej zależy mu na sprowadzeniu Brazyliczyka do Manchesteru. 120px|right *Barzagli za 5 milionów w Juventusie? :Włoska prasa poinformowała, że Juventus przymierza się do negocjacji dotyczących sprowadzenia do Turynu Andrei Barzagliego. Włoch już niegdyś był na celowniku Starej Damy, ostatecznie trafił jednak do Wolfsburga. Pierwszym celem jeśli chodzi o wzmocnienie defensywy Bianconerich jest Leonardo Bonucci. Juventus rozgląda się jednak również za innymi. Niedługo kontrakt kończy się właśnie Barzagliemu. Włoch jest do zgarnięcia za 4-5 milionów euro. Niemcy mogą chcieć go sprzedać, póki mogą cokolwiek na nim zarobić, on sam z kolei nieraz przyznawał, że chętnie wróciłby do rodzimego kraju. Konkurencją dla Bianconerich jest jednak Milan, który również stara się o zawodnika. *Mauro Camoranesi zostanie w Juve :Coraz więcej wskazuje na to, że Mauro Camoranesi jednak zostanie w przyszłym sezonie w Juventusie. Kontrakt Włocha wygasa za rok, a na temat jego piłkarskiej przyszłości wypowiedział się Sergio Fortunato, reprezentujący interesy zawodnika. W wywiadzie dla Calcionews24 Fortunato powiedział: Mauro ma kontrakt z Juve do końca przyszłego sezonu, jak do tej pory szefowie klubu nie rozmawiali ze mną o sprzedaży jego karty zawodniczej, więc póki co rozumiem to w jeden sposób: piłkarz zostaje i dobrnie do końca umowy. Następnie dodał: Nie jest to żaden problem, choć faktycznie są kluby, które interesują się Mauro. Każdy z nich jednak otrzyma od nas odpowiedź negatywną, bo jesteśmy ludźmi poważnymi i bierzemy pod uwagę Juventus. Jeśli Bianconeri zmienią zdanie i będą chcieli sprzedać Mauro, wtedy sytuacja się zmieni. Zapytany o ofertę River Plate odpowiedział: Po pierwsze, nie ma żadnej oficjalnej oferty. Po drugie, nie bierzemy niczego pod uwagę. Po trzecie, kontrakt Mauro nadal obowiązuje, a i on sam czuje się w Turynie bardzo dobrze. 120px|right *Buffon: Nigdy nie zagram dla Interu :Gianluigi Buffon publicznie zadeklarował - nie po raz pierwszy z resztą - że nigdy nie przyjmie oferty zatrudnienia od Interu Mediolan. Włoch jest na liście życzeń wielu trenerów, od lat jest jednak lojalny wobec Juventusu. Buffon łączony był ostatnio zarówno z Manchesterem City, Arsenalem, Milanem, ale i Interem. W ostatnim wywiadzie zapewnił jednak: Niewiele rzeczy w życiu jest pewnych, w moim jednak jedna taka jest: nigdy nie przeniosę się do Interu. *Marotta wraca z Rosji z pustymi rękami :Jak podają dziennikarze Sky Sport 24, Giuseppe Marotta wrócił z Moskwy do Turynu bez podpisu Milosa Krasicia. Powód? 3 miliony euro różnicy pomiędzy oczekiwaniami Rosjan a ofertą Marotty. To jednak jeszcze nie koniec. Rosjanie dopięli swego - przedłużyli negocjacje w czasie, być może aż do po zakończeniu Mundialu. Nic dziwnego, bo mają w tym swój interes - im dłużej, tym więcej zainteresowanych, a co za tym idzie - wyższa cena karty zawodniczej Serba i zarobek. Mówi się, że Marotta nie daje za wygraną i zamierza podjąć jeszcze jedną przed-Mundialową próbę zakupu zawodnika. Wiele wyjaśni się w ciągu najbliższych 48 godzin. Jeden z agentów Serba, Vlado Borozan, przyznał: Na razie nie wiadomo, co z przeprowadzką Krasicia. Wiem, że oba kluby negocjują, ale szefowie CSKA nie poinformowali mnie jeszcze o niczym. Nie wiem więc nic nowego - pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Sam zawodnik z kolei celowo nie zaprząta sobie w obliczu rozpoczęcia Mundialu myśli negocjacjami Rosjan z Włochami. Naprawdę pochlebia mi fakt, że interesuje się mną tyle klubów - przyznał dzisiaj. Na razie jednak chcę się skupić wyłącznie na występach w reprezentacji Serbii, potem przyjdzie czas na resztę. Po Mundialu na pewno będę wiedział więcej. Krasić przyznał też, że porównania do Pavla Nedveda odbiera jako ogromny komplement. Naprawdę jestem dumny, kiedy słyszę, że porównuje się mnie do Nedveda. Może po prostu przypominam go nieco pod względem fizycznym. Osobiście nie sądzę jednak, żebym był w stanie sięgnąć jego geniuszu i choćby zrównać się z poziomem, jaki on prezentował. Pavel to ktoś wielki, niczym mój idol, Predrag Mijatović. 120px|right *Gallas w przyszłym tygodniu w Juve :Okazuje się, że niemal na pewno już w przyszłym tygodniu William Gallas zostanie piłkarzem Juventusu. W poniedziałek dojdzie do decydującego i być może finalnego spotkania w tej sprawie, po którym zawodnik ów podpisze kontrakt z Juve. Informacje te potwierdza oprócz włoskiej również prasa francuska. 30 czerwca wygasa kontrakt Gallasa z Arsenalem, w związku z czym piłkarz ma wolną rękę w poszukiwaniach nowego pracodawcy. Tym niemal na pewno z kolei będzie Juventus. Bianconeri proponują zawodnikowi 2-letni kontrakt i około 2 milionów euro rocznie. W poniedziałek zaplanowane jest spotkanie przedstawicieli Juventusu z agentem piłkarza. Bianconeri złożyli lepszą propozycję niż Panathinaikos i Paris Saint-Germain i są zdecydowanym faworytem do pozyskania za darmo piłkarza, który w Arsenalu dał się poznać z całkiem dobrej strony. William Eric Gallas urodził się 17 sierpnia 1977 roku w Asnières-sur-Seine we Francji. Jest środkowym obrońcą, mierzy 181 cm, waży 72 kg. Karierę zaczynał we Francji, od 2001 grał w Anglii - najpierw w Chelsea, potem w Arsenalu. W seniorskiej kadrze Francji zadebiutował w grudniu 2002 roku. W Arsenalu występuje już od czterech lat. *Agnelli: Chcemy sprowadzić Krasicia :Prezydent Juventusu, Andrea Agnelli, przyznał w wywiadzie, iż informacje o prawdopodobnym transferze Milosa Krasicia do turyńskiego klubu są prawdziwe. Zapowiedział też kolejne transfery. Agnelli przebywał dzisiaj w siedzibie Lega Calcio, gdzie miało miejsce zebranie, w którym uczestniczył zarówno on, jak i przedstawiciele innych drużyn Serie A. Zapytany przy okazji o działania Bianconerich na mercato odpowiedział: W tym miesiącu pracujemy naprawdę intensywnie. Wiemy, że mamy jeszcze dwa miesiące na transfery, dlatego ostatecznie ocenimy swoje działania na mercato pod koniec sierpnia. Krasić? To prawda, bardzo nam się podoba ten piłkarz i interesujemy się jego sprowadzeniem. Mamy jednak na oku również innych piłkarzy. Na temat spotkania, które odbyło się dzisiaj, powiedział natomiast: Było naprawdę owocne. Doszliśmy do porozumienia w sprawie kryteriów dotyczących podziału pieniędzy związanych z prawami telewizyjnymi, co jest zapowiedzią naprawdę dobrej współpracy. 120px|right *Gallas za darmo w Juventusie? :Podczas gdy Beppe Marotta przebywa w Moskwie, gdzie prowadzi rozmowy w sprawie Milosa Krasića, jego współpracownicy walczą na innych frontach. Juventus bada między innymi sytuację Williama Gallasa, 32-letniego piłkarza Arsenalu. Kontrakt Gallasa kończy się 30 czerwca. Negocjacje prowadzone są więc praktycznie z samym piłkarzem, gdyż będzie on tak zwanym wolnym agentem, który będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na swobodny wybór pracodawcy. Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że rozmowy nie są jeszcze zakończone, znajdują się jednak w dosyć zaawansowanej fazie. *Pepe nowym nabytkiem Juve! :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o swoim pierwszym transferze tego lata. Simone Pepe, grający do tej pory w koszulce Udinese, dołącza do ekipy Bianconerich na zasadzie wypożyczenia do końca sezonu 2010/2011. Szefowie Starej Damy będą mieli jednak prawo do wykupu jego karty zawodniczej. Na oficjalnej stronie turyńskiego klubu czytamy: Juventus Football Club S.p.A. informuje, że porozumienie z Udinese Calcio S.p.A. o czasowym przejęciu z dniem 1 lipca 2010 roku praw rejestracyjnych zawodnika Simone Pepe, zostało osiągnięte. Kwota wypożyczenia wynosi 2,6 miliona euro i zostanie spłacona w przeciągu sezonu 2010/2011. Umowa zawiera również prawo wyboru do nabycia przez Juventus pełnej karty zawodnika po najbliższym sezonie za kwotę 7,5 miliona euro, spłaconej w przeciągu trzech lat. Włoch, który dołączył do swojej reprezentacji narodowej w RPA, udzielił krótkiego wywiadu ze świadomością, że jest już piłkarzem Juve: Jestem naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy, że udało mi się złożyć ten podpis i jestem gotów stawić czoła przygodzie mistrzostw świata z ogromną motywacją. W czasie jednego miesiąca spełniły się moje dwa marzenia: wezmę udział w mundialu i będę grał dla świetnej drużyny. Juventus jest najbardziej prestiżowym zespołem we Włoszech, jego historia mówi sama za siebie. Teraz musimy zapisać w niej nowe strony... Simone Pepe urodził się 30 sierpnia 1983 roku w Albano Laziale w prowincji Rzym. Jest skrzydłowym pomocnikiem, grającym na prawej flance. Karierę piłkarską rozpoczynał w barwach AS Roma. Do Udinese trafił w roku 2006. Od dwóch lat gra w reprezentacji narodowej Włoch. 120px|right *Juventus faworytem, uwaga na Anglików! :Najgorętszym tematem tego tygodnia jest chyba transfer Milosa Krasicia do Juventusu. Ostatnimi godzinami na temat trwających negocjacji po raz kolejny wypowiedział się agent Serba. Jakie szanse wobec konkurencji w postaci Interu i klubów zagranicznych mają Bianconeri? Informacje o walce o podpis Krasicia toczącej się między Juventusem a Interem i dwoma klubami z Manchesteru są prawdziwe - potwierdza je Dejan Joksimović, reprezentujący Krasicia. Uważa on jednak, że za groźniejszych rywali Juventusu należy uznać Anglików, a nie Inter. Zacznijmy od tego, że Beppe Marotta nadal negocjuje z szefostwem CSKA i to mogę potwierdzić - powiedział w wywiadzie dla CalcioNews24 Joksimović. Prawdą jest jednak, że Juve nie jest jedynym klubem, który chce sprowadzić Milosa do siebie tego lata. We Włoszech jest Inter, mamy też propozycje od innych zagranicznych zespołów. Wypowiadając się konkretnie na temat Interu powiedział: Nie sądzę, żeby Inter byłby tu jakąś wyjątkowo groźną konkurencją dla Juve, bo Marotta już dogadał się z piłkarzem i ma jego zgodę na proponowane warunki. W tym wypadku faworytem jest więc bez wątpienia Juve. Bardziej uważałbym na kluby zagraniczne, bo ich propozycja może być już czynnikiem, który skłoni do głębszej refleksji. *Marotta negocucje z CSKA :Zgodnie z planem Beppe Marotta i jego współpracownik Paratici są dzisiaj w Moskwie, gdzie obaj negocjują z szefostwem CSKA w sprawie Milosa Krasića. Póki co wszystko przebiega zgodnie z planem - zapewnia agent piłkarza. Wiadomo już, że Juventus proponuje Rosjanom 13 milionów euro za kartę zawodniczą Serba. CSKA chce minimum 15 milionów. Teraz rzecz w tym, żeby się dogadać. Z pierwszych informacji wynika, że Marotta będzie negocjował w kierunku pozostawienia ceny podstawowej nie zmienionej, doda jednak do oferty bonusy uzależnione od przyszłych wyników drużyny. 120px|right *Krótka rozprawa w Neapolu :Dzisiaj zgodnie z planem odbyło się kolejne posiedzenie sądu w Neapolu w sprawie Luciano Moggiego. Rozprawa nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ nie stawili się ci, którzy mieli być dzisiaj przesłuchiwani. Chodzi głównie o Pierluigi Collinę, który miał dziś składać wyjaśnienia. Na auli sądowej pojawili się rano Moggi, De Santis, Bergamo, Fabiani i Bertini - stali bywalcy. Zabrakło jednak tych, którzy mieli być kluczowymi świadkami podczas dzisiejszej rozprawy. Wyjaśnienia złożył więc Stagnoli, były asystent sędziego głównego, dziś zastępca Colliny. To jednak ów słynący z niekoniecznie bujnej fryzury arbiter miał być przesłuchiwany, ostatecznie nie stawił się w Neapolu. Rozprawa skończyła się więc szybko, przy czym sędzia Casoria zapowiedziała: Proszę koniecznie znać panu Collinie, że w przyszłym tygodniu obowiązkowo ma zrobić wszystko, by tu być. Collina ma więc zeznawać w przyszły wtorek, 15 czerwca, w jednej z ostatnich rozpraw przed letnią przerwą. *Giovinco: Zmarnowałem dwa lata :Sebastian Giovinco uważa, że stracił dwa lata, grając w Juventusie jak na lekarstwo. Mimo to Włoch twierdzi, że nie żałuje, że został w Turynie i choć oczekuje zmiany sytuacji, wierzy, że będzie miał możliwość gry w koszulce Bianconerich w dalszym ciągu. Giovinco łączony jest z przeprowadzką do Bari. Szefowie tego klubu widzą go już na starcie jako piłkarza podstawowego składu. Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo - powiedział Seba. Wszystko jest w rękach mojego agenta. Wolę poczekać spokojnie i cieszyć się wakacjami. Cóż, trudno jednak stwierdzić jednoznacznie, kiedy owe "wakacje" się zaczęły. Giovinco prawie nie grał, w najlepszym przypadku wybiegał na murawę na kilkanaście minut. Chcę teraz grać częściej i bardziej regularnie. Nie oczekuję gwarancji od żadnego trenera czy drużyny, ale na pewno chcę grać, jeśli tylko na to zasługuję. Uważam, że przez ostatnie dwa lata zasłużyłem na coś więcej. Niestety, było jak było. Uważam, że zmarnowałem dwa lata piłkarskiej kariery. Następnie dodał: Nie żałuję jednak tego, że zostałem. Widać tak miało być. Miniony sezon był w ogóle pełen kontuzji i niepowodzeń, dla mnie również. Mimo wszystko wiele razy grzałem ławkę, mimo iż mogłem zagrać. Czy Giovinco zostanie w Juve? Jeśli tylko będę mógł tu grać, oczywiście. Póki co jednak się na to nie zanosi - przyznał. Co jednak z pomysłem Del Neriego, który chce stawiać na młodzież? Co innego Sampdoria, co innego Juventus. Wierzę, że ci, którzy zostaną, będą mieli więcej szczęścia ode mnie. 120px|right *Canna wyjaśnia zajście z Marchisio :Po zamieszaniu związanym z Claudio Marchisio podniosły się głosy oburzenia ze strony wielu osób, w tym tych ze świata piłki i polityki. Tymczasem wygląda na to, że ktoś totalnie źle zinterpretował całą sytuację, zarejestrowaną przez kamery realizatorskie w trakcie hymnu narodowego Włoch. Jak informowaliśmy dzisiaj po południu, we Włoszech wybuchł mały lokalny "skandal" po tym, jak ktoś stwierdził, że Marchisio sprofanował hymn narodowy, obrażając włoski rząd w trakcie śpiewu. Wnioski takie zostały wyciągnięte po odczytaniu ruchu ust Marchisio. Wygląda jednak na to, że ktoś nie do końca potrafił czytać w taki sposób... Całą sprawę tłumaczy Fabio Cannavaro, który stał w tym czasie obok Marchisio. Żyjemy w jakimś pokręconym kraju, naprawdę. To, co wydarzyło się w trakcie hymnu, jest bardzo proste: nie nadążaliśmy za muzyką i byliśmy nieco 'w tyle' jeśli chodzi o tempo, a Marchisio spóźniał się najbardziej z nas wszystkich. W pewnym momencie różnica między nim, publiką a muzyką była już tak bardzo zauważalna, że zrobiło się śmiesznie. Zaśmialiśmy się, faktycznie, ale tylko i wyłącznie z tego powodu. Pozostałych wypowiedzi na ten temat nawet nie skomentuję... Naprawdę, żyjemy w dziwnym kraju... *Marotta: Diego jest na sprzedaż! :Giuseppe Marotta przyznał otwarcie w wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikowi Tuttosport, że Brazylijczyk Diego jest na sprzedaż! Marotta i Del Neri nie są przekonani, czy piłkarz pasuje do ustawienia 4-4-2, którym Juventus będzie grał w przyszłym sezonie najczęściej. Wielu kibiców Starej Damy uważa, że Diego, pozyskany zaledwie rok temu, powinien być nietykalny w trakcie letniego mercato. Tymczasem Marotta przyznaje otwarcie. O Diego pytają różne kluby. Dla nas drużyna i taktyka Del Neriego ma priorytet, a nie jestem przekonany, czy Brazylijczyk pasuje do ustawienia 4-4-2. Jeśli więc otrzymamy atrakcyjną ofertę, zaczniemy myśleć o sprzedaniu Diego. Co w takim razie z pozostałymi piłkarzami? Czy też nie mogą czuć się bezpiecznie w drużynie? Nietykalni i bezcenni są dla nas na pewno Buffon i Del Piero. To żywe legendy tego klubu, punkty odniesienia, wspaniały przykład dla młodzieży. Były dyrektor Sampdorii podkreśla, że celem na nadchodzący sezon jest odbudowanie wielkiego Juventusu. Kiedy jesteś częścią Juve, jesteś zobligowany do zrobienia wszystkiego, by wygrać za każdym razem. To, o czym mogę zapewnić, to że zbudujemy Juventus, który będzie walczył o scudetto. A przynajmniej spróbujemy o nie powalczyć, bo musimy wziąć pod uwagę, że Inter jest nadal ponad wszystkimi, nawet bez Mourinho. Nerazzurri są teraz pierwsi w Europie, ale doszli tam, gdzie są, krok po kroku, budując drużynę z roku na rok. Okazało się, że to skuteczna metoda. 120px|right *Tiago, Diego i 20mln euro za Aguero! :Dziennikarze Corriere dello Sport, powołujący się na media argentyńskie, poinformowali, że oferta Juventusu dotycząca zakupu Sergio Aguero wygląda następująco: 20 milionów euro na konto hiszpańskiego klubu, do tego karty zawodnicze Tiago i Diego. Aguero jest piłkarzem, o którego tego lata Juventus ponoć stara się wyjątkowo żarliwie. Na tyle, że Marotta jest gotów poświęcić Brazylijczyka Diego - bo sprzedaż Tiago jest już niemal oczywistością, z którą praktycznie wszyscy się pogodzili. Jeśli prawdą jest, że nowy dyrektor Juve sprzeda Diego, będzie to jedna z głośnych, ale jednocześnie kontrowersyjnych decyzji. Marotta będzie miał swoich zwolenników w tej operacji, będzie jednak musiał liczyć się z ogromną rzeszą przeciwników, uważających, że Diego powinien być nietykalny - przynajmniej póki co. Skoro mowa o Aguero i Atletico Madryt, warto wspomnieć, że na celowniku Hiszpanów jest też Fabio Grosso. Negocjacje z szefostwem "Colchoneros" mają być kontynuowane jeszcze w tym tygodniu. *Podwyżka i nowy kontrakt dla Chielliniego :Z wstępnych doniesień wynika, że szefowie Juventusu postanowili dać podwyżkę Giorgio Chielliniemu i przedłużyć z nim kontrakt. Nadal co prawda trwają negocjacje z agentem piłkarza, wszystko jest jednak na dobrej drodze i niebawem powinniśmy otrzymać oficjalny komunikat ze strony klubu. Chiellini zarabiał do tej pory 2 miliony euro za sezon. Nie da się jednak ukryć, że jest on podporą defensywy drużyny Bianconerich i jako jeden z bardzo nielicznych zaprezentował się w minionym sezonie bardzo przyzwoicie. Stąd też szefowie Juventusu postanowili dać Giorgio podwyżkę. Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że od przyszłego sezonu Włoch zacznie zarabiać 3,5 miliona euro za sezon gry, czyli sięgnie pułapu zarobków Diego, Amauriego i Felipe Melo. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że z ofertą do Davide Lippiego zamierza uderzyć też Real Madryt. Jose Mourinho chce mieć Chielliniego w drużynie i dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że zamierza o niego powalczyć. Tak czy inaczej dużo bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że Giorgio zostanie w Juve, tak jak to sam wielokrotnie zapowiadał. 120px|right *Camoranesi jednak zostanie w Juve? :Zmiana planów? Jak przyznał w wywiadzie dla Calciomercato Sergio Fortunato, agent Mauro Camoranesiego, pomocnik Juventusu nie zamierza przeprowadzać się do River Plate. Gdzie więc będzie grał w przyszłym sezonie? Zapytany o przeprowadzkę Mauro do River Plate Fortunato powiedział: Camoranesiego taka opcja w tym momencie w ogóle nie interesuje. Na chwilę obecną przyszłość Mauro to nadal Juventus. Jego kontrakt ważny jest jeszcze przez rok i jeśli szefowie Juventusu nie będą mieli innych planów wobec niego, Mauro zostanie w Turynie i będzie grał w Juve do końca swojej umowy z tym klubem. Faktem jest, że kontaktowali się ze mną przedstawiciele różnych klubów, ale to nie do mnie należą poszukiwania potencjalnego kupca karty Mauro. Ostatni kontakt, jaki miałem z Juve w jego sprawie, to jeszcze rozmowy z Bettegą i Secco. Teraz szefują nowi ludzie, z którymi jak do tej pory nie mam żadnego kontaktu. Jeśli do mnie się nie odezwą, odczytamy to jako sygnał, że nadal chcą współpracować z Camoranesim. To nadal bezdyskusyjnie świetny piłkarz. *Marotta o transferach Juventusu :Giuseppe Marotta udzielił wywiadu dziennikarzom Sky Sport, w którym potwierdził informacje na temat Simone Pepe, ale wypowiedział się też na temat Dzeko, Trezeguet i innych piłkarzy łączonych z letnim mercato. Marotta stwierdził na początku: Naszym pierwszym, koniecznym wręcz celem, jest odzyskanie zaufania utraconego w ciągu minionego sezonu. Wartości drużyny nie można podważać, bo jest świetna. Jednak zamierzamy negocjować w sprawach nowych piłkarzy, by dać trenerowi do dyspozycji drużynę, która będzie w stanie wygrywać. Zapytany, czy Juventus prowadził rozmowy z Bayernem Monachium na temat Ribery'ego, odpowiedział: Nie, takie rozmowy nie były prowadzone. Jest to zbyt ważny piłkarz dla niemieckiej drużyny, z resztą odnowienie kontraktu było czytelnym gestem z obu stron, pokazującym, że Francuz zostaje w Bayernie. Czy Edin Dzeko wart jest 40 milionów euro? Dzeko to świetny piłkarz, nie odkrywamy teraz Ameryki. Najlepsze drużyny Europy mają go na celowniku. Co do ceny... Jeśli chętnych jest wielu, to i cena rośnie... Gdyby nikt się nim nie interesował, byłby tańszy. Czy staramy się o niego? Nie zaprzeczam, nie potwierdzam. Mamy na oku różnych piłkarzy. Zapytany o Palombo i Pazziniego zapewnił: To dwaj świetni piłkarze, lecą przecież na Mundial. Garrone jasno jednak powiedział, że Sampdoria to nie supermarket i osobiście nie nastawiałbym się na to, że ci dwaj znajdą się w Juventusie. O Trezeguet z kolei powiedział: Atletico Madryt nie złożyło nam żadnej propozycji w jego sprawie. Na koniec komentarz w temacie Motty, Candrevy i Simone Pepe. W przypadku ostatniego dopinamy negocjacje na ostatni guzik. Jesteśmy już blisko zamknięcia tej transakcji, ale nie możemy jeszcze oficjalnie jej ogłosić. Co do dwóch pozostałych - negocjacje w ich sprawie też nazwałbym rzeczą zupełnie naturalną, zwłaszcza w takim a nie innym okresie. 120px|right *Genoa bije się z Juve o Criscito :Agent Domenico Criscito przyznał, że obecnie trwają dyskusje pomiędzy Juventusem a Genoą w sprawie piłkarskiej przyszłości Mimmo. Rzecz w tym, że oba kluby chcą mieć go w swojej drużynie. W ostatnio udzielonym wywiadzie reprezentujący interesy Criscito Sandro Gedda przyznał: Zarówno Genoa, jak i Juventus, są bardzo zainteresowane współpracą z Criscito. Obecnie szukamy więc porozumienia, by doprowadzić tę sytuację do szczęśliwego finału. Problem w tym, że teraz oba te kluby chcą go mieć u siebie... *Atletico Madryt chce Fabio Grosso :Dziennikarze Sky Sport 24 poinformowali o silnym zainteresowaniu szefostwa Atletico Madryt piłkarzem Juventusu, Fabio Grosso. To już drugi zawodnik Bianconerich, który może w przyszłym sezonie grać w tej hiszpańskiej drużynie. Gianluca Di Marzio, korespondent Sky, poinformował, że szefowie Atletico chcą negocjować z Juve nie tylko w sprawie Tiago, ale i Fabio Grosso. Tym samym Włoch może wrócić za granicę jeszcze tego lata. Bianconeri być może będą chcieli wykorzystać ten fakt jako dodatkowy atut przy okazji negocjacji w sprawie Sergio Aguero. 120px|right *Trezeguet trafi do Dubaju? :Wiele wskazuje na to, że David Trezeguet odejdzie do Dubaju. Rozbrat byłego reprezentanta Francji z Juventusem Turyn wydaje się być nieunikniony i tym samym po wielu latach zawodnik odejdzie ze stolicy Piemontu. Mówi się, że snajper podpisze dwuletni kontrakt, na mocy której będzie zarabiał 4 mln euro na sezon. Al-Ahli jest już blisko dojścia do porozumienia z Trezeguet. Przypomnijmy, że napastnik trafił do Juve latem 2000 roku i wygrał wraz ze Starą Damą dwa Scudetto i Superpuchary Włoch. Co prawda zawodnik świętował cztery tytuły, ale na skutek wybuchu afery Calciopoli dwa Scudetta Starej Damie odebrano. *Jutro Marotta na spotkaniu z Udinese :Jutro w swoim rozkładzie dnia Giuseppe Marotta ma zaplanowane spotkanie z szefostwem Udinese. Beppe ma rozmawiać o trzech piłkarzach: 26-letnim Simone Pepe, 24-letnim Marco Motcie oraz 23-letnim Antonio Candrevie. Wydaje się, że najłatwiej może potoczyć się dyskusja na temat tego pierwszego. W przypadku Motty mowa bowiem już o bardziej skomplikowanej sytuacji, jako że jest on współwłasnością Udinese i Romy. O Candrevie szefowie obu klubów pewnie nie raz jeszcze porozmawiają. 7 milionów euro kosztuje 50% praw do jego karty zawodniczej, Juventus woli jednak kupić go "w całości". Rzecz w tym, za jakie pieniądze. 120px|right *Serdar Tasci znów pod lupą Juventusu :Na celowniku Juventusu po raz kolejny znalazł się Serdar Tasci - obrońca VfB Stuttgart. "Po raz kolejny", bo jakiś czas temu Bianconeri już go obserwowali. Teraz jego agent przyznał, że piłkarz chce opuścić obecny klub dla większego. Serdar Tasci gra na środku linii defensywy VfB Stuttgart i reprezentacji Niemiec. Do tej pory nie kontaktowaliśmy się z Juventusem - tłumaczy Maurizio Gaudino, reprezentujący jego interesy. Co prawda kontrakt piłkarza ważny jest do 2014 roku, ale już teraz wiadomo, że chce odejść do większego klubu - takiego, który będzie grał w Lidze Mistrzów albo Lidze Europejskiej. Jeśli otrzyma korzystną ofertę, odejdzie. Juventus to świetny klub, półtora roku temu starał się już o sprowadzenie Tasciego do Turynu - powiedzmy, że Serdar jest już tam dobrze znany. Oprócz Juve jednak są jeszcze kluby angielskie i hiszpańskie. Zobaczymy, co się wydarzy. Najbliższe dni będą decydujące. *Chiellini przedłuży kontrakt z Juve :Już niebawem Giorgio Chiellini przedłuży kontrakt z Juventusem. Jego agent, Davide Lippi, oświadczył w ostatnim wywiadzie, iż trwają negocjacje i uzgadnianie warunków nowej umowy włoskiego defensora z turyńskim klubem. Choć media nadal podają pogłoski o możliwej wyprowadzce Chielliniego z Juve - między innymi do Realu za 25 milionów euro - niebawem trzeba będzie już o nich zapomnieć. Aktualnie pracujemy nad nowym kontraktem Giorgio z Juventusem. Obecnie nie mam nic do powiedzenia na temat jego szczegółów, celowo trzymamy pewien dystans wobec tego tematu - dodał. 120px|right *Simone Pepe łączony z Juventusem :Jak podaje dzisiejsze wydanie Tuttosport, Juventus przygląda się sytuacji skrzydłowego Udinese, Simone Pepe. Piłkarz ów znajduje się na liście życzeń Luigi Del Neriego. 26-letni zawodnik dołączył do Udinese w sezonie 2005/06, kiedy to przeprowadził się na północ Włoch aż z Palermo. W koszulce klubu z Udine rozegrał już ponad 100 spotkań ligowych. Od jakiegoś czasu przepowiada się mu przeprowadzkę do większego klubu i tym być może okaże się właśnie Juventus. Alternatywą dla zawodnika jest przeprowadzka do Anglii. Simone Pepe urodził się 30 sierpnia 1983 roku w Albano Laziale. Mierzy 178 cm, waży 73 kg. Gra na prawej flance drugiej linii. *Dzeko odrzuca ofertę Manchesteru :Edin Dzeko odrzucił ofertę zatrudnienia składaną mu przez szefów Manchesteru City. Źródła bliskie piłkarzowi stanowczo twierdzą, że chce on przeprowadzić się do Juventusu. Czy jednak Bianconeri wydadzą na niego pieniądze, jakich chcą Niemcy? Dzeko nie jest tanim piłkarzem. Gdyby szefowie Juventusu faktycznie chcieli go sprowadzić, musieliby zapłacić Wolfsburgowi przynajmniej 30 milionów euro. Faworytem do pozyskania Bośniaka był Manchester City, ale tam z kolei nie chce przenieść się on sam. Bliscy jemu uważają, że woli przeprowadzić się do Juve i walczyć tam o coś więcej, niż w angielskim czy niemieckim zespole. 120px|right *Moretti: Przyszłość Candrevy niepewna :Andrea Moretti, agent Antonio Candrevy, przyznał, iż faktycznie Juventus chce zatrzymać zawodnika w Turynie, jednak negocjacje są dopiero na samym początku i trudno powiedzieć, jak się skończą. 23-letni Candreva przebywa w Juventusie na zasadzie wypożyczenia, jednak Bianconeri mają prawo do wykupu połowy jego karty zawodniczej już tego lata - operacja taka kosztowałaby ich, bez negocjacji, 7 milionów euro. Wydaje się jednak, że szefowie Juve woleliby wykupić 100% praw do Candrevy. W wywiadzie dla UdineseblogNa razie negocjacje dopiero się rodzą, jesteśmy w zupełnie początkowej fazie rozmów. Trudno już dziś powiedzieć na pewno, gdzie w przyszłym sezonie będzie grał Antonio. Sprawa przesunęła się też w czasie w związku ze zmianami w sztabie kierowniczym Juventusu. Wiem, że chcą go zatrzymać w Turynie, muszą jednak dojść do porozumienia z Udinese Moretti przyznał: Agent pomocnika Juve powiedział jeszcze: Antonio ma głowę na karku. Wiadomo, że chciałby zostać w Juve, to chyba logiczne - przecież to świetny klub - nie ujmując jednak niczego Udinese, gdzie również bez problemu mógłby wrócić. Póki co wydaje się, że najwięcej do powiedzenia na temat jego przyszłości i tego, co będzie dla niego najlepsze, mają dziennikarze. *Ferrara przerywa milczenie :Po wielu miesiącach milczenia z dziennikarzami porozmawiał w końcu Ciro Ferrara, były piłkarz i trener Juventusu. W wywiadzie udzielonym La Gazzetta dello Sport podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami na tematy dotyczące Juventusu. Ferrara został zwolniony ze stanowiska trenera Juventusu za kiepskie wyniki. Przyszedł Zaccheroni, który jako doświadczony szkoleniowiec miał walczyć o 4. miejsce w tabeli, tymczasem jego poczynania okazały się jeszcze gorsze niż Ferrary. Cóż, skoro mój następca był tak dobrze przygotowany, fakt, iż sezon skończył się jak się skończył, musi oznaczać, że to chyba piłkarze, z którymi współpracował, są jakimiś osłami - powiedział ironicznie Ferrara. Co ciekawe, Ciro pokusił się też o pewne analizy na przyszłość. Zaczął od Alessandro Del Piero. Alex jest typem piłkarza, który chce grać zawsze i bez przerwy. Szczerze mówiąc, może być z nim problem, również w przyszłym sezonie - stwierdził. Na temat Felipe Melo powiedział z kolei: Na treningach zachowywał się bardzo wyniośle względem pozostałych, co irytowało całą grupę. Później, w meczach, widać był antypatię drużyny wobec niego. O Diego: Nie można go sprzedać, to byłby ogromny błąd. Diego jest mistrzem, ale potrzebuje dobrych napastników do współpracy - przynajmniej dwóch, którzy potrafiliby nieco cofnąć się i rozegrać z nim szybką akcję. 120px|right *Cannavaro piłkarzem Al-Ahli Dubaj Club :Fabio Cannavaro został oficjalnie piłkarzem Al-Ahli Dubaj Club, zespołu grającego w pierwszej lidze Zjednoczonych Emiratów Arabskich. Włoch podpisał dwuletni kontrakt z tym klubem i tym samym przestał być zawodnikiem Juventusu. Mimo zainteresowania ze strony Milanu i Napoli Cannavaro postanowił spróbować swoich sił daleko od Włoch. Juventus nie poinformował jeszcze oficjalnie o rozstaniu z piłkarzem, jednak komunikat opublikował już klub z Dubaju. "nformujemy, iż klub podpisał dwuletni kontrakt z kapitanem reprezentacji narodowej Włoch, mistrzem świata, Fabio Cannavaro - czytamy w oświadczeniu. Właściciele Al-Ahli opisują sfinalizowany właśnie transfer jako jedną z najważniejszych operacji dokonanych przez klub. Z wstępnych raportów wynika, że Cannavaro będzie zarabiał w Dubaju 1 milion euro rocznie. *Juventus oddaje stadion zespołowi U2! :W samej końcówce lipca Juventus weźmie udział w eliminacjach do Ligi Europejskiej. Meczu przed własną publicznością Bianconeri nie będą mogli jednak rozegrać na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie, ponieważ obiekt będzie wówczas zarezerwowany dla... zespołu U2. 6 sierpnia na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie odbędzie się koncert zespołu U2. Juventus z kolei ma w tym czasie zaplanowane mecze: 29 lipca oraz 5 albo 6 sierpnia to dni, w których Bianconeri będą walczyli o udział w najbliższej edycji Ligi Europejskiej. Ich stadion będzie jednak w całości zarezerwowany dla Bono i jego zespołu. Już 28 lipca rozpoczną się prace nad scenografią, Juventus musi więc radzić sobie inaczej. Jednym z "kandydatów" do rozegrania meczu jest stadion Bologni, jednak nie ma on wymaganych licencji UEFA. Póki co nie wiadomo więc, gdzie dokładnie Bianconeri rozegrają swój "domowy" mecz. 120px|right *Molinaro oficjalnie piłkarzem Stuttgartu :Szefowie VfB Stuttgart poinformowali oficjalnie o tym, iż wykupili Cristiana Molinaro z Juventusu. Do tej pory Włoch przebywał w niemieckiej drużynie na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Włodarze Juve nie wydali jeszcze oświadczenia w tej sprawie, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, iż transfer został sfinalizowany. Szefowie VfB Stuttgart poinformowali o tym, że Molinaro został oficjalnie w pełni ich własnością. Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni, że doszliśmy do tego porozumienia - powiedział dyrektor sportowy niemieckiego klubu, Jochen Schneider. Molinaro był jednym z najlepszych bocznych obrońców całej Bundesligi w tym sezonie, świetnie zintegrował się z grupą i stał się prawdziwym liderem. Choć Niemcy nie opublikowali oficjalnej informacji o kwocie, jaką zapłacą Juventusowi, wcześniej mowa była o 4 milionach euro. Sam Molinaro podpisał kontrakt do 2014 roku. *Amauri: Dwa alternatywne scenariusze :Media podały dwa alternatywne scenariusze dotyczące Brazylijczyka Amauriego, przy czym "alternatywne" wobec tego, o którym informowaliśmy wczoraj, a który traktował o przeprowadzce piłkarza Juventusu do Zenitu Sankt Petersburg. Pierwszy scenariusz to wymiana za Fabio Quagliarellę. Jest to ten mniej prawdopodobny scenariusz, jako że były zawodnik Udinese przeprowadził się do Neapolu dopiero rok temu. Drugi scenariusz opiera się na wypożyczeniu piłkarza za granicę. Amauri miałby dołączyć do ekipy Valencii na cały przyszły sezon, przy czym w czerwcu 2011 roku Hiszpanie mieliby prawo do wykupu jego karty zawodniczej za kwotę 13 milionów euro. To mniej niż proponują Rosjanie, dużo mniej też od tego, ile wydali na niego Bianconeri. Juventus zapłacił za niego w sumie 24 miliony euro, które powędrowały do kasy Palermo. 120px|right *Juventus nie wykupi Caceresa :Juventus nie wykupi z Barcelony Martina Caceresa - taką informację podali dzisiaj hiszpańscy dziennikarze. Wydawcy dziennika Sport piszą o zmianach w planach Bianconerich, którzy jeszcze do niedawna negocjowali z Katalończykami w sprawie Urugwajczyka. Wygląda na to, że szefowie Juve nie doszli do porozumienia z Barcą i zmienili plany. Niektórzy łączą fakty i usprawiedliwiają taką decyzję Bianconerich dogadywanym już transferem Matii Cassaniego z Palermo. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Martin Caceres wróci do Hiszpanii i będzie grał w koszulce Barcy - o ile ta nie sprzeda go gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Maj *Caliendo o przyszłości Trezeguet :W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni wyjaśni się sprawa piłkarskiej przyszłości Davida Trezeguet. Antonio Caliendo, reprezentujący interesy Francuza, jest już po pierwszym spotkaniu z Giuseppe Marottą. Agent piłkarza udzielił wywiadu włoskim dziennikarzom. Na antenie programu Diretta Stadio na kanale La 7 Gold Antonio Caliendo odpowiedział na pytania dotyczące Trezeguet. Czy Francuz przeprowadzi się tego lata do Milanu? Wiecie dobrze, że w zeszłym roku nic z tego nie wyszło, bo weto postawił ówczesny trener Juventusu. Trezeguet miał być piłkarzem niezbędnym dla ekipy Bianconerich, do tego nie mógł przecież przeprowadzić się do drużyny głównego konkurenta Juve w walce o miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów. Co się więc stanie z Trezeguet? Dopiero co udało mi się po raz pierwszy spotkać i porozmawiać w jego sprawie z Giuseppe Marottą. W ciągu kilku najbliższych dni spotkamy się ponownie i wtedy podejmiemy ostateczną decyzję co do Davida. Na koniec, zapytany ponownie o to, czy przeprowadzka Trezegola do Milanu jest możliwa, Caliendo odparł: Powiem szczerze: gdyby trenerem Milanu nadal był Leonardo, byłoby to raczej pewne, bo był on wielkim zwolennikiem talentu Trezeguet. Dzisiaj nie znam zamiarów Milanu, więc i nie mogę określić, czy są jeszcze zainteresowani Davidem, czy nie. Co roku rozmawiam z prasą o transferze Trezeguet, a koniec końców i tak zostaje w Juve... 120px|right *Rocznica pożegnania z Nedvedem :Dokładnie rok temu korki na kołek odwiesił wielki piłkarz, którego do dzisiaj pamięta każdy kibic Juventusu. Pavel Nedved rozegrał swój ostatni mecz jako piłkarz Bianconerich 31 maja 2009 roku, kiedy to Juve mierzyło się z Lazio. Mecz ten miał szczególny wymiar dla Czecha, bo do Juventusu przeprowadził się w 2001 roku właśnie z rzymskiej drużyny. Rok temu Bianconeri pokonali Biancocelestich 2:0, a schodzący pod koniec meczu z murawy Nedved został pożegnany przez cały stadion gromkimi owacjami. Kibice dziękowali mu nie tylko za lata spędzone w Turynie, ale za całą karierę piłkarską i za wszystko, co pokazał, grając w koszulkach klubowych i reprezentacji. Teraz Czech odpoczywa od piłki, choć mówi się, że wróci do Juventusu w roli trenera młodzieżówki. Na razie nie są znane szczegóły tych informacji, wszyscy kibice Juventusu mają jednak chyba nadzieję na to, że Pavel wróci do Turynu i nadal będzie pracować z ich ukochanym klubem. *Ferrara zostanie trenerem Mallorki? :Odkąd został zwolniony ze stanowiska trenera Juventusu, słuch o nim zaginął. Nie udzielił żadnego wywiadu, nie pożegnał się oficjalnie z mediami. Teraz jest łączony z nowym klubem - tym razem z Hiszpanii. Ciro Ferrara może już niebawem trenować zespół Mallorki. 43-letni Ferrara jest jednym z kandydatów na stanowisko szkoleniowca Mallorki. Obecnie szefowie hiszpańskiego klubu szukają trenera i choć Ferrara nie zaliczy swojej przygody w roli szkoleniowca Juventusu do udanych, włodarze Mallorki są gotowi obdarzyć go zaufaniem i zaproponować współpracę. 120px|right *Juventus chce gwiazdę Sampdorii :Juventus Turyn jest zainteresowany sprowadzeniem gwiazdy Sampdorii Genua, Angelo Palombo. Według doniesień Tuttosport nowy trener Bianconerich, Luigi Del Neri zwrócił się z prośbą do dyrektora sportowego Giuseppe Marotty o wybadanie szans na sprowadzenie do Turynu jego byłego podopiecznego. Palombo jest kluczowym piłkarzem Sampdorii, która zagra w eliminacjach do Ligi Mistrzów. Juventus będzie chciał zachęcić Sampdorię do zgody, oferując w zamian Davida Trezeguet lub Sebastiana Giovinco. *Negocjacje w sprawie Cassaniego trwają :Trwają negocjacje z Palermo w sprawie Mattii Cassaniego. Piłkarz ów jest jednym z głównych celów letniego mercato Juventusu. Zawodnik dorastał w Juve, dzisiaj gra jednak w koszulce Rosanerich. Oba kluby rozpoczęły już negocjacjach, mimo tego, iż sam Cassani przebywa na zgrupowaniu reprezentacji Włoch. Zamparini wycenia Włocha na 9 milionów euro. Tym razem, wbrew swojej tradycji, wolałby jednak otrzymać pełną kwotę w pieniądzu - bez żadnych wymian zawodników. Giuseppe Marotta, który czuwa nad negocjacjami, zna wartość Cassaniego i jest gotów zapłacić kwotę bliską wymaganej przez Zampariniego. Mimo wszystko zamierza spróbować przekonać prezydenta Palermo, by ten zgodził się przyjąć kontrofertę w postaci karty zawodniczej Lanzafame i tym samym otrzymał mniej pieniędzy na konto klubowe. 120px|right *Vargas: Wiem, że Juventus złożył ofertę :Skrzydłowy Fiorentiny, Juan Manuel Vargas, przyznał, iż wie o tym, że Juventus złożył szefostwu Violi oficjalną ofertę zakupu jego karty zawodniczej. Bianconeri nie są jednak jedynymi, którzy starają się o tego zawodnika. W ostatnim wywiadzie Vargas powiedział: Wiem o złożonych ofertach ze strony Interu, Juventusu, Manchesteru City i Realu Madryt, wiem też, że to nie plotki, tylko fakty. Celowo jednak nie chciałem znać szczegółów tych ofert. Nie chcę na nic się nastawiać ani wyrabiać sobie jakichś konkretnych oczekiwań - zostawiam to w rękach mojego agenta. Ja o szczegółach nie wiem nic. Jedyne, co mnie teraz interesuje, to wakacje w Peru, które planuję do 11 lipca. *Zaccheroni żegna się z Juventusem :Czas się żegnać, panie Zac! Mimo, iż kontrakt Alberto Zaccheroniego z Juventusem wygasa dopiero 30 czerwca, jest to po prostu jedynie oficjalna data. Włoch zakończył już praktycznie współpracę z turyńskim klubem i żegna się z ekipą Bianconerich. Miał być wybawcą, nazywano go PRO-Zac, miał wskrzesić turyński zespół, miał naprawić sytuację w klubie. Na samym początku było nawet nieźle, potem jednak coraz to gorzej i gorzej. Ostatecznie nikt nie brał go już pod uwagę na następny sezon. Zaccheroni udzielił obszernego wywiadu dziennikarzom Tuttosport, w którym podsumował niejako swoje odczucia związane z ostatnimi miesiącami pracy w roli trenera Juventusu. Czy już się żegnamy? Tak, nie inaczej... muszę też przyznać, że jest mi smutno z tego powodu - powiedział Zaccheroni. Jeśli byłoby mi tu źle, rozstanie byłoby dużo łatwiejsze... Turyn to jednak magiczne miejsce, a w samym Juve było mi niezwykle dobrze. Cóż, nie dałem oczekiwanych rezultatów, więc poniosłem swego rodzaju porażkę. Grupa jednak współpracowała ze mną bardzo dobrze i kto wie, jakie wyniki osiągnęlibyśmy w nieco lepszych warunkach kadrowych. Zrobiliśmy chyba wszystko, co mogliśmy. Zaccheroni żałuje tego, iż nie miał do dyspozycji wszystkich piłkarzy. Powodem były kontuzje, prześladujące ekipę z Turynu od miesięcy. Czy mi żal? Oczywiście... głównie tego, że pracowałem cały czas z niepełną drużyną, że nie miałem do dyspozycji wszystkich piłkarzy. Nie mówię, że musiałbym mieć dosłownie całą drużynę, ale chciałbym móc mieć przynajmniej jej solidny trzon. Niestety, zawsze było tak, że pracowała połowa, a druga połowa leczyła urazy albo nie była w formie, bo dopiero co się wykurowała. To był chyba największy problem. W pewnym momencie jednak drużyna "zaniemogła" też pod względem psychologicznym. Zaccheroni jako kluczowy punkt sezonu wskazuje konkretny mecz. Ewidentnie gwoździem do naszej trumny był mecz ze Sieną, w którym ze stanu 3:0 dla nas już po pierwszym kwadransie doszliśmy do remisu 3:3. W takim a nie innym punkcie sezonu to nas praktycznie dobiło. Straciliśmy wszelką motywację, jaką udało się odbudować w poprzednich tygodniach, co skutkowało tym, że w ciągu kolejnych dziesięciu dni przegraliśmy z Fulham, Napoli i Sampdorią, mimo iż w meczach z pierwszymi dwiema drużynami prowadziliśmy 1:0. Kiedy jednak nie masz motywacji, wystarczy drobiazg, by zrujnować mecz. Zapytany, jak to możliwe, że doświadczeni mistrzowie pokazali tak wielkie "nic" w minionym sezonie, Zac odparł: Nie jest ważne, jakie masz doświadczenie. Milan, który prowadziłem w 1998 roku, plasował się na 10. i 11. miejscu w tabeli, mając w składzie personalia typu Baresi, Maldini, Albertini, Costacurta, Boban czy Leonardo... Z drugiej strony trzeba przyznać, że Juventus i tak poradził sobie nieźle, bo niejedna drużyna w takich a nie innych warunkach walczyłaby już o utrzymanie w lidze, a nie o grę w pucharach europejskich. Następcą Zaccheroniego na stanowisku trenera Juventusu będzie od 1 lipca Luigi Del Neri. To naprawdę świetny wybór i doskonała decyzja ze strony zarządu Juve. Znam Gigiego od wielu lat i wiem, że ma doświadczenie konieczne do tego, by poprowadzić wielką drużynę. Jest genialnym trenerem. Problemem będzie jedynie to, by mieć do dyspozycji całą drużynę - coś, czego ja nigdy nie miałem. Na przykład: ile się naoglądaliśmy Sissoko? Kontuzja za kontuzją i dramat w rodzinie. Giovinco? Ileż razy chciałem nim grać, praktycznie nigdy jednak nie miałem szans nawet popracować z nim konkretnie na treningu. Amauri? Ledwo odrodził się w meczu z Ajaksem i zaczął strzelać, a już złapał kolejną kontuzję. Trezeguet miał nie mniejsze problemy... Jeśli tylko Del Neri będzie miał do dyspozycji zdrową i sprawną fizycznie drużynę, da sobie radę ze wszystkim, jestem pewien. Dziennikarze zapytali też o zdanie w temacie rewolucji w zespole kierowniczym Juventusu. Przykro mi, że Secco i Blanc płacą za to, że Juve nie zakwalifikowało się do Ligi Mistrzów. Nie chcę komentować podjętych decyzji, bo nie dotyczą do końca mnie i nie jestem w sytuacji, która by mnie upoważniała do komentarzy. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że mi z szefostwem klubu współpracowało się bardzo dobrze, podobnie z piłkarzami. Byliśmy o krok od przedłużenia kontraktu i dalszej współpracy. Omawialiśmy już praktycznie szczegóły nowego porozumienia. Nie mogło zabraknąć też pytania o Inter. Odchodzi Mourinho, przyjdzie nowy trener. Czy należy spodziewać się w związku z tym innych wyników drużyny Nerazzurrich? Inter to maszyna bojowa - ma utalentowanych piłkarzy, którzy dają z siebie wszystko zarówno pod względem fizycznym, jak i mentalnym. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że odczują brak Mourinho. Jego era była niepowtarzalna, podbił całą drużynę, miał ich wręcz na totalną własność. Teraz nowy trener będzie musiał ją zdobyć od nowa, a to z pewnością nie będzie łatwe. Potrzeba kolejnego "numeru jeden". Co więc teraz, panie Zaccheroni? Jakie plany na przyszłość? Co zrobię? Będę nadal trenował, teraz jednak wolałbym przejąć drużynę od samego początku, budować od zera - a nie w trakcie i to po kimś. Wiem jednak, że teraz nie będzie o to łatwo. Mam nadzieję, że przejmę pieczę nad jakimś włoskim klubem, ale nie wykluczam pracy za granicą, jeśli tylko liga, w której miałbym pracować, będzie oferować ciekawe wyzwanie. 120px|right *Preziosi: Chcemy zatrzymać Criscito :Prezydent Genoi, Enrico Preziosi udzielił wywiadu dla Telenord, w którym wypowiedział się między innymi na temat rozwiązania kwestii współwłasności niektórych zawodników. Jest to ważna informacja dla Juventusu, który chciałby sprowadzić do siebie z powrotem Mimmo Criscito: Współwłasności? Trzeba się spotkać z włodarzami Biaconerich i Bari, aby rozwiązać sytuację. Domenico Criscito i Leonardo Bonucci? Chcemy zatrzymać ich obu. Bonucci jest na celowniku Juve, a nie Interu, ale odejdzie tylko jeśli zostanie nam zaoferowana rozsądna kwota. Zresztą zobaczymy jakiej ceny będzie za niego oczekiwać Bari. *Chiellini: W Juventusie wszystko się zmieniło :Obrońca Juve i reprezentacji Włoch, Giorgio Chiellini przebywający obecnie na zgrupowaniu kadry narodowej w Sestriere udzielił wywiadu, w którym między innymi wypowiedział się na temat porażki Italii w rywalizacji o organizację ME 2016: To dla nas cios. Szkoda, zwłaszcza, że wylądowaliśmy jako trzeci, za Turcją. Gorycz jest wielka, przede wszystkim dlatego, że organizacja Euro wypromowałaby włoską piłkę oraz przyniosła wpływy, które zostałyby przeznaczone na modernizację obiektów sportowych. Juventus jest jednym z nielicznych włoskich klubów, który remontuje swój stadion z własnych środków. To wielki cios dla włoskiej piłki i według mnie nie zasługujemy na to. Poza tym powinniśmy już organizować Euro, które odbędzie się za dwa lata... Mimo wszystko - gratulacje dla Francji. Następnie skomentował szanse Italii w nadchodzących MŚ: Pracujemy dobrze. Pozostałe reprezentacje mają lepszą obronę, ale koniec końców liczy się to co potrafi zrobić drużyna, a nie pojedynczy zawodnik. Chiellini nie boi się konfrontacji z innymi obrońcami na Mundialu: Obrona funkcjonuje dobrze tylko wtedy, gdy cała drużyna spisuje się dobrze. Wyniki meczów nie zależą od 2, 3, czy 4 obrońców, którzy grają. Jestem przekonany, że na Mistrzostwach pokażemy się z dobrej strony. A grając z naszą normalną efektywnością stać nas na przywiezienie z Afryki Południowej satysfakcjonujących rezultatów. W nowym Juve wiele się zmieniło i już teraz widać jakie będą cele na przyszły sezon: Nie wiem jak będzie wyglądać ta drużyna. Jeśli trener utrzyma swój styl, zwarta i agresywna. Jeśli chodzi o resztę to wielki znak zapytania, bo zmieniło się praktycznie wszystko. Nie będzie z nami wielu osób, z którymi pracowaliśmy przez wiele lat. Oceniać się będzie za rok. Chiellini poparł też słowa Buffona, który zdecydowanie zaprzeczył jakoby tegoroczne wyniki Juve były spowodowane tym, że niektórzy piłkarze odpuścili sobie mając w perspektywie Mundial: W tym sezonie spisaliśmy się fatalnie, ale nie można myśleć, że ktokolwiek to zrobił ze względu na Mistrzostwa. To nie jest możliwe. *Moratti: Wszystko zrobiono poprawnie! :W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Gazzetta dello Sport Massimo Moratti przyznał, iż nie rozumie, dlaczego Juventus żąda odebrania Interowi scudetto z 2006 roku, skoro w jego mniemaniu wszystko zostało rozegrane w najlepszym porządku. Zapytany o opinię w tym temacie Moratti stwierdził: Cztery lata temu scudetto zostało słusznie odebrane Juventusowi, następnie logicznie przyznane drużynie, która była na drugim miejscu w tabeli. Następnie dodał: Istotą sprawy nie jest sama ta decyzja, lecz to, co do niej doprowadziło. Wszystko inne było naturalną konsekwencją meritum całej sprawy. Inaczej moim zdaniem wręcz nie można było zrobić. 120px|right *Cassani: Juventus wie, co potrafię :Mattia Cassani przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że czeka na przeprowadzkę do Juventusu. Boczny obrońca Palermo wypowiedział się na temat samego transferu do turyńskiego klubu oraz przyszłej współpracy z Luigi Del Nerim. Cassani już od jakiegoś czasu jest łączony z Juve - podobnie jak jego kolega z obecnego klubu, Simon Kjaer. Zapytany, czy w związku z tym czuje presję, odpowiedział: Nie, żyję spokojnie z dnia na dzień. Jestem też świadomy swoich umiejętności i siły, co w pewien sposób odzwierciedlał miniony sezon. Czekam na to, by móc wejść w skład 23-ech powołanych na Mundial - to byłoby już niczym wisienka na torcie. Cassani grał już niegdyś w Juve - tyle, że jeszcze jako junior. Teraz, po latach, Bianconeri chcą go sprowadzić z powrotem do Turynu. Myślę, że szefowie Juventusu nie muszą czekać aż do Mundialu, żeby przekonać się, ile jestem wart. Palermo rozegrał świetny sezon, będzie grać w europejskich pucharach i od lat walczy o szczytne cele - powiedział Włoch. Z tego też względu jestem zdania uważam, że umiem grać w wielkiej drużynie - bo do takich już zaliczyłbym Palermo. W tym momencie jednak moim priorytetem jest reprezentacja narodowa i praca z Marcello Lippim. Mój agent również poradziłbym, żebym póki co skupił się na Mundialu i nie przejmował się resztą. Kontynuując swoje przemyślenia na temat Juventusu Cassani powiedział: Od zawsze Juve jest świetnym zespołem, teraz chyba chcą jednak postawić bardziej na młodych i wierzą, że ta polityka wyda wkrótce właściwe owoce. Do tej pory szefowie turyńskiego klubu woleli stawiać przede wszystkim na piłkarzy doświadczonych i tych zza granicy, bo celem były natychmiastowe zwycięstwa. Prawie wcale nie zauważali, jakie skarby mają we własnym domu. Teraz, kiedy do klubu przybyli nowi kierownicy, podejście zaczęło się zmieniać, zaczyna się nowy cykl życia Juventusu. To, co zobaczymy w przyszłym sezonie, to z pewnością drużyna złożona zarówno z doświadczonych, jak i młodych i rześkich piłkarzy. Powiew świeżego powietrza na pewno dobrze zrobi ekipie Bianconerich. Do tego dołączył teraz do nich świetny trener, zdolny do tego, by zbudować świetny zespół. Życzę z całego serca powodzenia zarówno Juventusowi, jak i Del Neriemu. Zapytany na koniec, jak by się czuł w ustawieniu 4-4-2, gdyby Del Neri grał właśnie takim, Cassani stwierdził: Wiedząc, czego Del Neri oczekuje od bocznych obrońców, uważam, że poradzę sobie bardzo dobrze. Mogę też grać w ustawieniu 3-5-2, jako ten, który zarówno broni, jak i uruchamia akcje ofensywne. *Caliendo: Pierwsze słowo należy do Juve :Antonio Caliendo, agent Davida Trezeguet, stwierdził, iż pierwsze słowo w temacie piłkarskiej przyszłości Francuza należy do Juventusu. Rzecz w tym, że kierownictwo klubu go jeszcze nie wypowiedziało. Na samym początku Trezeguet musi ocenić to, co chce zrobić Juventus - powiedział Caliendo, po czym dodał: Było już kilka takich sytuacji, gdzie wszystko wydawało się już niemal praktycznie dograne - tutaj we Włoszech ale i w Hiszpanii - ale od ostatniego spotkania z piłkarzem wiem doskonale, że dla niego nie liczą się tylko pieniądze. Trezeguet to najlepszy snajper Europy ostatnich 10 lat, ponieważ średnia ilość bramek, jakie zdobył w tym czasie, jest po prostu czymś niebywałym. Mówię tu też o zeszłym roku, w którym mimo tego, iż nie zagrał w połowie meczów, i tak był prawdziwym goleadorem Juventusu. Ostatnio pojawiły się informacje, z których wynika, że Francuzem interesuje się Napoli. Trudno mi cokolwiek powiedzieć w tym temacie. Najpierw trzeba by się upewnić, czy faktycznie prezydent De Laurentiis chce go mieć w zespole. Do tego zanim rozmawialibyśmy o pieniądzach, należałoby pomówić o czymś dużo ważniejszym dla Davida - o planie i rozwiązaniu, które go uszczęśliwi. To trzeba rozważyć przede wszystkim - przed całą resztą. 120px|right *Agent Giovinco dementuje plotki :Agent Sebastiana Giovinco, Andrea D'Amico zaprzeczył wszelkim pogłoskom na temat rychłego odejścia Atomowej Mrówki z Turynu: Sebastan w Wolfsburgu? To wymysł prasy. Nie wiem skąd on wypłynął, ale to plotka transferowa, w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że najpierw muszę spotkać się z zarządem Bianconerich, a później ustalimy jaka będzie przyszłość Giovinco. Obecnie jest zbyt wcześnie, aby wysnuwać jakiekolwiek hipotezy. *Criscito: O mojej przyszłości zadecydują zarządy Genoi i Juve :Na dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej w Sestriere na pytania dziennikarzy odpowiadał Domenico Criscito. W naszej grupie jest właściwa proporcja między młodymi i doświadczonymi zawodnikami, ale będzie bardzo trudno, aby powtórzyć to co osiągnęliśmy cztery lata temu. Naszą siłą jest gra zespołowa, widzimy to podczas treningów, mamy odpowiednie nastawienie, aby podjąć wyzwanie. Młody obrońca wypowiedział się także na temat swojej przyszłości i zainteresowania ze strony Juve: Teraz myślę o Mundialu, moją przyszłością będą zajmować się zarządy Genoi i Juve. Dla młodego piłkarza ważne jest, aby grać, mój wybór nic nie znaczy. Oba kluby pokładają we mnie zaufanie, wiem także, że trwają rozmowy. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak tylko czekać. Ja w wielkim zespole? Już w takim gram, Genoa to świetna drużyna. Juventus nie wykupił mojej karty zawodniczej? To był ich wybór, ale także mój. W Genoi wszyscy we mnie wierzyli, za co muszę im podziękować. Jeśli zostanę w Genoi będę szczęśliwy, jeśli natomiast będę musiał wrócić do Turynu będzie okazja do rehabilitacji. Żadna z tych opcji nie jest zła. Napoli? Nic o tym nie wiem. Ja jako część zapłaty za innego zawodnika? Jeśli Juve wykupi moją kartę zostanę w Turynie, to samo będzie z Genoą. O innych zespołach pomyślimy w przyszłości. Skomentował także zmiany w drużynie Bianconerich: Del Neri? Bardzo dobrze radził sobie w Sampdorii i jestem przekonany, że tak samo będzie z Juve. Nowy zarząd? Wierzę, że spiszą się dobrze, choć także ten stary nie był zły, sprowadzili do Turynu Diego i Melo. To dziwne patrzeć jak drużyna pokroju Juve nie osiąga tego na co by zasługiwała. Kto jest według niego faworytem w nadchodzących Mistrzostwach Świata? Oczywiście Włochy. Później Brazylia i Hiszpania, chociaż jest wiele silnych drużyn. Lippi? Darzy mnie pełnym zaufaniem, podobnie jak wszyscy koledzy z kadry. 120px|right *Del Piero: Potrzebujemy czas na regenerację sił :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn, Alessandro Del Piero odetchnął z ulgą po zakończeniu tego długiego i rozczarowującego dla Starej Damy sezonu. Włoch nie miał wątpliwości, że siódme miejsce w Serie A odpowiednio zmotywuje władze klubu do solidnych wzmocnień. - Przepraszam kibiców jeśli Ci czują się rozczarowani. Potrzebujemy teraz czasu na regeneracje sił i obiecuję, że w przyszłym sezonie będzie zdecydowanie lepiej - cytuje ikonę Juventusu Corriere dello Sport. 35-letni napastnik nie znalazł się w kadrze Włoch na Mistrzostwa Świata w RPA. *Martina wyśmiewa kolejne plotki :Nie milkną głosy o możliwej wyprowadzce Gianluigi Buffona z Juventusu. Silvano Martina sam już zaczął żartować z tych wszystkich plotek, których nie nadąża nawet dementować. Ostatnio pojawiły się nowe rewelacje: tym razem chodziłoby o wymianę z Milanem, w ramach której Buffon powędrowałby do ekipy Rossonerich, a do Juve przeniósłby się Marco Borriello. Gigi w Milanie? No jasne, pewnie już namierzyliście, że kupił tam nawet dom - zaśmiał się Martina, po czym dodał: Ostatnio Buffon łączony jest z wieloma różnymi drużynami, ale jemu jest naprawdę dobrze w Juve i nigdzie się nie wybiera. 120px|right *Simone Pepe obserwowany przez Juve :Według informacji podawanych przez dziennikarzy Corriere dello Sport Juventus zainteresował się skrzydłowym Udinese, Simone Pepe. 26-letni Włoch jest zdaniem wielu niemal pewnym kandydatem do wycieczki na tegoroczny Mundial. Sam zawodnik przyznał niedawno, że chciałby zmienić barwy klubowe, dlatego szefowie Udinese biorą pod uwagę każdą ofertę, jaką otrzymają w związku z nim. Luigi Del Neri chce sprowadzić do Turynu dobrych skrzydłowych, a Pepe ma być jednym z jego potencjalnych nowych podopiecznych. Na razie pozostaje w sferze zainteresowań, nie jest jednak wykluczone, że Juventus rozpocznie konkretne negocjacje w jego sprawie. *Towarzysko: Juventus-Fiorentina 0:1 :Juventusowi po tournee w USA nie wiedzie się najlepiej. W dzisiejszym meczu na stadionie Rogers Centre w Toronto, piłkarze Juventusu przegrali z Fiorentiną 0:1. Jedyną bramkę zdobył w 16 minucie Jovetić. :Juventus Turyn-ACF Fiorentina 0:1 :0:1 Jovetić 16 :Juventus: Manninger (73' Bardi) - Zebina, De Ceglie, Brandao, Grosso - Belcastro (39' Grygera), Marrone, Padoin (78' Esposito) - Diego - Amauri, Del Piero (63' Paolucci) :Fiorentina: Frey - De Silvestri, Natali, Aya, Felipe (12' Di Tacchio) - Marchionni, Agiey, Gobbi, Jovetić - Seferović, Babacar (58' Keirrison) 120px|right *Bianconeri pod wodospadem Niagara :Piłkarze Juventusu przygotowują się do meczu z Fiorentiną, nie podarowali sobie jednak kolejnej wycieczki turystyczno-krajoznawczej. Tym razem wespół w zespół wybrali się nad wodospad Niagara. Jak czytamy na oficjalnej stronie Juventusu, wodospad Niagara wywarł ogromne wrażenie na piłkarzach. Po porannym treningu i obiedzie zawodnicy Bianconerich mieli okazję podziwiać ten cud natury. O szczęściu mogą mówić też przebywający tam turyści. Oprócz tego, że sami zobaczyli Niagarę, byli nieźle zdziwieni, kiedy okazało się, że pojawili się tam też piłkarze Juve, z którymi mogli stanąć twarzą w twarz, swobodnie porozmawiać czy zrobić sobie zdjęcia. *Zgrupowanie w Pinzolo od 3 lipca :Choć Juventus nie potwierdził jeszcze oficjalnie informacji i szczegółów dotyczących letniego zgrupowania drużyny w Pinzolo, już teraz znane są pewne detale dotyczące przygotowań Bianconerich do nowego sezonu. Tradycyjnie zgrupowanie odbędzie się w Pinzolo, w rejonie Trentino na północy Włoch. Rozpocznie się ono w sobotę 3 lipca. Pierwszy etap zgrupowania potrwa do niedzieli 18 lipca. Przypomnijmy: tegoroczne przygotowania rozpoczynają się wcześniej w porównaniu do lat ubiegłych, z uwagi na fakt, iż 29 lipca Juventus rozegra mecz zaplanowany w ramach eliminacji do Ligi Europejskiej. Nie zapadła jeszcze decyzja dotycząca tego, czy odbędzie się druga faza zgrupowania. Jeśli tak - miejscem nadal byłoby Pinzolo. Nie wiadomo też jeszcze, kiedy dokładnie do ekipy trenującej w Trentino dołączą ci, którzy grają w reprezentacjach. Niemal na pewno pierwszy tydzień przygotowań odbywać się będzie bez udziału powołanych, a są nimi: Caceres, Poulsen, Melo, Buffon, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Camoranesi, Marchisio i Iaquinta. Kolejne szczegóły dotyczące tegorocznego zgrupowania w Pinzolo będą się pewnie pojawiać w nadchodzących tygodniach. 120px|right *Mourinho chce Chielliniego w Realu :Jose Mourinho przechodzi do Realu Madryt z gotową listą życzeń transferowych. Wiadomo już, że znajduje się na niej Maicon i Milito, jest też jednak na niej Giorgio Chiellini, którego umiejętności portugalski trener bardzo ceni. Mourinho chce sprowadzić Chielliniego do Madrytu i wokół niego zbudować tam potęgę defensywy Realu. Portugalczyk zakomunikował to już władzom hiszpańskiego klubu, teraz czeka na działania z ich strony. Wiadomo już, że nie będzie to łatwe - trzeba jednak z drugiej strony wziąć pod uwagę fakt, iż Juventus nadal nie przedłużył kontraktu z młodym Włochem, co więcej, nie zarabia on zbyt wiele w porównaniu do innych piłkarzy Juve. Wydaje się więc, że jeśli Bianconeri nie chcą stracić swojego najlepszego obrońcy, muszą działać. Sprzyjać im będzie na szczęście fakt, iż Chiellini zapowiedział jakiś czas temu, że chce zostać w Turynie i przez najbliższe lata grać dla Juventusu. *Pomeczowe wypowiedzi Bianconerich :Po wczorajszym przegranym meczu 1:3 z New York Red Bull wypowiedziało się czterech piłkarzy Juventusu: David Trezeguet, Alessandro Del Piero, Diego i Alex Manninger. Ostatnio w wywiadzie Del Piero i spółka powiedzieli, że każdy mecz (także towarzyski), liczy się tak samo: Oto co powiedział Trezegol: - Mecze takie jak ten mają małe znaczenie. Najważniejsze, że nikt nie doznał kontuzji. Byliśmy zmęczeni, więc nic więcej nie byliśmy w stanie zrobić. Postaramy się dobrze zagrać z Violą. Del Piero z kolei podziękował kibicom i powiedział o przyczynach porażki: - Jesteśmy wdzięczni za to świetne przyjęcie. Publiczność była niesamowita, szkoda, że nie odwdzięczyliśmy się nieco innym spektaklem. Zmęczenie i różnica czasowa - stwierdził Alex. Diego powiedział: - Pierwsza połowa była w naszym wykonaniu niezła, potem było już trochę gorzej. Przeżywamy tu naprawdę ciekawe chwile. Przygodę w Ameryce zapamiętamy pewnie na długo, nawet nie mówiąc już ściśle o piłce nożnej. Na koniec kilka słów powiedział Manninger: - Szkoda, że przegraliśmy ten mecz, bo pierwsza połowa naprawdę nam wyszła. W zasadzie pierwsza godzina meczu była całkiem wyrównana. Zbyt wiele błędów po naszej stronie sprawiło, że straciliśmy dwie pierwsze bramki. 120px|right *Del Neri: Właściwa mentalność :1 lipca Luigi Del Neri rozpocznie swoją przygodę ze Starą Damą na poważnie - właśnie tego dnia przejmie oficjalnie rolę szkoleniowca Bianconerich. Będzie to dla niego rola istotna i stymulująca, jak podkreśla w wywiadzie dla Radio Anch’Io lo sport. To bez wątpienia niezwykle ważne i przejmujące zadanie, po takim sezonie trzeba odnaleźć z powrotem wiarę w siebie i zarząd stawia właśnie na to. Dla mnie to bardzo motywująca funkcja, bo daje możliwość sprawdzenia się na wysokim poziomie. Stymuluje mnie do działania, ponieważ jest to nie tylko punkt mojego wejścia, ale także punkt wyjścia ku sukcesom, jakich dotychczas nie udało mi się osiągnąć. Gdy poruszana została kwestia rewolucji w zespole, Del Neri odpowiedział: Mówiłbym tu raczej o ulepszeniach, bo nie sądzę, aby taki zespół i taki zarząd potrzebowali rewolucji. Jeśli wybór Juventusu padł na mnie, to wiedzą doskonale, jak buduję grę zespołu. Trener ma za zadanie zorganizować jak najlepiej swoją drużynę. Każde zmiany dokonane w miarę kolejnych meczów będą dążyć tylko i wyłącznie w kierunku ulepszenia. Tematu pojedynczych piłkarzy Del Neri starał się nie poruszać, jednak gdy ktoś zasugerował, jakoby Buffon miał być w formie spadkowej, ten odparł: Osądzanie tylko pojedynczych zawodników to jak gdyby oglądanie tylko wycinka rzeczywistości, Juve miało ciężki rok z racji różnych przyczyn. W życiu piłkarzy istnieją pewne cykle, jednak myślę, że skoro Buffon został powołany, aby bronić barw kadry narodowej, równie dobrze może występować w klubie. Powtarzam, najistotniejszym celem Juventusu jest odzyskanie wiarygodności i zajmę się tym aspektem. Takie kluby jak Juve czy Milan mają wręcz obowiązek walczyć o najwyższe zaszczyty. To właśnie przez taki pryzmat Juve musi na to wszystko spoglądać i musi mieć siłę, aby móc myśleć, że mogą tego dokonać. Mentalnością muszą prezentować, iż są w stanie osiągnąć wszystkie najważniejsze cele: taki jest nasz obowiązek względem kibiców i zarządu. Osiągnięcie maksymalnych rezultatów wymaga maksymalnego zaangażowania w pracę. To do tego jest powołany ten klub. *Towarzysko: New York-Juventus 3:1 :Juventus Turyn podczas swojego tourne w Stanach Zjednoczonych przegrał w dzisiejszym meczu 1:3. Honorową bramkę dla Juve zdobył Amauri w 90 minucie meczu. Piłkarze Juventusu występowali jeszcze pod wodzą Alberto Zaccheroniego. :New York Red Bull-Juventus Turyn 3:1 :1:0 Hall 50 :2:0 Chinn 55 :3:0 Angel 75 :3:1 Amauri 90 :New York: Sutton - Clebao, Borman (46' Miller), Mendes, Ubiparipovic, Hall (69' Stammler), Tchani, Sassano (80' Albright), Garcia (69' Richards), Wolyniec, Chinn (69' Angel) :Juventus: Manninger (80' Baldi) - Zebina (56' Grygera), Bernardini (80' Alcibiade), Brandao (85' Salihamidzic), Grosso (67' Esposito), Marrone, Padoin (80' Belcastro), Candreva (67' Iago), Diego (56' De Ceglie), Del Piero (56' Paolucci), Trezeguet (46' Amauri) 120px|right *Materazzi w koszulce anty-Juve :Czy Marco Materazzi przekroczył wczoraj pewne granice? Po tym, jak Inter zdobył puchar Ligi Mistrzów, włoski obrońca Nerazzurrich paradował w specjalnie przygotowanej koszulce, na której widniało hasło skierowane pod adresem Juventusu. Koszulka przedstawiała samego piłkarza z pucharem Ligi Mistrzów w rękach, ubranego w koszulkę Interu. Hasło, jakie na niej widniało, to pytanie: I co, ten puchar też chcecie nam zabrać? Nawiązywało ono rzecz jasna do faktu, że Juventus wystosował oficjalne pismo z wnioskiem o odebranie Interowi scudetto przyznane im cztery lata temu, odebrane wcześniej Juventusowi. *Manninger: Zacząć od zera :Przed nami pierwszy przystanek w tournée Juventusu za oceanem - już dzisiaj o godzinie 19:00 Bianconeri zmierzą się z ekipą NY Red Bulls. Entuzjastycznie o samym mieście wypowiada się przed mikrofonami Juventus Channel Alexander Manninger, podkreślając, że bardzo liczy na zakończenie sezonu w pozytywnym akcencie. Byłem w Nowym Jorku już zeszłego lata na wakacjach i niezwykle się emocjonuję, gdyż to miasto jest wspaniałe. Mecze towarzyskie takie jak ten należą do spotkań o pewnym prestiżu. Nie pokonuje się tylu tysięcy kilometrów tylko po to, żeby później zagrać byle jak na boisku. Będziemy się starali pokazać więcej radości w grze, chociaż był to trudny rok, ale chcemy zakończyć go jak najlepiej, aby później móc zacząć od nowa. Analizując ten nieszczególnie udany sezon Alex skupia się też na przyszłości: Nasz zespół dysponuje znakomitymi piłkarzami i prezentuje wysoką jakość, co nie zdarza się często. Być może nie udało nam się stworzyć zgranej grupy, co powinno mieć miejsce. Nigdy nie zdołaliśmy znaleźć właściwego rytmu i ciągłości w grze. Jednakże silnych zawodników nam nie brak, a zatem musimy tylko znaleźć sposób, aby to zademonstrować. A analizując przyszłość nie sposób pominąć zarząd klubu.. Nie miałem jeszcze możliwości zapoznania się, jednak doskonale wiem o tym, że w sferze zarządu doszło do znacznych zmian. Życzę sobie, aby pozwolili nam przeżyć zupełnie odmienny od minionego sezon, pełen nowej energii. Przyjdzie nam zacząć od zera i powrócić do wielkich rywalizacji. 120px|right *Moretti: Candreva chce zostać w Juve :Andrea Moretti, reprezentujący interesy Antonio Candrevy, przyznał w wywiadzie dla Tuttomercatoweb, że młody Włoch wypożyczony z Udinese chce zostać w Juventusie. Zaczynając jednak od tematu Mundialu, Moretti skomentował fakt, iż Candreva dostał się na listę 30-stu piłkarzy wstępnie powołanych do kadry. Co to oznacza dla zawodnika Juve? Antonio może na pewno nazwać to świetnym osiągnięciem, tym bardziej, że rok temu biegał za piłką w Serie B. Na pewno zrobił niesamowite postępy. Lippi ma rzecz jasna prawo do swoich własnych decyzji i pewnie słusznie stawia przede wszystkim na tych, którzy mają już jakieś doświadczenie z reprezentacją. Tak czy inaczej, jestem przekonany, że Candreva nieraz jeszcze zagra w trykocie kadry Italii. Jak przedstawia się przyszłość Antonio? Zostanie w Juve czy wróci do Udinese? W przyszłym tygodniu wybieram się do Turynu razem z Federico Pastorello, żeby ocenić sytuację razem z nowym szefostwem Juventusu. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji podyskutować z nimi na temat Candrevy. Z jego strony priorytetem jest pozostanie w Juve, ale chcemy się zorientować, co planuje wobec niego klub. *Marotta: Nie kupię nikogo z Sampy :Giuseppe Marotta zapowiedział, że nie ma w planach kupować na siłę do Juventusu piłkarzy Sampdorii. Dyrektor generalny Juve zapowiedział, by nie spodziewać się transferu żadnego piłkarza Sampy do Turynu. Do tej pory z Juve łączone były dwa główne nazwiska piłkarzy Sampdorii: Antonio Cassano, Giampaolo Pazzini. W obu przypadkach na korzyść miał działać fakt, iż zawodników tych dobrze zna zarówno Marotta, jak i Del Neri. Tymczasem Beppe powiedział w ostatnim wywiadzie, udzielonym dziennikarzom Secolo XIX: Nie mam zamiaru sprowadzać do Juventusu żadnego z piłkarzy Sampdorii. Następnie dodał: Nie chcę robić z Juventusu drugiej Sampdorii. 120px|right *Italia przeciwko Interowi? :Dzisiejszy mecz finałowy Champions League w teorii jest pojedynkiem włosko-niemieckim, ale tak naprawdę należałoby go chyba nazwać pojedynkiem Niemcy vs reszta świata, bo przeciwnik Bawarczyków z włoskim pochodzeniem niewiele ma wspólnego. Jeśli Inter przegra finał Ligi Mistrzów, jestem pewien, że nasi kibice wyjdą na ulice, by to świętować - słowa Giampiero Paradiso, prezydenta Juventus Club w Rivoli. Nie zorganizowaliśmy niczego szczególnego, bo to przynosi pecha. Gadając zbytnio ryzykujemy tym, że Nerazzurri dostaną nagle skrzydeł, a do tego doprowadzić absolutnie nie chcemy. Dobrze zorganizowane kibicowanie nie niesie za sobą niebezpieczeństwa. Przegrana Interu w ogóle by nas nie wzruszyła - przyznaje Carlo Perruquet, prezydent Forza Juve Fans Club. Gdyby była to drużyna włoska, nasze zachowanie byłoby o wiele cieplejsze, jednak biorąc po uwagę, że grają tam sami obcokrajowcy, o wiele lepiej będzie, jeśli przegrają. Nie warto się z tym kryć. Nieco odmienną opinię zdaje się prezentować, przynajmniej w słowach, Club Torino Doc: Inter to nasz najpoważniejszy wróg, jednak mamy zamiar uszanować walory sportowe. Na chwilę obecną nie mamy w planach żadnego świętowania. Wtóruje mu Juventus Club Primo Amore i jego prezydent, Andrea Scilipoti: Zawsze kibicuję włoskim ekipom, nawet jeśli nazywają się Inter. Jednak z pewnością niektórzy nasi członkowie również będą wspierać Bayern. Najlepszym dla nich wyjściem byłoby pojechać do Madrytu wspierać własną drużynę, ale nie mogąc tego zrobić życzą jak najgorzej naszemu rywalowi. W jeszcze innym tonie wypowiedział się Stefano, jeden z przedstawicieli Drughi. Koncentrując się na manifestacji z 29 maja nie mamy czasu na takie sprawy. Przy tej okazji uczcimy pamięć 39 tifosich, ale podniesiemy głos także w sprawie 29 tytułów mistrzowskich, które nam skradziono. Nikt tutaj nikomu nie zabrania świętowania ewentualnej klęski Interu. Osobiście jednak nie obejrzę tego spotkania, jest wiele ciekawszych rzeczy do zrobienia. *Perinetti: Kjaer i Cassani do Juventusu! :Zajmujący się na co dzień między innymi sprawami piłkarskiego mercato dyrektor sportowy Sieny, Goirgio Perinetti, jest przekonany, że Simon Kjaer i Mattia Cassani niebawem przeprowadzą się do Juventusu. W wywiadzie dla Mediagol Perinetti powiedział: Nowy dyrektor generalny Juventusu to człowiek z ogromnym doświadczeniem, mimo iż jak na swój zawód, wciąż jest stosunkowo młody. Następnie dodał: Marotta zawsze szukał piłkarzy konkretnych, świetnych, dobrze wyszkolonych technicznie i z osobowością piłkarską. Jestem niemal przekonany, że Cassani i Kjaer są już praktycznie piłkarzami Juventusu - absolutnie. 120px|right *Pazzini za Giovinco i pieniądze? :Media włoskie poinformowały dzisiaj, iż Juventus chce sprowadzić do Turynu napastnika Sampdorii, Giampaolo Pazziniego. W zamian za niego do Genui miałby przeprowadzić się Sebastian Giovinc. Agent młodego zawodnika Juve twierdzi, że nic nie wie o takich planach. Del Neri i Marotta chcą podobno sprawić, by Pazzini trafił do Juve. Trudno powiedzieć, ile w tym prawdy, zwłaszcza, że nie tak dawno sam piłkarz Sampy stwierdził, że chce zostać w obecnym klubie. Dzisiaj włoscy dziennikarze poczęstowali wszystkich informacją, jakoby do Sampdorii miał się przenieść w zamian za Pazziniego Sebastian Giovinco, do którego Bianconeri mieliby jeszcze dorzucić trochę pieniędzy. Jestem niemal codziennie w kontakcie z Juve i nikt o niczym takim mnie nie poinformował - twierdzi jednak agent Seby, Claudio Pasqualin. Mnie nie interesują pogłoski prasowe, tylko konkrety - a te słyszę bezpośrednio od przedstawicieli klubu, jeśli tylko się pojawiają. *Caliendo: porozmawiam z Marottą :W rozmowie z dziennikarzami portalu Romacalcionews.it agent Davida Trezeguet, Antonio Caliendo, zapowiedział, iż zanim zadeklaruje cokolwiek w sprawie przyszłości Francuza, chce porozmawiać o niej z Beppe Marottą. Caliendo przyznał: Kontrakt Davida z Juventusem ważny jest jeszcze przez rok. Zanim będziemy gdybać o jego przyszłości, chcę spotkać się z nowym dyrektorem generalnym klubu, Marottą. Następnie dodał: W styczniu na przykład mieliśmy sygnały silnego zainteresowania piłkarzem ze strony Milanu, ale koniec końców nic z tego nie wyszło. Roma? Do tej pory nie wyraziła chęci współpracy z Trezeguet i nie sądzę, żeby to się w najbliższym czasie zmieniło. 120px|right *Diego: Jeszcze pokażę, na co mnie stać! :Brazylijczyk Diego Ribas da Cunha wierzy, że w przyszłym sezonie będzie mógł wynagrodzić wszystkim to, iż w minionym nie pokazał wszystkiego, na co go stać. Piłkarz zapowiada, że zademonstruje swoją prawdziwą wartość. Zdaniem wielu przybycie do Juve Luigi Del Neriego oznacza dla Bianconerich powrót do ustawienia 4-4-2, jako że sam trener przyznaje, że nie wyobraża sobie gry bez skrzydłowych. Idąc dalej, jeśli faktycznie 4-4-2, to pierwszą ofiarą tych zmian może stać się właśnie Diego. On sam jednak wierzy, że będzie miał szansę zademonstrowania tego, co potrafi. Myślę, że wszyscy przeszliśmy przez pewien fatalny okres, który jest już jednak za nami. Zarówno ja sam, jak i cała drużyna, nie dokonaliśmy tego, co byliśmy w stanie. Osobiście od początku chciałem i nadal bardzo chcę pokazać wszystkim kibicom Juventusu, do czego jestem zdolny - zapowiedział zawodnik. Diego bez wątpienia chce podbić serca turyńskiej publiczności, wierzy również, że któregoś dnia dzięki dobrej grze będzie mógł zagrać w reprezentacji narodowej Brazylii. Jak sam przyznaje, Canarinhos walczą o zwycięstwo w Mundialu, bo tak wręcz nakazuje tradycja. Wygrali już Coppa America, Puchar Konfederacji, teraz lecą na Mundial. Ja decyzją trenera Dungi nie polecę do RPA - to jego wybór, do którego ma prawo i który ja szanuję. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej mogę udzielić, jest ta na boisku w koszulce Juventusu. Zapytany o finał Ligi Mistrzów, Diego odpowiedział: Trzeba powiedzieć, że Mourinho zrobił dużo dobrej roboty. Zaniósł Inter tam, gdzie ten już dawno nie był. Zbudował drużynę, która jest w stanie wygrać scudetto. Z drugiej strony Bayern też rozegrał zaskakująco świetny sezon. *Juventus jedzie na tourne do Stanów Zjednoczonych :Dla Juventusu Turyn sezon jeszcze się nie skończył. Klub wybiera się na tourne do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie rozegra dwa spotkania. 23 maja w Nowym Jorku Bianconeri zmierzą się z Red Bull, a trzy dni później w Toronto z ACF Fiorentiną. Oprócz Manningera, De Ceglie, Grosso, Grygery, Legrottaglie, Zebiny, Candrevy, Salihamidzicia, Diego, Amauriego, Del Piero, Paolucciego, Trezeguet do USA wybierają się także piłkarze, którzy ostatnio na zasadzie wypożyczenia bronili barw innych ekip, a mowa tu o: Francesco Bardim, (bramkarz Livorno), Alessandro Bernardinim (obrońca Livorno), Goncalo Jardim Brandao (obrońca Sieny), Albinie Ekdalu (pomocnik Sieny), Simone Padoinie (pomocnik Atalanty). Ponadto na tourne wybiera się dwóch zawodników Primavery: Luca Belcastro i Luca Marrone. 120px|right *Marotta i Del Neri oficjalnie w Juventusie :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o tym, że w klubie odpowiednio na stanowiskach dyrektora generalnego i trenera pierwszej drużyny zostali zatrudnieni Giuseppe Marotta i Luigi Del Neri. Giuseppe Marotta podpisał kontrakt, jaki obowiązywać będzie obie strony do 30 czerwca 2013 roku. Od teraz jest odpowiedzialny za sektor sportowy oraz medyczny, a pełna nazwa jego stanowiska brzmi: Dyrektor Generalny Sekcji Sportowej. Marotta będzie raportować bezpośrednio do pełniącego od dzisiaj funkcje administracyjne Jean-Claude Blanka. Luigi Del Neri od 1 lipca tego roku oficjalnie obejmuje funkcję trenera pierwszej drużyny. Kontrakt, jaki został z nim zawarty, obowiązywać będzie do 30 czerwca 2012 roku. Jutro w samo południe telewizja Juventus Channel przeprowadzi transmisję z oficjalnej prezentacji obu nowo zatrudnionych w turyńskim klubie. *Andrea Agnelli oficjalnie prezydentem! :Od dzisiaj Andrea Agnelli oficjalnie jest nowym prezydentem Juventusu. Włoch został mianowany najwyżej postawioną postacią w hierarchii turyńskiego klubu dzisiaj po południu, podczas zgromadzenia Rady Nadzorczej w siedzibie Juve przy Corso Galileo Ferraris. Zaraz po zakończeniu zgromadzenia Agnelli oświadczył: Tym, co dzisiaj się wydarzyło, uzmysławiamy wszystkim jeszcze dobitniej, iż nasza rodzina zawsze była i nadal chce być blisko Juve. Następnie dodał: Przed nami ogrom pracy do wykonania, dlatego też od dzisiaj razem z Jean-Claude Blankiem pragniemy zaangażować się w nią we współpracy i zgodzie z resztą członków zarządu oraz Radą Nadzorczą. Niebawem opracujemy szczegółową strategię na przyszły sezon oraz program naszych działań. Decyzją Rady Nadzorczej Jean-Claude Blanc został przesunięty do wykonywania innych zadań niż dotychczas. Andrea Agnelli tymczasem został 25. prezydentem Juventusu w historii klubu. 120px|right *Marotta i Del Neri chcą Criscito w Juve :Okazuje się, że Beppe Marotta i Gigi Del Neri mają nieco inne podejście do niektórych spraw, niż Secco, Blanc i Bettega. O ile dotychczasowa trójka włodarzy klubu optowała za sprowadzeniem Palladino i zostawieniem Domenico Criscito w Genui, o tyle Marotta i Del Neri chcą, by młody Włoch wrócił do domu. Ostatnio ze składu kadry na Mundial wypadł Fabio Grosso, Lippi postanowił jednak, że nadal będzie stawiał właśnie na Criscito. Już ten fakt o czymś świadczy, Marotta i Del Neri są jednak i tak świadomi wartości młodego Domenico. Obaj chcą, by piłkarz wrócił tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Nie znaczy to, że nie miałby wrócić też Palladino, ale na pewno byli pracownicy Sampdorii nie chcą odpuścić w temacie Criscito. Dyskusja dotyczy również Davide Lanzafame - przy czym w jego wypadku on sam przyznał, że wolałby zostać w Parmie. Jak by nie było, wiele wskazuje na to, że Juventus nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa w temacie Criscito, a Marotta i Del Neri chcą stawiać na młodych utalentowanych piłkarzy. *Robben zagra dla Juventusu? :Jednym z głównych celów nowej ekipy kierowniczej Juventusu ma być Arjen Robben, piłkarz Bayernu Monachium. Andrea Agnelli jest pasjonatem jego talentu piłkarskiego i chce sprowadzić go do Turynu, ma więc wspierać działania prowadzące w tym kierunku. Agnelli chce, by Juventus wrócił na szczyt. Żeby było to możliwe, drużyna piłkarzy musi składać się z elementów, które będą potrafiły ze sobą współpracować i walczyć o te szczytne cele. Robben to zdaniem Bianconerich synonim szybkości, taktyki i zmysłu piłkarskiego w jednym. Zarówno w ustawieniu 4-4-2 jak i 4-2-4 sprawdziłby się w ich odczuciu wyśmienicie. Pierwszą kwestią jest oczywiście cena karty zawodniczej Holendra. Minimum 30 milionów euro - tyle należałoby wydać, by sprowadzić go do Juve. Bayern jest jednocześnie na tyle solidną ekonomicznie ekipą, że szefowie tegoż klubu nie mają - w przeciwieństwie na przykład do Liverpoolu - ciśnienia na sprzedawanie swoich gwiazd. Inną sprawą jest też to, że zgadzając się na przeprowadzkę do Juventusu Robben świadomie zrezygnowałby z udziału w przyszłorocznej edycji Ligi Mistrzów - którą być może wygra już w najbliższą sobotę - na rzecz występów w Lidze Europejskiej. Szefowie Juve obmyślają więc plan dotyczący oferty, która miałaby wynagrodzić mu w pewien sposób tę "niedogodność". 120px|right *Secco dementuje powiązania z Bologną :Od jakiegoś czasu w medialnych kuluarach mówi się o tym, że Alessio Secco przeprowadzi się do Bologni, by w tym klubie pełnić rolę dyrektora generalnego. Dziennikarze zapytali więc o to samego zainteresowanego. Według informacji podawanych przez włoskie media Secco miałby zastąpić w Bologni Lukę Baraldiego. Na antenie Sportoday Alessio zdementował jednak te pogłoski. Niestety, to tylko czcze dyskusje - powiedział. Co ciekawe jednak, mimo iż oficjalna strona Juventusu milczy w tej sprawie, niemal wszystkie media - włoskie i angielskie - piszą o Secco już jako o "ex-pracowniku Juve", precyzując, że na początku tego tygodnia pożegnał się on z turyńskim klubem. *Tiago chce zostać w Hiszpanii :Grający na wypożyczeniu w Atletico Madryt Portugalczyk Tiago przyznał w wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom A Bola, iż chciałby zostać w Hiszpanii. Pomocnik Juventusu nie chce wracać do Turynu. W Hiszpanii jest mi bardzo dobrze - przyznaje. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy i po prostu uwielbiam tutejszy futbol. Wszystko jest tu bardzo wyjątkowe. Nie rozpaczałbym, gdybym miał kolejne pół roku rozegrać właśnie tutaj. Tymczasem Portugalczyk jest związany ważnym kontraktem z Juve - obowiązującym jeszcze przez dwa lata. Zobaczymy, co będzie. To już nie zależy ode mnie. Wiem, że Atletico i Juventus dogadują szczegóły, ja muszę po prostu czekać na wieści. Zobaczymy, jaką decyzję podejmą. 120px|right *Chiellini: Nareszcie ten sezon się skończył :Na swojej stronie internetowej obrońca Juventusu, Giorgio Chiellini, nie kryje zadowolenia z faktu, iż fatalny sezon w wykonaniu Bianconerich dobiegł już końca. Nareszcie jest już za nami! - pisze defensor Starej Damy. Nie tylko kibice odetchnęli z ulgą po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego prowadzącego mecz Milanu z Juventusem, którego wynik dobrze ilustrował cały sezon w wykonaniu Bianconerich. Nareszcie ten sezon się skończył - napisał Giorgio. Mecz z Milanem niestety w pewien sposób obrazuje cały nasz rok pracy. Tak jak już mówiłem wcześniej, teraz musimy jedynie odwrócić kartkę i zapisywać tę zupełnie czystą już w inny sposób. W ciągu najbliższych dni postaram się nieco podładować moje baterie razem z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, by niedługo potem móc rozpocząć przygodę z Mundialem w Południowej Afryce. *Martina: Buffon na pewno zostanie! :Gianluigi Buffon zostaje w Juventusie. Agentowi piłkarza Juve - Silvano Martinie - znudziło się już powtarzać w kółko jedno i to samo, jednak w obliczu medialnych spekulacji po raz kolejny postarał się przemówić ludziom do rozsądku. W wywiadzie dla Tuttomercatoweb Martina przyznał: Ja naprawdę już nie wiem, jakich słów mam używać, mówiąc o Buffonie. Wydaje się, że on chyba naprawdę powinien odejść - przynajmniej bazując na tym, o czym trąbi się dookoła. Następnie dodał: Widząc upór, z jakim pisze się ciągle o jego rzekomej wyprowadzce z Juventusu, chciałbym odwołać się do zdrowego rozsądku i przypomnieć, że Gigi ma jeszcze ważny kontrakt z Juve i w przyszłym sezonie nadal będzie grał w tym klubie. Owszem, na pytanie, gdzie chciałby się przenieść, czysto hipotetycznie odpowiedział, że do Anglii, ale przecież nie powiedział nic ponad to. W sobotę też nie powiedział, że odchodzi - ale prasa już po swojemu ubarwiła jego wypowiedź. Del Neri to naprawdę inteligentny człowiek i wie, że może liczyć na Buffona w nadchodzącym roku. 120px|right *Edgar Davids: Mnie też nie było łatwo! :Były piłkarz Juventusu, Edgar Davids, wypowiedział się na temat pogłosek o rzekomej sprzedaży Brazylijczyka Diego przez szefów turyńskiego klubu po zaledwie jednym sezonie spędzonym we Włoszech. "Pitbull" ostrzega przed pochopnymi decyzjami w tym temacie. Ponieważ ostatnio coraz częściej mówi się o tym, że szefowie Juve rozważają możliwość sprzedaży Diego, sądząc, że po prostu się nie sprawdził, Davids przestrzega: Ostrożnie z takimi decyzjami, bo potem można ich żałować. Przypomnijcie sobie moje początki w Milanie. Holender wspomniał rzecz jasna czasy, kiedy to przeniósł się z Ajaksu do Milanu, gdzie prezentował się dużo gorzej, niż w Holandii, z czasem jednak już w barwach Juve stał się niesamowicie silnym punktem drużyny Bianconerich, wspominanym przez wszystkich do dzisiaj. *Del Neri zabierze ze sobą Cassano? :Do Juventusu przeprowadzi się już niebawem Beppe Marotta, a z nim Luigi Del Neri. Ten z kolei może zabrać ze sobą z Sampdorii Antonio Cassano, któremu pomógł rozbłysnąć w Genui. Dzisiejsze wydanie Tuttosport już na pierwszej stronie informuje o tym, że z Del Nerim do Turynu może prawdopodobnie przeprowadzić się Cassano. Wczoraj trener Sampdorii, który na razie nie chce oficjalnie wypowiadać się o swojej przyszłości (dzisiaj ma rozmawiać o niej z prezydentem klubu), rzucił w rozmowie z dziennikarzami: Czy zabrałbym ze sobą Cassano do wielkiego klubu? Nie miałbym z tym żadnego problemu. Poradziłem sobie z nim w Sampdorii, mógłbym to powtórzyć i gdzie indziej. Tym 'gdzie indziej' już niebawem może być właśnie Juventus. 120px|right *Beppe Marotta: Będę pracował w Juve! :Teraz, kiedy układ tabeli Serie A jest ostatecznie znany, Beppe Marotta przyznał się do tego, że w przyszłym sezonie będzie pracował w Juventusie. Tym samym po 8 latach żegna się z Sampdorią, współpracując z którą dał się poznać z dobrej strony. Sampa wygrała z Napoli i skończyła sezon na 4. miejscu w tabeli. To naprawdę wielka radość i satysfakcja - przyznał po meczu Marotta. Zapytany jednak przez dziennikarzy, czy to prawda, iż będzie pracował teraz dla Juventusu, odpowiedział: No cóż, faktycznie - to prawda. Chciałbym jednak w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia na spokojnie wyjaśnić przyczyny mojej decyzji. Do tego warto zaznaczyć, że nie jestem nie wiadomo kim - jestem po prostu menedżerem. W ciągu 8 lat dałem Sampdorii tyle, ile mogłem. Od czasów Colantuoniego, który pełnił również funkcję prezydenta Sampy, drużyna ta była mi bardzo bliska, czułem ją wręcz pod skórą. W środku czuję, tak samo jak moi współpracownicy, że sprawiliśmy razem, że drużyna, która jedną nogą była już w Serie C, teraz zagra w Lidze Mistrzów. Kontynuując jednak komentarz na temat pracy Juventusu, Marotta powiedział: Na pewno to bardzo motywujące wyzwanie, bo przed nami bardzo dużo pracy. Chciałbym mieć pewne pole manewru, szansę do poeksperymentowania, którą chcę jednak wykorzystać w najlepszy możliwy sposób. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, jestem wielkim optymistą. Zapytany na koniec o Del Neriego i jego przyszłość, odpowiedział: Nie wiem, naprawdę. Jutro ma się spotkać z Garrone i podejmą decyzję w tej sprawie. Warto przy tej okazji przytoczyć też słowa samego prezydenta Sampdorii, Riccardo Garrone. Przyznał on: Beppe Marotta złożył już dwa dni temu dymisję ze swojego stanowiska na moje ręce. Jeśli chodzi o Del Neriego - mam nadzieję, że jutro powie mi coś więcej na temat swoich planów. *Buffon: Pożegnanie z Juve? Nie wiem... :Po dzisiejszym meczu Gianluigi Buffon nie jest już tak pewien swojej przyszłości w Juventusie. Zapytany przez dziennikarzy Sky Sport o to, czy dzisiejszy mecz nie był przypadkiem jego ostatnim w ekipie Starej Damy, nie wykluczył takiej możliwości. Dziennikarze zapytali Gigiego wprost, czy dzisiejszy przegrany mecz z Milanem był tym, którym zakończy przygodę z Juve. Nie umiem odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, nie wiem - odpowiedział Buffon. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo - dodał. Na temat samego meczu powiedział: Zagraliśmy beznadziejnie. Nie sądziłem, że doczekam takiego meczu. Na koniec, zapytany o ofertę Manchesteru City, odparował: Naprawdę nie wiem. To nie jest dobry moment na takie dyskusje, tym bardziej, jeśli spojrzy się na to, w jakim stylu właśnie zakończyliśmy ten sezon. 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Wiedziałem, na co się piszę :Ostatni mecz w tym sezonie bez wątpienia nie był pożegnaniem w dobrym stylu z kibicami Juventusu. Wysoka porażka z Milanem to z pewnością nie powód do jakiegokolwiek zadowolenia... chyba, że z powodu zakończenia tragicznego sezonu. Przed kamerami Sky Sport Zaccheroni powiedział po dzisiejszym meczu: Miałem nadzieję na to, że ten mecz będzie mimo wszystko inny, że będzie różnił się od poprzednich. Po tym, jak swoją okazję miał Iaquinta i po tym, jak na prowadzenie wyszedł Milan, przestaliśmy istnieć na boisku. Nie byliśmy w stanie odpowiedzieć swoim uderzeniem. Popełniliśmy znów zbyt wiele błędów, nie umiemy czynić rzeczy trudnych do zrealizowania. Oczekiwałem jednak - i poprosiłem o to piłkarzy - innego występu, meczu rozegranego w innym stylu. Trzeba jednak przyznać to, co pokazało boisko. A pokazało ono, że nie graliśmy w ogóle... Zaccheroni przybył na miejsce Ciro Ferrary, by wydobyć Juventus z kryzysu. Miał być swego rodzaju wybawcą, tym, który wyrwie Juve z dołka i zadba o to, by drużyna mogła zagrać w przyszłym sezonie w Lidze Mistrzów. Od samego początku moja rola w tym klubie była bardzo jasna. Zaakceptowałem warunki współpracy i dzisiaj nie mam powodu do tego, by lamentować czy mieć jakiekolwiek pretensje do kogokolwiek. Wiedziałem doskonale, że liczyć się będą tylko osiągane przez drużynę wyniki. Niestety, w kluczowych momentach nie umieliśmy o nie powalczyć - mówię choćby o meczach ze Sieną i Napoli. Nie byliśmy wówczas w najlepszej formie. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Drużyna po prostu nie miała czym biegać i kim grać. Czego spodziewać się po przyszłym Juve? Mam nadzieję, że ten, który przyjdzie na moje miejsce, będzie miał do dyspozycji większą ilość zdrowych piłkarzy - powiedział Zaccheroni. Po sezonach takich jak ten możemy spodziewać się też woli odegrania się za to wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że Juventus też będzie chciał się odegrać... *38/38: Milan-Juventus 3:0 :Dwie bramki, rozgrywającego wspaniałe spotkanie, Ronaldinho oraz trafienie Luki Antoniniego dały AC Milan zwycięstwo nad Juventusem Turyn 3:0. Tym samym powtórzył się wynik z pierwszego spotkania obu zespołów w tym sezonie. Dla obu zespołów ten mecz był z gatunku tych o prestiż. Zarówno Juventus, jak i Milan miały już pewne miejsca w Serie A - Bianconeri siódme, Rossoneri trzecie. Jak powszechnie jednak wiadomo w spotkania pomiędzy odwiecznymi wrogami wkłada się dwa razy więcej sił. Lepiej mecz rozpoczął się dla przyjezdnych z Turynu. W piątej minucie doskonałą sytuację miał Vincenzo Iaquinta, który, znalazłszy się sam na sam z bramkarzem, uderzył po długim słupku niecelnie. Doskonałą piłkę snajperowi Juve zagrał Hasan Salihamidzić. W 13 minucie natomiast bardzo silnie, po ziemi, uderzył Claudio Marchisio. Dida usiłował łapać piłkę i to był jego błąd, gdyż ta wyśliznęła mu się z uścisku i gdyby Iaquinta wcześniej się zorientował w sytuacji, to mielibyśmy 1:0 dla Bianconerich. Pierwsze poważniejsze zagrożenie pod bramką Juventusu i już gol dla gospodarzy. W 14 minucie dwójkową akcję przeprowadzili Seedorf i Antonini. Ten drugi ubiegł obrońcę i zagrał do Holendra, posłał piłkę Antoniniemu za linię obrony Juve, a Antonini lobem wpakował ją do siatki. W kolejnych minutach na boisku trwała wyrównana walka. W 27 minucie szansę miała La Vecchia Signora, jednak dokładnego podania Marchisio nie spożytkował w odpowiedni sposób Iaquinta. Po raz kolejny można było powiedzieć, ze niewykorzystane sytuacje lubią się mścić kilkadziesiąt sekund później, gdy na 2:0 podwyższył Ronaldinho. Brazylijczyk po złym zachowaniu obrony Starej Damy wyszedł sam na sam z Buffonem i płaskim uderzeniem nie dał Gigiemu żadnych szans. Przed przerwą dwie szansę mieli jeszcze goście. Najpierw zza pola karnego mocno uderzał Del Piero, jednak skierował on futbolówkę w środek bramki, więc Dida, choć z trudem, wybił piłkę ponad poprzeczkę. Następnie kilkanaście sekund później główkował minimalnie niecelnie. Ostatecznie pierwsza połowa spotkania zakończyła się wynikiem 2:0 dla Rossonerich. Po wznowieniu gry na boisku w miejsce Buffona pojawił się Alexander Manninger. Austriak bardzo szybko dostał szansę na wykazanie się. W 51 minucie z rzutu wolnego potężnie uderzył Alexandre Pato. Na szczęście dla golkipera Juve Brazylijczyk posłał piłkę wprost w niego, więc Manninger mógł wypiąstkować ją przed siebie. Chwilę wcześniej, po stracie przed polem karnym Milanu, dobrą sytuację miał Juventus, ale gracze Alberto Zaccheroniego sami byli zbyt zaskoczeni takim obrotem sprawy i nic z tej akcji nie wyszło. W 67 minucie Bianconerich pogrążył Ronaldinho, strzelając swoją drugą bramkę dzisiaj. Zbyt krótko piłkę wybijał z pola karnego jeden z obrońców Juve i piłka trafiła do Brazylijczyka, który z chirurgiczną wprost precyzją zmieścił piłkę tuż przy słupku bramki strzeżonej przez Manningera. Uderzenie nie było mocne, ale niezwykle dokładne i to spowodowało powodzenie tej akcji. W tym momencie Bianconeri mieli ujemny bilans bramkowy na zakończenie sezonu! Minuty mijały a wynik nie ulegał zmianie, gdy arbiter zagwizdał po raz ostatni na tablicy świetlnej mieliśmy wynik 3:0 dla gospodarzy, którzy mogą dopisać sobie trzy punkty do tegorocznego dorobku. :AC Milan-Juventus Turyn 3:0 :1:0 Antonini 14 :2:0 Ronaldinho 28 :3:0 Ronaldinho 67 :Milan: Dida (87' Abbiati) - Zambrotta, Thiago, Favalli (61' Nesta), Antonini - Gattuso, Pirlo - Seedorf - Pato, Borriello, Ronaldinho (70' Inzaghi) :Juventus: Buffon (46' Manninger) - Zebina (75' Caceres), Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Salihamidzic (46' Camoranesi), Poulsen, Marchisio - Candreva - Del Piero, Iaquinta :Żółte kartki: Gattuso 21', Ronaldinho 69' (Milan) - Cannavaro 36', Grosso 50' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Matteo Simone Trefoloni 120px|right *Turyńskie rewolucje - już niebawem :Zgodnie z informacjami napływającymi z coraz bardziej słonecznej Italii, niebawem możemy spodziewać się pożegnania trzech postaci, które w ostatnich miesiącach pracowały w Juve. Chodzi o Alberto Zaccheroniego, Alessio Secco i Renzo Castagniniego. Rewolucja - tym hasłem pieczętują dzisiejsze wydanie swojego żurnala dziennikarze Tuttosport. Wiadomo już praktycznie, że Alberto Zaccheroni nie będzie dłużej trenerem Juventusu, sam z resztą przyznał to podczas przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej. Rzecz w tym, że nie tylko on ma opuścić klub. Od początku tygodnia trwają bowiem spotkania z poszczególnymi członkami załogi Starej Damy - tymi, którzy nie będą już niebawem jej częścią. Spotyka się z nimi sam Jean-Claude Blanc, który korzysta przy tym z pomocy dyrektora finansowego Michele Bergero oraz adwokata klubu Michele Briamonte, który zajmuje się kontraktami pracowników klubu oraz kwestiami prawniczymi. Według ostatnich doniesień pierwsi do wylotu zaraz po Zaccheronim będą Alessio Secco i Renzo Castagnini. Wczoraj miały być dogadywane ostatnie formalności dotyczące pożegnania obecnego dyrektora sportowego oraz szefa drużyny obserwatorów Juventusu. Obaj mają złożyć dymisję, bo na tym polega porozumienie, jakie zawarli z klubem po tygodniu negocjacji. Oficjalny komunikat w ich sprawie ma zostać podany dopiero po tym, jak Andrea Agnelli zostanie mianowany w pełni prezydentem Juventusu - czyli nie wcześniej, niż w poniedziałek. Choć czas na oficjalną prezentację nowego sztabu Juve jeszcze nadejdzie, w środę Andrea Agnelli ma spotkać się już z Beppe Marottą, Luigim Del Nerim i Jean-Claude Blankiem, by oficjalnie przedstawić im wizję swoich działań w roli prezydenta klubu. Od tejże chwili nowy sztab Bianconerich (z Fabio Paraticim, który jest prawą ręką Marotty w sprawach mercato, włącznie) ma wziąć się do pracy, by razem z nowym trenerem wyrobić się z ogromem zadań, jakie będą mieli do wykonania przed rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu. A ten z kolei oficjalnie rozpocznie się dla Bianconerich 29 lipca meczami eliminacyjnymi do rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej. Z ostatnich informacji na temat zgrupowania wynika, iż rozpocznie się ono w piątek 2 lipca - choć data ta jeszcze czeka na ostateczne potwierdzenie przez klub. *Zac: Sprowadziłem Juve w dół tabeli :W swojej ostatniej przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej w charakterze trenera Juventusu udział wziął Alberto Zaccheroni. Włoch nie krył rozczarowania związanego z tym, co udało - a raczej czego nie udało się osiągnąć. Przed meczem z Milanem - drużyną, z którą wygrał scudetto w 1999 roku, Zaccheroni przyznał: Na pewno jesteśmy rozczarowani. Sezon właśnie się kończy, a zamiast spektakularnej końcówki gramy w zasadzie o nic, nie mamy już możliwości zdziałać niczego więcej i poprawić naszej sytuacji. Kiedy tutaj przyszedłem, miałem nadzieję, na to, że wyciągnę Juventus w górę tabeli, tymczasem sprowadziłem go jeszcze niżej. Niestety, ostatnio wszelkie problemy się spiętrzyły i oto, gdzie przez to się znajdujemy. Tak to już jest, że trener może walczyć tylko tymi, których ma do dyspozycji, a nie tymi, których chciałby mieć... Następnie Zaccheroni podkreślił, iż główną przyczyną fatalnego sezonu były ciągłe kontuzje piłkarzy. W niektórych momentach kontuzjowanych było nawet 10 czy 11 piłkarzy, pozostali z kolei ledwo co wykurowali swoje urazy, nie byli więc w najlepszej formie. Nikt w drużynie nie był w stanie bezproblemowo przejść przez ten sezon. Najgorsze było to, że w kluczowym momencie sezonu nie byliśmy w stanie powalczyć - mówię o meczach ze Sieną, Fulham, Sampdorią i Napoli. Zapytany o przyczynę tej fali kontuzji odpowiedział: Myślę, że trzeba to zrzucić na bark przygotowań do obecnego sezonu. Nie chodzi mi przy tym o pracę tych, którzy przygotowywali drużynę do rozgrywek, ale o program tournee, który przewidywał mecze z drużynami, które nie były zbyt wymagającym przeciwnikiem z punktu widzenia atletycznego oraz pod względem sprawności fizycznej. Co do stanu boisk - nie jestem może specjalistą w tej dziedzinie, ale raczej wykluczyłbym taką ewentualność. Zapytany o przyszłość, Zaccheroni wydawał się być spokojny. Sezon okazał się niestety takim, jakim się okazał. Trudno więc spodziewać się, że dostanę propozycję przedłużenia kontraktu. Nie otrzymałem jeszcze żadnych oficjalnych informacji w tej sprawie ze strony klubu, więc moja umowa niezmiennie wygasa 30 czerwca. Zanim to jednak nastąpi, trzeba zmierzyć się z Milanem na ich własnym boisku. Nie będzie to mecz decydujący o układzie w tabeli Serie A, zawsze jednak takie pojedynki są - a przynajmniej powinny być - czymś szczególnym. Szkoda, że gramy ten mecz jako ostatni w sezonie, bo tego typu potyczki zawsze powinny być czymś wyjątkowym. Na pewno w pewien sposób będzie tak i tym razem, choć dla obu drużyn los w tabeli jest już zupełnie jasny. Oczekuję kontroli z naszej strony, chcę zobaczyć Juventus, który wie, jak wejść w ten mecz. Wynik? Jedyne, co się liczy, to fakt, iż jesteśmy poza burtą Ligi Mistrzów. Reszta nie ma znaczenia - powiedział na koniec Alberto Zaccheroni, któremu niebawem Juventus podziękuje za współpracę. 120px|right *Powołania na Milan :Alberto Zaccheroni powołał 22 piłkarzy na ostatni mecz w tym sezonie przeciwko AC Milanowi. Z powodu kontuzji nie zagrają: Sissoko, Grygera, Giovinco i Chimenti. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Piccolo :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Candreva, Diego :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet, Paolucci *Fabio Cannavaro wróci do Neapolu :Tego lata do Napoli może trafić Fabio Cannavaro - informują dziennikarze włoscy. Michele Criscitiello poinformował o porozumieniu między klubem z Neapolu a piłkarzem, jakie już niebawem ma zostać zawarte. Criscitello wyjawił: Szefowie Napoli praktycznie już dopinają temat przeprowadzki Fabio Cannavaro do Neapolu. Całej akcji sprzyja fakt, iż w przyszłym sezonie sponsorem technicznym tego klubu będzie Nike, z którym kontrakt ma zawarty Cannavaro. Nike będzie miało więc spory wpływ na sprawny przebieg tej przeprowadzki. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Cannavaro otrzymałby dwuletni kontrakt, zarobki w wysokości 1,8 miliona euro rocznie oraz perspektywy w postaci stanowiska kierowniczego w Napoli po zakończeniu kariery piłkarskiej. Informacjom tym wtóruje La Gazzetta dello Sport, która pisze, iż mimo tego, że najbliższe otoczenie piłkarza póki co zaprzecza doniesieniom o jego przeprowadzce do Neapolu, w rzeczywistości sprawa zmierza już ku swojemu finałowi. Dementowania pogłosek należy spodziewać się przynajmniej do Mundialu - potem wszystko ma potoczyć się dosyć szybko. Co ciekawe, w taki rozwój wydarzeń wierzy też sam Luciano Moggi, który zasłynął z tego, że zna się na prawach, jakimi rządzi się włoskie mercato. Operacja ta jest jak najbardziej prawdopodobna - powiedział. Fabio cały czas dąży do tego, żeby wrócić do Neapolu i właśnie tam zakończyć karierę piłkarską. W ten sposób praktycznie rozwiązałyby się wszelkie jego problemy, z kwestią zarobków włącznie. 120px|right *Luisao za 6 milionów euro w Juve? :Na celowniku Juventusu znalazł się obrońca Benfiki, 29-letni Brazylijczyk Luisano. Bianconeri, którzy stracili w tym sezonie ponad 50 bramek, chcą pilnie wzmocnić linię defensywy. Czy Luisao to dobry kandydat do tegoż celu? Nie tylko Juve interesuje się Brazylijczykiem. Znalazł się on również pod lupą Fiorentiny, Zenitu Sankt Petersburg i Atletico Madryt. Co prawda w październiku piłkarz przedłużył kontrakt z klubem do czerwca 2013 roku, nie znaczy to jednak, iż nie może opuścić Benfiki. Juventus musiałby jednak wyłożyć na stół 6 milionów euro. *Iaquinta zapowiada wielki pojedynek :Vincenzo Iaquinta zapowiada wielki mecz Juventusu z Milanem. Włoch uważa, że ostatni mecz kiepskiego sezonu z takim przeciwnikiem motywuje dodatkowo. Czy jednak zapowiedzi wystarczą, by zobaczyć naprawdę solidnie grające Juve? Dążymy do tego, by zakończyć ten sezon sukcesem, dlatego jedziemy na San Siro z myślą o zwycięstwie - powiedział na antenie Juventus Channel Iaquinta. To prawda, że wynik meczu nie ma zbytniego znaczenia ani dla nas, ani dla nich, ale potyczki Juventusu z Milanem zawsze mają dodatkowy smaczek, dlatego tym bardziej będzie to piękny mecz, prawdziwy pojedynek. Zapytany o zbliżający się Mundial Iaquinta odpowiedział: Kiedy coraz bliżej jest wydarzenie piłkarskie tego kalibru, nastroje są zawsze świetne. Czeka nas jeszcze zgrupowanie a potem wyjazd do RPA. Trener ogłosił już listę 30-stu piłkarzy, spośród których 23-ech poleci do Afryki, a 7-miu zostanie w domu. Chciałbym być w tej finałowej grupie, rzecz jasna. Nie ma chyba lepszego sposobu na przekonanie do siebie Marcello Lippiego, niż dobra gra na San Siro uwieńczona golem. Mam nadzieję, że mi się uda ta sztuka. Strzelanie bramek jest dla napastnika czymś fundamentalnym, więc tym bardziej w sobotni wieczór zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. 120px|right *Aquilani za 10 mln funtów w Juve? :Dziennikarze The Sun podali informację, iż Juventus planuje wykupić za 10 milionów funtów kartę zawodniczą Alberto Aquilaniego, grającego obecnie w Liverpoolu. Piłkarzem interesuje się też Fiorentina, ale proponuje Anglikom mniejsze pieniądze, stąd to Juventus jest faworytem w tej bitwie. Aquilani zdaniem wielu nie sprawdził się w Anglii i niechybnie czeka go powrót do Italii. W Liverpoolu zagrał jedynie 13 razy, pokazując jedynie przebłyski jakości, jaką prezentował w Romie. Z ostatnich doniesień prasowych z Anglii wynika, że Juventus dogada się z Liverpoolem i wykupi Aquilaniego, proponując 3 miliony funtów więcej niż Fiorentina, która zgodnie z tym, o czym pisze z kolei Daily Mirror, zaoferowała Anglikom 7 milionów. *Giovinco odejdzie do Violi za Vargasa? :Agent Sebastiana Giovinco, Andrea D'Amico, ustosunkował się do ostatnich pogłosek dotyczących piłkarza Juventusu, z których wynika, że interesuje się nim Fiorentina i że już niebawem młody Włoch będzie grał dla tejże ekipy. Ostatnio pojawiła się teoria, że Giovinco mógłby dołączyć do Fiorentiny w ramach wymiany zawodników - do Juventusu w zamian za niego miałby przejść Vargas. W wywiadzie udzielonym Tuttomercatoweb D'Amico przyznał jednak: Jak do tej pory nie rozmawiałem na ten temat z Fiorentiną. Chcemy poczekać na to, co zrobi Juventus oraz jakie stanowisko wobec swoich planów dotyczących Sebastiana zaprezentują nam szefowie tego klubu. 120px|right *Juventus zamknie mercato do 5 lipca :Szefowie Juventusu chcą zamknąć działania na letnim mercato do 5 lipca - informację taką przy okazji rozmowy na temat Mauro Camoranesiego podał Sergio Fortunato, zajmujący się interesami Włocha. Fortunato odsłonił kolejne szczegóły wyprowadzki Mauro z Juventusu. Wiadomo już, że piłkarzem Starej Damy oficjalnie interesuje się River Plate. Rzecz w tym, że póki co Argentyńczycy zastanawiają się, skąd wziąć pieniądze na to, by sprowadzić Camora do swojej ekipy. River cały czas jest bardzo zainteresowane kupnem karty zawodniczej Camoranesiego, póki co jednak zmaga się z problemami natury ekonomicznej - powiedział Fortunato. W najbliższy czwartek mam spotkać się z prezydentem tego klubu, który czeka na odpowiedź z jednego z czołowych banków w Argentynie. Jeśli tak jak chce otrzyma z tegoż banku fundusze, dokona trzech lub nawet czterech ważnych inwestycji. Mówiąc o otrzymanych do tej pory ofertach kierowanych pod adresem Camoranesiego Fortunato wyjawił, iż do tej pory kontaktowało się ze mną cztery czy pięć klubów. Otrzymałem telefony z Grecji, Hiszpanii i Turcji, nie rozmawiałem za to z żadnym włoskim klubem. Włoski piłkarz ma poznać swojego nowego pracodawcę najpóźniej po Mundialu. Rozmawiałem już z szefostwem Juventusu. Oficjalnie poinformowano mnie o tym, że klub chce do 5 lipca zakończyć swoje działania na letnim mercato. Jeśli więc otrzymamy korzystną ofertę przed Mundialem - tym lepiej dla obu stron. Jeśli nie, Mauro równie dobrze może uszanować obecnie obowiązujący go kontrakt z Juventusem, który wygasa w czerwcu za rok. Wiele zależy od tego, kto będzie nowym trenerem Juventusu - kto wie, może Mauro będzie w jego planach ważną postacią. Zobaczymy, co wyniknie z mojego spotkania z prezydentem River Plate. *Juventus zagra z Milanem w sobotę :Zaplanowany dotychczas na niedzielę mecz Juventusu z Milanem został przełożony na sobotni wieczór. Podobnie stanie się z meczem Lazio-Udinese. Decyzję tę podjęto z uwagi na fakt, iż tegoroczne scudetto zdobędzie albo drużyna z Mediolanu, albo z Rzymu. Postanowienie o przełożeniu obu wspomnianych meczów na sobotę ma ułatwić ewentualne świętowanie zdobycia scudetto przez kibiców w Mediolanie lub w Rzymie. Zamiast w niedzielę o godzinie 15:00 ostatni mecz ligowy Juventusu w tym sezonie odbędzie się w Mediolanie w sobotę o godzinie 20:45. 120px|right *Zanetti: Nie obchodzi nas Juventus! :Kapitan Interu, Javier Zanetti, został poproszony przez dziennikarzy o komentarz wobec faktu, iż Juventus oficjalnie żąda odebrania Nerazzurrim scudetto z sezonu 2005-2006, przyznanego im przy zielonym stoliku. Zanetti wydaje się być zupełnie niewzruszony tym, co postanowili zrobić Bianconeri. Jeśli tak postanowili, to jest ich sprawa, zupełnie nas to nie interesuje - powiedział, wypowiadając się w imieniu zespołu. To, o czym teraz myślimy, to tylko niedziela, kiedy to możemy znów zostać mistrzami Włoch. W oficjalnym wniosku, kierowanym między innymi do Prokuratury i Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej, szefowie turyńskiego klubu podpierają się tym, iż działacze Interu stosowali praktyki analogiczne do tych, za które ukarany został Juventus. *Melo nie odejdzie z Juventusu :Felipe Melo zostanie w Juventusie również w przyszłym sezonie. Brazylijczyk ma wśród kibiców Juventusu tylu zwolenników, co i przeciwników, jak zapowiedział jednak jego agent, zamierza uszanować kontrakt wiążący go z turyńskim klubem. Na sprowadzenie brazylijskiego pomocnika Starej Damy do swojej drużyny ma ochotę między innymi Arsene Wenger, którego Secco i spółka wyprzedzili w wyścigu po podpis piłkarza zeszłego lata. Melo nie wybiera się do Arsenalu, tym bardziej, że przez 4 kolejne lata obowiązuje go kontrakt z Juventusem, który zamierza uszanować - powiedział przedstawiciel piłkarza. Absolutnie nie mamy w zamiarze przerywać współpracy z Juve. Czekamy na Mundial, oczekujemy też informacji o nowym trenerze Juventusu - a na rozmowy o przyszłości Melo przyjdzie jeszcze czas - zapowiedział. 120px|right *Del Piero o meczu z Parmą i sezonie :Kapitan Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero, któremu przyszło we wczorajszym meczu z Parmą uspokajać kibiców Starej Damy, wypowiedział się na temat przegranej z ekipą przyjezdnych, wspomniał także o całym sezonie oraz swojej przyszłości. Nie jest niczym przyjemnym dla kapitana drużyny udzielać wywiadów w takich chwilach. Ten mecz był swego rodzaju obrazem całego sezonu, który nazwałbym po prostu jakąś masakrą - powiedział Del Piero. W tym roku zdarzyło się praktycznie chyba wszystko. Płacimy za swoje błędy, a i pech nas nie omija. Następnie dodał: W zasadzie nie ma tu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Jesteśmy sfrustrowani, poddenerwowani, z resztą nie tylko my. W tym momencie nie osiągnęliśmy ostatniego możliwego celu. Osobiście uważam, że frustracja panująca wśród kibiców jest jak najbardziej zrozumiała, bo przecież i my sami jesteśmy zdenerwowani. Co wobec tego dalej? W przyszłym roku musimy przede wszystkim sprawić, by wyrzucić z głów i pamięci ten sezon. W tym sezonie nie wystarczyło, że daliśmy z siebie wszystko. Widać mamy jeszcze wiele do poprawy, ale również szefowie klubu będą mieli tego lata ręce pełne roboty. Zapytany o swoją przyszłość odpowiedział: Nigdzie się nie wybieram. W przyszłym sezonie nadal będę grał w koszulce Juventusu, tyle, że lepiej. Siódme miejsce w tabeli oznacza dla Juve udział w eliminacjach do Ligi Europejskiej. Zgadza się, z tego też względu wcześniej zaczniemy przygotowania do nowego sezonu i zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Sami sobie na to zapracowaliśmy, więc pretensje możemy mieć tylko do siebie. Chcemy wrócić na swój właściwy poziom i zrobimy wszystko, żeby tego dokonać. *Zac: Wszystko przez przerwę w grze! :Alberto Zaccheroni uważa, że Juventus poradziłby sobie dzisiaj dużo lepiej, gdyby nie przerwa związana z zamieszkami na trybunach, która zdekoncentrowała piłkarzy. Bianconeri pożegnali się z publicznością w kiepskim stylu. Przed kamerami Sky Sport 24 Zaccheroni powiedział: Graliśmy dobrze do momentu, w którym sędzia wstrzymał mecz. Kiedy go wznowił, Parma grała coraz lepiej, a my już nie. Następnie dodał: Drużyna ma się już lepiej pod względem formy fizycznej, ponieważ od 3-4 tygodni normalnie trenujemy. Trudno jest utrzymać wysoką motywację w ekipie, która najpierw mierzyła w pierwsze miejsce w lidze, a potem grała o miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów. Widać jednak, że mamy potencjał, którego nie odwzorowuje tabela. W reprezentacji Bianconeri będą walczyć o zwycięstwo w Mundialu i z pewnością sobie poradzą. Zapytany o Felipe Melo, odpowiedział: Osobiście uważam, że powinien angażować się również w akcje ofensywne i grać nie tylko na środku przed obrońcami. 120px|right *37/38: Juventus-Parma 2:3 :Gol Alessandro Del Piero z 16 minuty i trafienie Vincenzo Iaquinty w doliczonym czasie gry nie wystarczyły, aby, w ostatnim meczu przed własną publicznością w tym sezonie, Juventus Turyn zdobył choćby punkt. Stało się tak bowiem Parma zdobyła trzy gole, dwa autorstwa Davide Lanzafame, a jeden Jonathana Biabiany'ego. Pierwsze minuty tego spotkania nie były zbyt ciekawe, przez pierwszy kwadrans niewiele się działo. Natomiast drugie piętnaście minut rozpoczęło się idealnie dla Bianconerich, których na prowadzenie wyprowadził kapitan, Alessandro Del Piero. Po wrzutce z boku boiska na piętnasty metr piłkę zgrał Iaquinta, a Del Piero umieścił ją w siatce. Bramkarz gości był bezradny. Podobnie zresztą jak cztery minuty później stojący między słupkami bramki po stronie Juve, Buffon. Sprawcami całego zamieszania byli, do spółki, Davide Lafanzame i Giorgio Chiellini. Ten pierwszy uderzył na bramkę Buffona, a futbolówka odbiła się od nogi drugiego całkowicie myląc golkipera Juventusu i wpadając do siatki. W 34 minucie szansę na odmienienie wyniku miał Chiellini, ale piłkę po jego strzale złapał Antonio Mirante. Chwile po tym nie miał tyle samo szczęścia jego vis a vis w bramce Starej Damy, a drugiego gola zdobył Lanfanzame. Wynik 1:2 utrzymał się do końca pierwszej połowy gry. Po wznowieniu gry do odrabiania strat rzucił się Juventus. Większość strzałów Bianconerich była jednak niecelna. Tak jak główka Felipe Melo z 56 minuty, czy też strzał Diego, po zgraniu piłki głową przez Vincenzo Iaquintę. Swojej szansy nie wykorzystał również, po podaniu, wypożyczonego z FC Barcelony, Martina Caceresa, Claudio Marchisio. Bliski zdobycia swojej drugiej dzisiaj bramki był Alessandro Del Piero, ale jego uderzenie zza pola karnego było minimalnie niecelne. Chwilę później Zaccheroni wprowadził w miejsce Christiana Poulsena, Francuza Davida Trezeguet. Mimo wysiłków graczy Starej Damy, to beniaminek zdobył pierwszego gola w drugiej odsłonie. Jego autor Jonathan Biabiany tym samym pogrążył Bianconerich przed ich własną publicznością, gdyż, choć w 94 minucie na 2:3 straty zmniejszył Iaquinta, to gdy sędzia zagwizdał po raz ostatni na tablicy widniał wynik 2:3. :Juventus Turyn-FC Parma 2:3 :1:0 Del Piero 16 :1:1 Lanzafame 20 :1:2 Lanzafame 40 :1:3 Biabiany 84 :2:3 Iaquinta 90+4 :Juventus: Buffon - Caceres, Cannavaro, Chiellini, De Ceglie (81' Grosso) - Felipe Melo, Poulsen (76' Trezeguet), Marchisio - Diego (62' Candreva), Del Piero - Iaquinta :Parma: Mirante - Dellafiore, Lucarelli, Zaccardo, Antonelli - Valiani, Morrone, Galloppa, Lanzafame (66' Lunardini) - Biabiany, Crespo (78' Castellini) :Żółte kartki: De Ceglie 73' (Juventus) - Galloppa 29' (Parma) :Sędzia: Andrea Romeo *Del Piero obiecuje dobrą grę :Kapitan Juventusu Turyn Alessandro Del Piero zapowiada, że jego zespół zagra na 100% swoich możliwości w dwóch ostatnich kolejkach Serie A. Bianconeri w niedzielę zagrają u siebie z Parmą, a potem czeka ich wyjazdowe spotkanie z Milanem. Stara Dama nie ma już szans na udział w Lidze Mistrzów, a jednocześnie nie straci pozycji gwarantującej miejsce w Lidze Europejskiej. Jeśli jednak wyprzedzi Napoli, to uniknie gry w eliminacjach europejskich rozgrywek. Dlatego też Del Piero zapewnia, że piłkarze Juve dadzą z siebie wszystko, by udanie zakończyć obecny sezon. - Sumiennie trenuję przed naszym ostatnim meczem u siebie z Parmą i to ważny moment sezonu, mimo że nie jest on dla nas udany. Mamy nadzieję udanie zakończyć ten sezon, ponieważ to ważne dla naszej pozycji gwarantującej grę w Lidze Europejskiej. Chcemy dać z siebie wszystko przeciwko Parmie i potem Milanowi w naszych dwóch ostatnich meczach. Potem możemy skoncentrować się na innych celach - powiedział Del Piero na oficjalnej stronie klubu. 120px|right *Benitez: 10 dni do namysłu :Jak podają włoskie media, Rafa Benitez poprosił szefów Juventusu o 10 dni do namysłu w sprawie przeprowadzki do Turynu i tym samym zmiany barw klubowych. Hiszpan nadal waha się, co zrobić. Juventus postawi wcześniej Benitezowi ultimatum: koniec tego tygodnia i albo w jedną, albo w drugą stronę. Hiszpan nie jest jeszcze do końca przekonany, czy turyński klub to właściwy wybór, a może: czy właściwym wyborem jest opuszczenie Liverpoolu, z którego kibicami zwłaszcza jest bardzo zżyty. Ponieważ za 10 dni nowym prezydentem Juve mianowany zostanie Andrea Agnelli, Benitez poprosił o czas do tego właśnie dnia: 17 maja ma być ostatecznością. Z ostatnich raportów wynika, że choć Juventus zaproponował Benitezowi zarobki w wysokości 4 milionów plus premie, maksymalnie jest w stanie wyłożyć na stół 5,5 miliona euro rocznie. *Camoranesi przejdzie do River Plate :Mauro German Camoranesi odejdzie z Juventusu - to już wiadomo. Teraz okazuje się, że jego nowym pracodawcą zostanie najprawdopodobniej River Plate - piłkarski klub z argentyńskiego Buenos Aires. Informację tę podał nie kto inny, jak Sergio Fortunato - przedstawiciel Camoranesiego. W przyszłym tygodniu mamy zaplanowane konkretne spotkanie z prezydentem klubu, Danielem Passarellą - powiedział Fortunato. Jestem optymistą, bo wiem już, że Mauro bardzo chce się tam przeprowadzić. Najpierw zagra na Mundialu, a potem ma zamiar spokojnie usadowić się w Argentynie. Prywatnie jest kibicem River, dlatego tym bardziej podoba mu się pomysł gry w tym zespole. Do tej pory najpoważniejszym potencjalnym problemem miały być zarobki piłkarza. Czy Camoranesi będzie musiał liczyć się z redukcją pensji? Do tej pory mówiło się, że transfery z Europy do reszty świata są o tyle trudne do zrealizowania, że w Europie piłkarze zarabiają najwięcej. W tym wypadku okazuje się jednak, że szefowie River są na tyle zdeterminowani, by sprowadzić Mauro, do tego on sam na tyle bardzo chce się tam przenieść, że dogadamy się bez problemu. To właśnie w Argentynie zakończy karierę piłkarską. 120px|right *Sissoko nie zagra już w tym sezonie? :W ostatnich meczach tego sezonu może już nie zagrać Momo Sissoko. Uraz, którego doznał jakiś czas temu i w którego sprawie był na konsultacjach w Bordeaux, okazał się bardziej poważny, dlatego sztab medyczny i sam piłkarz raczej nie będą ryzykować. Sissoko ma od jakiegoś czasu problemy ze ścięgnem Achillesa. Jonathan Zebina przekonał się całkiem niedawno, że uraz taki może być dosyć dokuczliwy i wykluczyć z gry na wiele tygodni, jeśli się go zbagatelizuje. Z tego też powodu Sissoko prawdopodobnie nie zagra już w tym sezonie, choć klub oficjalnie nie potwierdził tych informacji. Wszystko po to, by nie narażać Malijczyka na ryzyko poważnej kontuzji, lecz by skupić się na jego skutecznej rehabilitacji. *Agnelli chce mieć w Juve Robbena :Nowy prezydent Juventusu, Andrea Agnelli, chciałby, żeby w ekipie Bianconerich grał Arjen Robben, reprezentujący obecnie barwy Bayernu Monachium. Czy to jedynie pobożne życzenie, czy też plan jak najbardziej możliwy do zrealizowania? Piłkarz dał się poznać jako bardzo mocny punkt niemieckiej drużyny. Ma 26 lat, przy czym pod względem roli w drużynie przypomina Agnellemu nieco Zidane'a, który w Juve zdziałał niemało. Nowy prezydent Juventusu jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności piłkarskich i przeglądu pola Robbena, z tego też względu ma rozważyć, czy turyński klub jest w stanie sprowadzić go do swojej drużyny. Żeby przekonać szefostwo Bayernu, Juventus przygotowuje ofertę opiewającą na kwotę 40 milionów euro. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: Wróćmy do przeszłości :Na temat przyszłego trenera Juve wypowiedział się były prezydent klubu, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli. Zdaniem Włocha należałoby przemyśleć zaproponowanie współpracy... któremuś z ex-szkoleniowców Starej Damy. Zapytany o to, który z dwójki: Benitez-Prandelli jest lepszą opcją dla Juve, Cobolli Gigli powiedział: Jako kibic zawsze wolałem Marcello Lippiego. Dzisiaj trzeba jednak zauważyć pewne fakty: Didier Deschamps wygrywa we Francji mistrzostwo, Claudio Ranieri świetnie radzi sobie w Rzymie. Okazuje się więc, że decyzje, jakie niegdyś podjęliśmy, były dobre, tylko u nas nie wypaliły do końca. Powiedziałbym więc, że wybrałbym po raz kolejny któregoś z tej dwójki, z którą już pracowaliśmy. *Secco: Amauri zostanie w Juventusie! :Alessio Secco przyznał, że Juventus obserwuje obrońcę Palermo, Simona Kjaera, zapewnił jednak również, że Brazylijczyk Amaruri pozostanie w Turynie na kolejne miesiące. Ostatnio mówiło się o możliwej wymianie Amauriego za Kjaera. Tak, czytałem i słyszałem już o tym, ale mogę zapewnić, że to nic innego, jak klasyczna twórczość włoskiego mercato - zapewnił Secco. Nie zamierzamy pozbywać się Amauriego, bo to bardzo dobry piłkarz, dlatego też w przyszłym sezonie nadal będzie zawodnikiem naszej drużyny. Poza tym i on sam chce zostać w Turynie, by udowodnić wszystkim swoją prawdziwą wartość. Jego wyprowadzka z Juve jest więc absolutnie wykluczona. Zapytany natomiast o Simona Kjaera, odparł: Nie mogę na razie odsłaniać naszych kart, jeśli chodzi o mercato, to nie w naszym stylu. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że Kjaer to zawodnik, który w Palermo dokonuje wielkich rzeczy. Ma przed sobą świetną przyszłość, ale czy w Juventusie - tego na razie nie umiem powiedzieć. 120px|right *Luciano Spalletti planem B Juventusu? :Jak podają dziennikarze Corriere dello Sport, szefowie Juventusu kontaktowali się wczoraj telefonicznie z Luciano Spallettim, celem zorientowania się, czy byłby gotów współpracować z drużyną Bianconerich w charakterze trenera. Włosi najwyraźniej ubezpieczają się na wypadek, gdyby nie wypaliła przeprowadzka Rafaela Beniteza. Szefowie klubu z Turynu chcą opracować typowy plan B, przy czym ostatnimi godzinami okazało się, że obok Prandellego może nim być Luciano Spalletti. Juventus skontaktował się ponoć z obecnym szkoleniowcem Zenitu Sankt Petersburg i zaproponował mu powrót do kraju, nie wiadomo jednak, jak ten zareagował na tę ofertę. Spalletti związany jest z Zenitem do 2013 roku. Według raportów z Włoch szefowie Juve dążą do tego, by znać nazwisko nowego trenera przez następnym zebraniem zarządu, zaplanowanym na 10 maja. Tydzień później oficjalnie mianowany na prezydenta ma zostać Andrea Agnelli. *Salihamidzić nie zagra z Parmą :Dwukrotnie skręcona kostka, zapalenie kości strzałkowej, uraz mięśnia lewego i prawego uda. Długie powroty na boisko i szybkie na listę piłkarzy kontuzjowanych. Tak w skrócie można streścić sezon w wykonaniu Hasana Salihamidzicia. W meczu przeciwko Parmie nie zobaczymy go po raz kolejny. Tym razem z powodu kartek. Żółty kartonik, który Bośniak obejrzał w starciu z Catanią był jego czwartym w tym sezonie, co automatycznie eliminuje go z gry w kolejnym meczu. W tym sezonie Salihamidzić zagrał w zaledwie 17 meczach, w których na boisku przebywał 844 minuty (średnio 50 minut na mecz). Za kartki będą pauzowali także gracze Parmy - Blerim Dzemaili oraz Luis Antonio Jimenez. Na ławce trenerskiej gości zabraknie również odpowiedzialnego za przygotowanie atletyczne graczy Criciatich - Adelio Diamante, ukaranego za obrażanie arbitra. Za to samo przewinienie Pietro Leonardi, dyrektor generalny Parmy został zawieszony przez Włoską Federację w wykonywaniu swojej funkcji do 10 maja. 120px|right *Sissoko na spotkaniu z Bordeaux? :Szefowie francuskiego Bordeaux chcą sprowadzić do swojej ekipy Momo Sissoko. Dziennikarze Le Figaro podają, że Francuzi widzą w Malijczyku następcę Alou Diarry, który niebawem najpewniej trafi do Marsylii. Le Figaro utrzymuje, jakoby dokładnie dzisiaj miało dojść do spotkania Sissoko z szefostwem Bordeaux. Póki co są to jednak pogłoski, których nikt nie potwierdził, lepiej więc podejść do nich z pewnym dystansem. *30 mln plus Tiago za Di Marię :Jak podają dziennikarze portugalskiego A Bola, Juventus walczy w temacie argentyńskiego piłkarza Benfiki Lizbona, Angela Di Marii. Szefowie Starej Damy są gotowi zaoferować Portugalczykom żądaną sumę za kartę zawodnika. Juventus chce wykorzystać fakt, iż włodarze Benfiki chcieliby mieć w składzie Tiago Mendesa, który jest obecnie własnością turyńskiego klubu. Oferta, którą składają Bianconeri, ma usatysfakcjonować obecnych właścicieli karty zawodniczej 22-letniego Argentyńczyka. Włosi proponują 30 milionów euro plus Tiago. 120px|right *Paolucci: Chcę wrócić do Catanii :Niewielu chyba ma wątpliwości co do tego, że jednym z piłkarzy, którzy latem opuszczą Juventus, jest wypożyczony jakiś czas temu ze Sieny Michele Paolucci, który w Turynie wielkiej kariery piłkarskiej nie zrobił. Paolucci jest obecnie własnością Sieny, wcześniej należał do Udinese. W latach 2008-2009 grał jednak na wypożyczeniu w Catanii. Czasy te wspomina chyba najlepiej, nic więc dziwnego, że przy okazji niedzielnego meczu z tą ekipą wróciły i wspomnienia. Co ciekawe jednak, Paolucci przed samym meczem rozmawiał z Pietro Lo Monaco, zajmującym się administracją klubu, by podyskutować o możliwym powrocie do Catanii. - Faktycznie, przed pierwszym gwizdkiem rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, ale to już nie pierwszy raz - wcześniej zdzwoniliśmy się w tej sprawie - przyznał Paolucci, który nie ma już nawet nadziei na regularną grę w Juventusie. - Czekamy, aż ten sezon się skończy, a potem wznowimy rozmowy o mojej przyszłości. Rok spędzony w Catanii był dla mnie bardzo ważny, pracowałem tam z ludźmi, którzy zawsze chcieli dla mnie jak najlepiej. Jak by nie było, nie powiedziałbym, że ten sezon w Juve należy uznać za stracony czas. Nauczyłem się tutaj czegoś, miałem okazję zmierzyć się z najlepszymi. Niestety, w momencie, kiedy przyszedł Zaccheroni, zmieniły się widocznie i plany co do mojej osoby, grałem więc bardzo rzadko. Jestem jednak optymistą, skupiałem się więc na treningu. Czas pokaże, jaka będzie moja przyszłość. *Benitez: Decydujący tydzień! :Obecny tydzień ma być decydujący w sprawie Rafy Beniteza, który zdaniem mediów jest już jedną nogą w Juventusie. W ciągu najbliższych dni Hiszpan ma zaplanowane spotkanie z właścicielem Liverpoolu, Martinem Broughtonem, z którym ma rozmawiać o swojej przyszłości. W ostatnim meczu Liverpool został pokonany przez Chelsea 2:0, co oznaczało koniec marzeń o przyszłorocznej Champions League. Benitez jak do tej pory unikał na wszelkie możliwe sposoby odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące Juventusu, mówił tylko: Mój kontrakt ważny jest jeszcze przez cztery lata, więc nie wiem, co się stanie. W ciągu kilku dni spotkam się z Broughtonem i dowiem się czegoś więcej. Wiem, że kibice chcieliby wiedzieć wszystko już teraz, ale póki co skupiam się na przygotowaniach do meczu z Hull City. Dopiero potem będę decydował o swojej przyszłości. 120px|right *Diego o Mundialu, Juve i życiu we Włoszech :Brazylijczyk Diego udzielił ostatnio wywiadu, w którym wypowiedział się na temat sezonu spędzonego w Juventusie, ale też Mundialu i życiu we Włoszech. Jak były piłkarz Werderu ocenia ostatnie miesiące swojej kariery piłkarskiej? Zapytany, czy biorąc pod uwagę kiepski sezon w wykonaniu Juventusu uważa, że nadawałby się do gry w reprezentacji narodowej Brazylii, odpowiedział: To, co mogę powiedzieć na pewno, to że jestem gotowy, by grać na Mundialu. Następnie dodał: Nawet jeśli wiem, że trudno będzie dostać się do kadry, nadzieja przecież nic nie kosztuje i ja ciągle ją żywię. Grałem przez dwa lata pod wodzą Carlosa Alberto Parreiry i dwa i pół roku pod okiem Dungi. On dobrze zna moją wartość, mój styl gry. Jestem w pełni dyspozycyjny, jeśli tylko będzie chciał na mnie postawić. Nigdy nie miałem najmniejszych problemów z trenerem reprezentacji. Kilku piłkarzy, z którymi grałem w 2008 roku na Olimpiadzie, wypadło ze składu, ale mogę przypuszczać, że tylko z piłkarskich względów. Dlaczego Juventus zagrał w tym sezonie daleko poniżej oczekiwań wszystkich? Nie ma jednej przyczyny ani jednej odpowiedzi na to pytanie - stwierdził piłkarz. Złożyło się na to wiele czynników, z czego najgorszym nazwałbym chyba kontuzje. Prawie 65 urazów w ciągu sezonu - były tygodnie, że poza składem było z tego powodu 2-3 piłkarzy, niekiedy nawet i więcej. Dodałbym do tego ciągłe zmiany w sferze taktycznej, przeżyliśmy też zmianę trenera, co zwłaszcza dla nowych piłkarzy mogło być niełatwe. Czasem trudno było nadążyć za tempem tych zmian i złapać rytm, dlatego może było nam trochę trudniej. Na koniec Diego dodał kilka zdań na temat swoich obserwacji po pierwszych miesiącach spędzonych w Italii. Uwielbiam tu mieszkać, myślę, że już się zaaklimatyzowałem. Po włosku już też chyba mówię całkiem nieźle. Różnice dostrzegam zwłaszcza w czysto piłkarskich sprawach. Włochy różnią się od Niemiec, tutaj gra się zupełnie inaczej. W Bundeslidze, w Werderze, grałem typowo ofensywny futbol, to było tam czymś naturalnym. We Włoszech z kolei punktem wyjścia jest inteligentna obrona. Drużyny, z którymi się mierzysz, grają bardziej zwarty futbol, skupiają się na defensywie - i do tego trzeba przywyknąć. Dla mnie to jest właśnie ta główna różnica. *Giovinco: czy będzie grał częściej? :Agent Sebastiana Giovinco ma nadzieję, że spore zmiany w Juve będą też oznaczały korzyści dla młodego piłkarza Starej Damy. Do tej pory Seba grał bardzo rzadko - czy to się zmieni? Andrea D'Amico przyznał: Nie mam w zwyczaju komentować bezpodstawnych pogłosek, mogę zapewnić, że piłkarz oczekuje częstszych występów w przyszłym sezonie. Spotkamy się więc z szefostwem klubu i zobaczymy, co oni na to. Szykują się spore zmiany w klubie, więc kiedy będą znali już swój plan działań, my przedstawimy im nasz i zobaczymy, jakie decyzje zapadną. 120px|right *Chiellini: Powalczymy o szóste miejsce :Kolejna zmiana w temacie celu, jaki należy osiągnąć? Giorgio Chiellini po meczu zapowiedział, że Bianconeri będą walczyć do końca o... szóste miejsce w tabeli. Była już walka o scudetto, była walka o wicemistrzostwo, była walka o czwarte miejsce, teraz Juventus musi sprężyć się, by zakończyć sezon na szóstym miejscu. Postaramy się powalczyć o szóste miejsce w tabeli i zakończyć ten koszmarny sezon, po czym odwrócimy tę kartkę... Niestety, już po pierwszej połowie wiedzieliśmy, że nie mamy szans na grę w Champions League - powiedział, po czym dodał: Z odrobiną szczęścia mogliśmy wyjść na prowadzenie. Nie zagraliśmy tak źle, dobrze, że udało nam się doprowadzić do remisu. Dobrze się broniliśmy, najgorzej wychodziły nam tylko stałe fragmenty gry. *Zaccheroni: Może to też moja wina :Jakiś czas temu Alberto Zaccheroni zapowiedział: Jeśli w tym sezonie Juventus nie zdoła wywalczyć awansu do Champions League, będzie to oznaczać, że zawiodłem. Czas więc chyba, by trener Bianconerich uderzył się w pierś, gdyż nawet z matematycznego punktu widzenia Juventus jest poza burtą Ligi Mistrzów. Po zremisowanym meczu z Catanią Zaccheroni pokusił się o pewne podsumowania. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że przyczyną wszystkiego, co złe w tym sezonie, były wyłącznie kontuzje - powiedział. Kontuzje były tu i przed moim przybyciem. Na pierwszym miejscu postawię to, o czym mówiłem zawsze: niezbyt dobra kondycja tych, którzy wybiegali na boisko. Nie mieliśmy też możliwości trenować w pełnym składzie, do tego Liga Europejska była rozgrywana też w każdym tygodniu. Błędy popełniali piłkarze, ale pewnie niektóre leżą i na barkach trenera. W meczu z Catanią wszyscy oczekiwali z pewnością od Juve czegoś więcej, niż tylko remis. Zauważmy, że zagraliśmy dzisiaj z drużyną, która przed własną publicznością nie daje się ograć. Przegrali tu piłkarze Palermo, przegrał tu nawet Inter. Zawodnicy gospodarzy byli zmotywowani, chcieli wywalczyć punkty, które mogą ich ocalić i zrobili to. Rozegraliśmy mecz, zremisowaliśmy, choć mogliśmy go równie dobrze przegrać. Co zmieni się wobec tego w Juve w przyszłym sezonie? Mój kontrakt obowiązuje tylko do 30 czerwca, ale to jest problem kierownictwa klubu. Powiem tak: wielu zmian tu nie potrzeba. Na pewno czegoś brakuje, tak Juventusowi, jak i innym drużynom, w tym Interowi. Ja jednak nie zmieniałbym wszystkiego. Nie uważam, żeby zespół pilnie potrzebował typowego reżysera gry - w Interze też nie ma kogoś takiego i jakoś sobie radzą. Myślę, że przygotowując drużynę na przyszły sezon, trzeba wzmocnić kluczowe jej punkty, jej kręgosłup. Jest moim zdaniem nie do pomyślenia, żeby drużyna piłkarzy przechodziła istną rewolucję za każdym razem, kiedy nie idzie jej zbyt dobrze. Pracuję z tymi piłkarzami od trzech miesięcy, choć nie miałem możliwości pracować tu tak, jak bym sobie tego życzył. Jeśli chodzi o charakterystykę zespołu, nie zmieniałbym jej diametralnie. 120px|right *36/38: Catania-Juventus 1:1 :Juventus Turyn zremisował na wyjeździe z Catanią 1:1. Bramki strzelali Silvestre dla zespołu z Sycylii, a turyńczykom punkt zapewnił Claudio Marchisio. Kolejna strata punktów podopiecznych Alberto Zaccheroniego spowodowała, że stracili oni szóstą pozycję w lidze na rzecz Napoli. Od początku spotkania Catania pokazywała, że to ona jest gospodarzem. W 16 minucie uderzał Maxi Lopez, piłkę wyłapał jednak Gianluigi Buffon. Nieco później po podaniu Alvareza na strzał zdecydował się Adriano Ricchiuti, ale tym razem piłka nawet nie zmierzała w światło bramki. W minucie 20 odgryzł się, za sprawą Alessandro Del Piero, Juventus. Il Capitano uderzył z pola karnego, jednak futbolówkę schwytał golkiper gospodarzy. Nie było mowy o pomyłce w 24 minucie, kiedy to Mathias Silvestre zapewnił prowadzenie Catanii. Po faulu Paolo De Ceglie gospodarze mieli rzut wolny. Po wrzutce w pole karne głową uderzył Mascara. Piłkę do boku wybił Buffon, jednak na jego i całej drużyny nieszczęście trafiła ona pod nogi Silvestre, który nic sobie nie robiąc z obrońców Juve wpakował ją do siatki. Ten sam zawodnik mógł podwyższyć na 2:0 w 39 minucie, jednak jego główka, choć bardzo dobra, to ostatecznie minęła słupek bramki przyjezdnych. Wynikiem 1:0 więc zakończyła się pierwsza połowa. Tuż po przerwie Stara Dama wyrównała stan spotkania. Bramkę na 1:1 zdobył Claudio Marchisio. Młody pomocnik dostał piłkę od najlepszego zawodnika Starej Damy w tym sezonie, Diego, przyjął ją i spokojnie posłał ją pod ręka bramkarza gospodarzy do siatki. Chwilę później Diego mógł zaliczyć drugą asystę, ale jego podania nie wykorzystał tym razem Vincenzo Iaquinta. Włoski napastnik i były zawodnik Udinese Calcio miał jeszcze jedną sytuację, ale i w tym wypadku nie było mu dane zdobyć gola. Juventus wyraźnie się rozkręcił, gracze Alberto Zaccheroniego wiedzieli, że jeden punkt nic im nie daje w kontekście walki o europejskie puchary. W 65 minucie ładnym strzałem z rzutu wolnego popisał się brazylijski pomocnik, ściągnięty z Werderu Brema, Diego. Futbolówka minęła bramkę w niezwykle małej odległości. Szansę na zdobycie drugiej bramki miał Marchisio, ale jego uderzenie zza pola karnego tym razem zostało wybronione przez bramkarza Catanii. Do końca spotkania, mimo wyraźnych chęci Bianconeri, wynik nie uległ już zmianie. Tym samym siódmy remis w tym sezonie Starej Damy stał się faktem. :Catania Calcio-Juventus Turyn 1:1 :1:0 Silvestre 24 :1:1 Marchisio 52 :Catania: Andujar - Potenza, Silvestre, Terlizzi, Alvarez - Biagianti (68' Spolli), Carboni, Ricchiuti (57' Ledesma) - Izco, Maxi, Mascara :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina (77' Salihamidzic), Cannavaro, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Poulsen, Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Diego (83' Candreva) - Del Piero (46' Amauri), Iaquinta :Żółte kartki: Mascara 79' (Catania) - De Ceglie 23', Zebina 38', Cannavaro 45' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Daniele Orsato *Chiellini: Zakończmy dobrze sezon :Rozgrywki ligowe powoli dobiegają końca, do rozegrania pozostały trzy spotkania. Ale sezon się jeszcze nie zakończył, szczególnie dla tych, którzy mogą liczyć na wyjazd do RPA - jak na przykład Giorgio Chiellini. Pozostały nam trzy mecze, w którym postaramy się zagrać najlepiej jak potrafimy. Zważając na wcześniejsze rezultaty, czwarte miejsce będzie bardzo trudno zająć, powinniśmy utrzymać piątą lub szóstą pozycję, bo siódma może mieć dla nas fatalny skutek, choć w przyszłym sezonie postaramy się powetować tegoroczną porażkę. Póki co chcemy zagrać najlepiej - tak, jak w ostatnią niedzielę z Bari. Przybycie Agnellego? Po takim roku, jego zatrudnienie to właściwy krok, by zacząć wszystko od nowa. Ta nominacja to dla niego wielki powód do dumy, a my możemy zrozumieć uczucie Agnellich, choć muszę przyznać, że było ono zawsze obecne. Andrea to wspaniały człowiek, spotkałem się z nim na początku mojej przygody z Juve i choć byłem juniorem w bardzo silnym zespole, on zawsze traktował mnie na równi z innymi. Przedłużenie kontraktu? Będziemy o tym rozmawiać, póki co są z tym problemy, ale będziemy negocjować. Teraz chciałbym przede wszystkim zakończyć dobrze sezon z Juve i móc pomyśleć o Mistrzostwach Świata. Wczoraj spotkał się z nami Marcello Lippi, zauważyłem, że był już wyjątkowo skupiony, podobnie powinni się przygotować zawodnicy, gdy nasza przygoda się rozpocznie. 120px|right *22 powołania na Catanię :Po zakończeniu ostatniego treningu w Vinovo, trener Zaccheroni podał listę 22 zawodników powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz ligowy z Catanią. Do ekipy powrócił zawieszony Momo Sissoko, są kurujący się ostatnio Del Piero, Diego czy Caceres, zabrakło natomiast kontuzjowanych Momo Sissoko i Davida Trezeguet. :Kadra na Catanię: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Candreva, Diego, Marrone :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Amauri, Paolucci *Zac wierzy w czwarte miejsce :Przed niedzielnym spotkaniem z Catanią Alberto Zaccheroni podsumował dotychczasowe wyniki Juventusu. Pomimo fatalnego sezonu, pełnego upokarzających porażek i kontuzji czołowych zawodników szkoleniowiec Juventusu wierzy w optymistyczne zakończenie rozgrywek. Po spotkaniach z Cagliari, Interem oraz Bari oczekuję od zespołu pełnego zaangażowania. Jesteśmy przygotowani do ostatecznego wyścigu. To prawda, że ostatnie wyniki Sampdorii nie są dla nas zbyt optymistyczne, ale nie zamierzamy składać broni. Musimy do samego końca wykonywać nasze obowiązki wierząc przy tym w miejsce gwarantujące nam grę w eliminacjach do Ligi Mistrzów. Przyszłe rozgrywki będą stały pod znakiem dużych zmian, jakie zapewnić ma nowy prezydent Andrea Agnelli. Jedną z pierwszych decyzji ma być objęcie posady trenera przez Rafaela Beniteza. Większe zaangażowanie się rodziny Agnellich w sprawy klubu powinno być czynnikiem motywującym dla nas wszystkich. Zawodnicy również chcą pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, by udowodnić, że zasługują na pozostanie w Juventusie. Zwłaszcza ci, których przyszłość jest niepewna, lub ci, którym kończą się kontrakty. Jednakowoż nie sądzę, żeby drużyna potrzebowała generalnego remontu. To Juve nie dostało faktycznej szansy na pokazanie swojej pełnej klasy głównie ze względu na kontuzje. Jeżeli nie trenujesz, nie masz szansy na konstruktywną budowę formy. Z tego właśnie wynikało nasze złe przygotowanie kondycyjne, czego efektem były zwłaszcza drugie odsłony przegranych spotkań. Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie trenujemy regularnie czyniąc przy tym olbrzymie postępy. Ten sezon był tak dziwny, że czasami czułem się nie jak trener klubowy, a reprezentacyjny musząc układać wszystko w czasie trwającego sezonu. Nie można również zapominać o tym, że Juventus był jedyną drużyną, która sprawiła faktyczne kłopoty Fulhamowi w drodze do finału Ligi Europejskiej. Przegraliśmy z nimi tylko dlatego, że byliśmy zmuszeni do gry w dziesiątkę. Gdybyśmy mieli taką samą ilość kontuzji jak inne kluby, moglibyśmy być silniejsi zarówno na arenie międzynarodowej jak i krajowej. 120px|right *Del Piero: Era Moggiego wspaniałym czasem dla Juve :Kapitan i legenda Juventusu Turyn, Alessandro Del Piero stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, że okres urzędowania Luciano Moggiego był dla zespołu Starej Damy wspaniałym czasem. - To były wspaniałe lata - mówił Del Piero. - Wprawdzie już nie mamy tak częstego kontaktu jak kiedyś, ale nasze stosunki wciąż są bardzo dobre - podsumował. Luciano Moggi był w zarządzie Juventusu przez 12 lat, do czasu Calciopoli, kiedy został oskarżony o wpływanie na sędziów, obecnie jednak, dzięki nowym dowodom, walczy o odzyskanie dobrego imienia. *Raiola: Jest Agnelli, może być i Nedved :Mino Raiola, który od lat blisko współpracuje z Pavlem Nedvedem, przyznał w wywiadzie udzielonym mediom, iż powrót ex-piłkarza Bianconerich do Juventusu jest bardzo prawdopodobny. Potwierdzają się tym samym informacje sprzed kilku dni. Choć korki odwiesił już na kołek, nadal może wiele zdziałać w świecie futbolu. Pavel Nedved ma wrócić do Juventusu, zachęcony tym, iż prezydenturę obejmie Andrea Agnelli. Jeszcze kilka dni temu powiedziałbym, że praca Nedveda w Juve to czysta fikcja, teraz jednak sprawy się zmieniły i wszystko jest bardzo możliwe - powiedział Raiola. Pavel jest jednym z tych, którzy kochają miejsca, którym zawdzięczają najwięcej. W jego przypadku jest to Lazio, Juventus i kadra Czech. Raiola zaznacza jednak, że na tym etapie wszelkie dyskusje na temat konkretnej roli Pavla w Juve, na przykład te dotyczące sektora młodzieżowego, są bezpodstawne. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że Nedved utrzymuje świetne relacje z rodziną Agnellich, tym samym więc ze światem Juve. Jasne też jest, że nie nie podpisałby się nigdy pod tym, co Juventus odstawiał ostatnio... Na koniec dodał jeszcze: Na pełnienie roli trenera pierwszej drużyny jest na pewno dla Pavla jeszcze zbyt wcześnie. Kiedy jednak podejmie się pracy w tym charakterze, zacznie pewnie od trenerki chłopców w wieku 12-14 lat, o czym zawsze marzył, i krok po kroku będzie nadal się rozwijał. Czy to prawda, że Nedved mógł przenieść się zeszłego lata do Interu? Tak, to prawda, sam mu z resztą to doradzałem - wszyscy wiedzą, że Pavel bardzo chciał wygrać Champions League... 120px|right *Blanc o mercato, Benitezie i Interze :Jean-Claude Blanc oficjalnie poinformował dziennikarzy, że nazwisko trenera Juventusu, który będzie pracował z pierwszą drużyną przez kolejne lata, zostanie ogłoszone po zakończeniu sezonu. Kończący swoją prezydenturę Blanc przyznał: Nie zakomunikowaliśmy jeszcze oficjalnie tego, jakie podejmiemy działania na piłkarskim mercato i na pewno nie zaczniemy tego robić za chwilę. Następnie dodał: Wczoraj miał miejsce swego rodzaju nowy początek w historii klubu, w najbliższym czasie z pewnością popracujemy nad decyzjami, które będą najwłaściwsze. Zapytany o Rafaela Beniteza odpowiedział: Zastanawiamy się nad najlepszym rozwiązaniem co do tego stanowiska, przy czym decyzje podejmiemy i ogłosimy na koniec obecnego sezonu. Marotta? Powtarzam: koniec sezonu, nie wcześniej. Na koniec Blanc przyznał, iż w finale Champions League będzie kibicował Interowi. Zwycięstwo Interu będzie ważne z punktu widzenia włoskiej piłki i rankingu UEFA. Ważne, byśmy tego dnia wszyscy kibicowali Interowi, bo w przeciwnym razie stracimy jedno miejsce w Champions League. To będzie z pewnością świetny finał, znamy obie drużyny, bo z obiema się mierzyliśmy, więc emocji z pewnością nie zabraknie. Plik:Przykład.jpg Kwiecień *Elkann: 80 milionów na transfery :John Elkann oficjalnie potwierdził, iż w trakcie letniego mercato Juventus będzie miał do dyspozycji budżet na transfery w wysokości 80 milionów euro. Włoch nie po raz pierwszy już zapowiada konkretne działania w kierunku solidnego wzmocnienia turyńskiego klubu. Nawiązując jeszcze do faktu, iż prezydenturę w klubie obejmie Andrea Agnelli, Elkann przyznał: Rozmawiałem z Andreą już jakiś czas temu i zaproponowałem mu takie rozwiązanie. Zgodził się ze sporym entuzjazmem, co tylko dowodzi, że nasza rodzina jest i zamierza być blisko Juve. Następnie dodał: Obecny sezon bardzo nas rozczarował. Najpierw odpadliśmy z Champions League, potem z Coppa Italia, potem z Ligi Europejskiej, teraz szarpiemy się w walce o awans do przyszłorocznej edycji Champions League. Wszystko to są oznaki bardzo trudnego sezonu. Obecnie pracujemy nad solidnymi wzmocnieniami naszej drużyny piłkarskiej i całego klubu. Juventus dysponuje obecnie środkami, jakie może wykorzystać na transfery. Do dyspozycji ma kwotę 80 milionów euro. 120px|right *Gdzie przeniesie się Mauro Camoranesi? :Sergio Fortunato, agent Mauro Camoranesiego, przyznał, że choć wiadomo już, iż włoski pomocnik Juventusu musi poszukać sobie nowego klubu, póki co trudno powiedzieć, gdzie konkretnie się przeprowadzi. Juventus nie ma w planach dalszej współpracy z Camoranesim i poinformował o tym jego agenta. Sergio Fortunato przyznał w najnowszym wywiadzie: Wczoraj rozmawiałem z szefostwem Juventusu. Nie zamierzają oni przedłużać kontraktu z Mauro, podobnie jest jeszcze kilku innych piłkarzy, z którymi mają się pożegnać. Nie jest co prawda wykluczone, że Camoranesi zostanie jeszcze ten jeden sezon w Juve, ale na pewno nie ma opcji odnowienia umowy z klubem. Następnie dodał: Obecny kontrakt Mauro z Juve ważny jest jeszcze rok i być może po prostu będzie trzeba go wypełnić. W przeciwnym razie klub musi również ze swojej strony zrobić coś w temacie i zaproponować mu ciekawą alternatywę. Jasne jest, że nie może to być pierwszy lepszy klub, musi to być interesująca propozycja. Jeśli takowa się nie znajdzie, jesteśmy spokojni, bo Mauro i jego rodzina czują się w Turynie bardzo dobrze. Ze strony piłkarza żadnego problemu z dobrnięciem do końca kontraktu by nie było. Co najwyżej potem dołączy do innego klubu za darmo i tyle. Gdzie wobec tego zgodziłby się odejść Camoranesi? Juventus to klub z najwyższej półki, naturalne więc, że Mauro, jeśli to konieczne, chciałby przenieść się do klubu o poziomie międzynarodowym, który może powalczyć w Champions League i który jest w stanie zaproponować mu przynajmniej dwuletni kontrakt - tłumaczy Fortunato. W poniedziałek po raz kolejny spotkam się z włodarzami Juventusu. Potem lecę do Argentyny, wrócę po kilku dniach i zastanowię się nad alternatywami, jakie mamy. Marsylia i Milan? Na razie robimy w temacie pierwsze kroki, więc trudno już teraz mówić, gdzie przeniesie się Mauro. *Moggi: Nie wiem o żadnym zawieszeniu! :Luciano Moggi twierdzi, że do tej pory nie otrzymał żadnej informacji o tym, jakoby faktycznie został zawieszony "na wieki wieków", jeśli chodzi o sprawy związane z futbolem. Od kilkunastu godzin właśnie o tym informowała włoska i angielska prasa. Poprzednią decyzją sądu, ogłoszoną 4 lata temu, Moggi został zawieszony na 5 lat w czynnościach związanych z calcio. Mógł jedynie pełnić rolę obserwatora i doradcy, komentującego jednak pewne fakty z boku. Zgodnie z informacjami, jakie podaliśmy dzisiaj rano, decyzja ta przerodziła się niespodziewanie w - powiedzmy to językiem forumowym - "wiecznego bana". Nic o tym nie wiem, nie zostałem absolutnie wykluczony w taki sposób - zaprzeczył stanowczo Moggi. Jeśli ktoś tak mówi, to plecie totalne bzdury. Żaden z organów federalnych jak do tej pory nie miał odwagi mnie o tym poinformować, nie zostały podjęte wobec mnie żadne działania, więc dla mnie sprawa w ogóle nie istnieje. 5 lat przerodziło się w wieczność po tym, jak o interpretację znowelizowanych zapisów Kodeksu Sportowego poprosił prezydent Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej, Giancarlo Abete. Sekcja doradcza sądu Federcalcio odpisała na wniosek z 31 marca, informując, iż zgodnie z ich rozumieniem sprawy należy mówić o dożywotnim zakazie pełnienia jakichkolwiek ról związanych z futbolem włoskim. Decyzja o moim domniemanym wykluczeniu do końca życia to nic innego, jak któryś już z rzędu rozdział w nieporadnym scenariuszu, który próbuje się pisać przeciwko mnie z obawy czy wręcz strachu przed tym, co dzięki moim adwokatom ujrzało ostatnio światło dzienne w Neapolu - tłumaczy Moggi w wywiadzie, który ma się ukazać w jutrzejszym wydaniu dziennika Leggo. Na koniec dodał jeszcze: Szczerze życzyłbym sobie, żeby pewne poważne i odpowiedzialne organy państwowe podjęły decyzję o ukróceniu tej podłej federalnej nagonki na mnie, którą tu się ciągle uskutecznia. Najpierw ukarano mnie za prowadzenie rozmów wiedząc, że istnieje też masa innych, zakończono śledztwo w najwygodniejszym dla wielu momencie, a teraz dąży się do tego, żeby Morattiego i spółkę ocaliło tak zwane przedawnienie sprawy. Do tego kropką nad "i" miałoby być dożywotni szlaban dla mnie. Podejrzewam, że nawet w Republice Bananowej nikt nie śmiałby odstawiać takich cyrków. 120px|right *Pavel Nedved wróci do Juve! :Oficjalną już informacją jest ta, że nowym prezydentem Juventusu mianowany zostanie już niebawem Andrea Agnelli. Wszystko wskazuje też jednak na to, że do turyńskiego klubu powróci Pavel Nedved, tym razem w nowej roli! Informacja dotycząca Czecha nie jest jeszcze oficjalna, ale potwierdzona już przez wiele osób z bliskiego otoczenia Juventusu. Wydaje się, że koszmarny sezon w wykonaniu Bianconerich i ich przytłaczająca nieporadność skłoniły w końcu właścicieli do działania. Pavel Nedved wróci najprawdopodobniej do Juve już tego lata, by pełnić rolę kierowniczą. Nie jest ona jeszcze całkowicie zdefiniowana, ale z raportów wynika, że chodzi o opiekę nad sektorem młodzieżowym turyńskiego klubu. Do tego ma być osobistym doradcą Agnellego jako osoba mocno związana z Juventusem. Pasowałoby to do słów samego Elkanna, który przyznał, że klub będzie współpracował z osobami mocno zaangażowanymi w sprawy Juve. *Moggi wykluczony ze wszystkich ról :Jak podała włoska prasa, Luciano Moggi został wykluczony z pełnienia jakiejkolwiek roli we włoskim futbolu. Decyzję taką podjął Sąd Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej w odniesieniu do faktów dotyczących afery Calciopoli - a przynajmniej jej wersji z 2006 roku. W odpowiedzi na wniosek skierowany przez prezydenta Federacji Giancarlo Abete dnia 31 marca 2010 roku Sąd Federacji przestawił swoją interpretację sprawy dotyczącej Luciano Moggiego. W oficjalnym komunikacie wyjaśniono, iż sekcja doradcza sądu, która zebrała się w tym celu 13 kwietnia pod przewodnictwem doktora Giancarlo Coraggio, wyraża swoją interpretację artykułu 19 Kodeksu Sportowego w związku z zapytaniem skierowanym do niej kilka tygodni temu przez prezydenta Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej, nawiązującym do luki prawnej powstałej w wyniku porównania zapisów starego Kodeksu Sportowego z nowymi, zawartymi w nowelizacji z 1 lipca 2007 roku. Następnie czytamy, iż w związku ze sporami kolegialnymi, sekcja doradcza wspomnianego sądu uważa, iż akt zupełnego wykluczenia należy uważać za dorozumiany, ex lege, zgodnie z decyzjami podjętymi przez organy sądu sportowego, na mocy których wymierzono sankcje w postaci zawieszenia w maksymalnej formie, ogłoszonego w związku ze szczególną wagą naruszeń, jakie wystąpiły. Co oznacza ten bełkot prawny? Chodzi o to, że zgodnie z interpretacją zapisów Kodeksu Sportowego, o jaką wystąpił prezydent Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej, w związku z aferą Calciopoli z 2006 roku Luciano Moggi został pozbawiony możliwości pełnienia jakiejkolwiek roli związanej z włoskim futbolem. Przypomnijmy: decyzją sprzed czterech lat Moggi został odsunięty od wykonywania czynności związanych z futbolem na 5 lat. Jedyne, co mógł robić, to pełnić funkcję swego rodzaju eksperta czy doradcy sportowego. Teraz, zgodnie z nowymi interpretacjami, wygląda na to, że Moggi dostał wieczny szlaban na wszystko, co związane z włoskim futbolem. I to "wszystko" w sensie dosłownym. Jak na tę decyzję, dość poważną w skutkach dla Moggiego, skomentował sam zainteresowany? Moje wykluczenie? Nic o tym nie wiem, nie wiem o co chodzi, co oznacza, tak czy inaczej, to jakaś totalna porażka po tym, co ostatnio wypłynęło na wierzch - powiedział Luciano Moggi. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, moim zdaniem w takim razie powinni wykluczyć też Carraro. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że wszyscy są winni albo że nie ma nikogo, kto byłby winny. Jeśli Carraro mógł rozmawiać przez telefon o tym, by ocalić Fiorentinę i Lazio, to również powinien zostać wykluczony. 120px|right *Andrea Agnelli nowym prezydentem Juve! :Andrea Agnelli zostanie nowym prezydentem Juventusu! To już oficjalnie potwierdzona informacja! Podał ją sam John Elkann, a klub opublikował ją na oficjalnej stronie internetowej. Prezydent EXOR i FIAT, John Elkann, w wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom La Stampa, który znajdzie się w jutrzejszym wydaniu tegoż dziennika, powiedział: Andrea Agnelli już niebawem zostanie nowym prezydentem Juventusu. Juve jest bardzo ważnym dla całej rodziny klubem, dla mnie rzecz jasna również. Chcemy utrzymać stały bliski kontakt z Juventusem. Ponieważ wraz z objęciem nowej funkcji przybyło mi teraz obowiązków, tym samym mam na barkach dużo więcej odpowiedzialności, poprosiłem, by Andrea objął to odpowiedzialne stanowisko i został prezydentem klubu. Andrea obejmie pieczę nad klubem prawie 50 lat po swoim ojcu, Umberto. Andrea to nie tylko reprezentant naszej rodziny, ale również osoba, która kocha Juventus w wyjątkowy sposób. To uczucie ma wręcz w genach - tłumaczy dalej Elkann we wspomnianym wywiadzie. Nie jest to jednak jedyny powód, dla którego Andrea zostanie prezydentem Juventusu. Ma przecież ogromne doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o sport. Pracował już w Juventusie, Ferrari, z Philipem Morrisem, zajmował się sportową działką tego biznesu. Na koniec dodał: Andrea będzie pracował ramię w ramię z Jean-Claude Blankiem, klub więc zostanie wzmocniony postacią prezydenta, który jest częścią naszej rodziny. *Trezeguet chce grać w Milanie! :Agent Davida Trezeguet, Antonio Caliendo, przyznał, iż Francuz chce się przeprowadzić do AC Milan. Co prawda interesują się nim też inne kluby, napastnik Juve woli jednak grać w Mediolanie. Informacja zaskakująca tym bardziej, że jeszcze nie tak dawno Trezegol przyznał, że nie mógłby przeprowadzić się do jednego z głównych rywali Juventusu. Antonio Caliendo powiedział dziennikarzom Tuttomercatoweb: Czekamy na rozwój wydarzeń w Juve. Zobaczymy, co stanie się w ciągu najbliższych tygodni, po czym rozważymy najkorzystniejsze opcje. Prawdą jest, że ofertę współpracy złożyli szefowie Lyonu i Corinthians, ale przede wszystkim celem Davida jest przeprowadzka do Milanu. Z resztą, kto nie chciałby tam grać? Zapytany o koszty operacji Caliendo stwierdził: To na pewno kwestia negocjacji, ale stawiam, że Juventus sprzeda go za jakieś 5-10 milionów euro. Trezeguet podpisałby dwuletni kontrakt. 120px|right *Do 10 maja Juve dogadane z Benitezem :Według informacji podawanych przez włoskie media, między innymi dziennikarzy La Stampa, do 10 maja szefowie Juventusu chcą ostatecznie dojść do porozumienia z Rafaelem Benitezem i podjąć kroki gwarantujące im współpracę z Hiszpanem od lata tego roku. Choć ostatnimi dniami agent Beniteza stwierdził, że do żadnego porozumienia jeszcze nie doszło, nie zdementował informacji dotyczących kontaktów z Juventusem. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i na ziemi wskazują na to, że faktycznie dojdzie do współpracy obu stron. Tuttosport pisze dzisiaj o tym, iż Benitez powoli dogaduje się też z szefostwem Liverpoolu w sprawie warunków odejścia z klubu. W prasie pojawiają się już listy piłkarzy, których chce sprowadzić do Turynu Hiszpan. Wiadomo też, że otrzyma on do dyspozycji na wydatki na mercato kwotę 70-80 milionów euro. Nie ma dnia, by media milczały w tym temacie. Teraz okazuje się, że włodarze Starej Damy chcą ostatecznie zamknąć temat do 10 maja. Ten tydzień jest decydujący, pod jego koniec Jean-Claude Blanc ma polecieć do Anglii, by osobiście porozmawiać z Benitezem i jego przedstawicielem. *Rodzi się nowa Triada Juventusu? :Pojawiło się już więcej szczegółów dotyczących strategii zmian w zarządzie Juventusu. Potwierdzają się póki co doniesienia dotyczące rewolucji na samym szczycie, dziś jednak wiemy już nieco więcej na ten temat. Jean-Claude Blanc to dzisiaj człowiek-orkiestra w Juve. Jest prezydentem, ale i dyrektorem generalnym, co więcej, pełni też funkcje administracyjne. Ma się to jednak wkrótce zmienić. Głową turyńskiego klubu ma zostać Andrea Agnelli, nie znaczy to jednak, że Blanc straci pracę w Juve. Po prostu ma pracować w obszarach, w których jest naprawdę dobry. Francuz miałby zajmować się administracją i marketingiem. Odpowiadałby za dopięcie do końca projektu nowego stadionu oraz za kwestie dotyczące sponsoringu. Do Turynu może zawitać też jednak Beppe Marotta. Ten z kolei miałby otrzymać zadania w obszarze technicznym, pełniąc rolę dyrektora generalnego klubu. Opracowywałby strategię dotyczącą mercato oraz podejmował decyzje w sprawie pierwszej drużyny Starej Damy, zwłaszcza w krytycznych momentach. Współpracujący od grudnia z Blankiem Roberto Bettega nadal wykonywałby swoje obowiązki, ściśle współpracując jednak z Marottą. Reprezentowałby też Juventus za granicą, między innymi na międzynarodowych zgromadzeniach, począwszy od UEFA, skończywszy na ECA (dawne G-14). Wykorzystywałby też swoje kontakty międzynarodowe do tego, by uczynić łatwiejszymi operacje na międzynarodowym mercato. W tym z kolei miałby wspierać go Alessio Secco, który pozostałby co prawda na stanowisku dyrektora sportowego, miałby jednak za zadanie wspierać Marottę bardziej operacyjnie, niż ideologicznie. Jak by nie było, jutro rano rozpocznie się zgromadzenie EXOR, o którym pisaliśmy wczoraj późnym wieczorem. Jest to główny udziałowiec FIATa, który kontroluje też w pewien sposób Juventus. W zeszłym tygodniu John Elkann celowo poprosił dziennikarzy: Proszę, póki co nie zadawajcie mi pytań dotyczących Juventusu. Jutro jednym z punktów zgromadzenia ma być konstruktywna dyskusja na temat sytuacji zarządu Juventusu. Rozmowy dotyczyć mają zmian - również tych na ławce trenerskiej klubu. Główną jednak ma być ta na stanowisku prezydenta, którym ma zostać kuzyn Johna Elkanna, Andrea Agnelli. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że Andrea jest pasjonatem piłki nożnej w wykonaniu Bianconerich i jest mocno związany z klubem. Póki co nie ma jeszcze oficjalnego potwierdzenia tych informacji, coraz częściej napływają jednak one z różnych źródeł, co czyni je tym bardziej fascynującymi. Prasa pisze o narodzinach nowej Triady Juventusu... 120px|right *Benitez i Juve: jest ustne porozumienie :Włoskie i angielskie media trąbią dzisiaj o porozumieniu zawartym pomiędzy agentem Rafaela Beniteza a Roberto Bettegą. Obaj panowie spotkali się wczoraj wieczorem w Montecarlo. Na razie żadnych podpisów rzecz jasna jeszcze nie złożono, dziennikarze piszą jednak o "słownym porozumieniu". Do godziny 16:00 wczoraj Roberto Bettega przebywał jeszcze w siedzibie Juventusu, ale potem spotkał się w Montecarlo z Manuelem Garcią Quilonem, który reprezentuje interesy Beniteza. W planach nadal pozostaje spotkanie w Anglii, na które wybiera się już osobiście Jean-Claude Blanc. Dojdzie do niego pod koniec obecnego tygodnia. Juventus ucieka od wszelkich komentarzy wobec tych doniesień. Włosi nie chcą deklarować niczego, dopóki nie będą mieli pewności, że Benitez faktycznie podpisze z nimi kontrakt. Planem "B" nadal pozostaje Cesare Prandelli, ale szefowie Juve na razie nie czują potrzeby tego planu uruchamiać. Jak by nie było, nie ma wątpliwości, że to tydzień decydujący dla sprawy zatrudnienia Hiszpana w Juventusie. *Rossi, Rodriguez, Kuranyi... :Trzy informacje dotyczące mercato w wykonaniu Juventusu podała dzisiaj telewizja Sky Sport: po pierwsze, trwają negocjacje z Villarrealem w sprawie Giuseppe Rossiego. Po drugie, znamy więcej szczegółów dotyczących Jamesa Rodrigueza. Po trzecie, do Turynu nie przeprowadzi się Kevin Kuranyi. Jak podaje Sky, Juventus negocjuje z hiszpańskim Villarrealem w sprawie Giuseppe Rossiego, którym interesuje się również AS Roma. To Bianconeri zdaniem mediów są jednak faworytami w tym pojedynku. Do Turynu przeprowadzi się James Rodriguez, młody piłkarz Banfield. Szefowie Juventusu opracowali już jednak szczegółowy plan dotyczący zawodnika, porównywanego przez wielu do Cristiano Ronaldo. Kolumbijski pomocnik będzie współwłasnością Juve i Chievo. W przyszłym tygodniu oba kluby czeka spotkanie w tej sprawie. Przez rok Rodriguez miałby grać w koszulce klubu z Werony, po czym szefowie turyńskiego klubu mieliby podjąć decyzję co do jego dalszej kariery. W trykocie Starej Damy nie zobaczymy za to Kevina Kuranyiego. Choć Włosi zaproponowali piłkarzowi 3 miliony euro przez 4 lata, zawodnik ów ubił interes życia z Dynamem Moskwa: 12 milionów euro za samo podpisanie kontraktu, plus 6 milionów euro netto rocznie - sama umowa na 2,5 roku. 120px|right *Rosjanie chcą kupić Diego! :Nadciąga jedna z pierwszych - kto wie, czy ostatnia - rewelacja transferowa dotycząca Brazylijczyka Diego. Rosyjskie media poinformowały, że piłkarza Juventusu chce kupić... CSKA Moskwa. Szefowie moskiewskiego klubu są zainteresowani sprowadzeniem Diego do Rosji. Nasi wschodni sąsiedzi chcą zapłacić Juventusowi 25 milionów euro. Nie trudno domyślić się reakcji szefostwa turyńskiego klubu, którzy niemal natychmiast odrzucili ofertę Rosjan. *Carboni: Rafa chce pracować w Juve :Mimo ostatnich deklaracji Kennetha Huanga w temacie Rafaela Beniteza, z godziny na godzinę pojawiają się kolejne informacje potwierdzające, iż Hiszpan jest coraz bliżej Juventusu. Tym razem głos w całej sprawie zabrał Amedeo Carboni. Carboni to były włoski piłkarz, który pełnił swego czasu rolę dyrektora sportowego w Valencii. Ponieważ zasięgnął co nieco informacji na temat przeprowadzki Beniteza do Włoch u samego źródła, powiedział: Sytuacja jest bardzo klarowna: Juventus i Benitez wyraźnie mają się ku sobie. W dalszej części rozmowy z dziennikarzami Mediaset Premium powiedział: Negocjacje prą do przodu zgodnie z planem, choć spodziewam się, że szefostwu Juve nie będzie łatwo ich zamknąć. Wiem, że Rafa jest zainteresowany współpracą z Juve i projektem tego klubu i to niezależnie od tego, czy Bianconeri zdołają wywalczyć awans do Champions League, czy też nie. 120px|right *Montero: Rafa sprawdzi się w Juve :Kolejna postać pozytywnie wypowiedziała się na temat idei zatrudnienia w Juve Rafaela Beniteza. Tym razem pomysł ten pochwalił Paolo Montero, były "żelazny obrońca" Juventusu. Na antenie programu Tutti pazzi per la Juve Montero przyznał: Śledzę poczynania Juventusu bardzo uważnie, nawet z Urugwaju. Niestety, widać wyraźnie, że w tym roku nie radzimy sobie dobrze, choć wina leży na barkach całej drużyny, a nie po stronie jakiejś jednej konkretnej formacji. Następnie dodał: Rafa Benitez? Wygrał już wszystko: puchar UEFA z Valencią, puchar Champions League z Liverpoolem - do tego po tylu latach, w którym to miasto nie wygrało niczego. To człowiek, który doskonale rozumie piłkę i jestem przekonany, że jeśli dobrze radzi sobie w Anglii, w Juventusie również będzie dobrym trenerem. *Moggi o Juve i Benitezie :Luciano Moggi wypowiedział się na antenie Studio Stadio na temat tegorocznych poczynań Juventusu. Były dyrektor generalny turyńskiego klubu stwierdził, że Bianconeri zupełnie zasłużenie przegrali już praktycznie walkę o Champions League. Moggi powiedział: W tym roku Juventus naprawdę bardzo rozczarował. Klub dysponował składem lepszym niż Milan, tymczasem zupełnie zasłużenie nie zagra w przyszłym roku w Champions League. Sampdoria i Palermo grają teraz lepiej niż Juve, trzeba to przyznać. Zapytany o ludzi łączonych ostatnio z Juventusem - Marottę i Beniteza - odpowiedział: Lepiej niż Marotta na piłce zna się Roberto Bettega. Co do Beniteza... cóż, na pewno problemem Juventusu nie jest trener. Wielu sądziło, że wina za obecny stan rzeczy leżała też na barkach Ferrary... Czy w związku z objęciem przez Johna Elkanna posady prezesa FIATa do Juventusu wróci Montezemolo? Mam nadzieję, że nie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę problemy, jakich przysporzył minionymi laty Juventusowi - stwierdził Moggi. Nie należy zapominać, że głównie z jego winy Juve skończyło w Serie B. To on przekonał wówczas zarząd klubu do tego, by wycofać odwołanie do TAR, jak z resztą przyznał potem Blatter. Czy szefować w Juve zacznie Andrea Agnelli? Tego nie wiem, ale na pewno on jako jedyny z rodziny zna się na piłce... 120px|right *Del Piero o meczu i Zaccheronim :Alessandro Del Piero skomentował przed kamerami Sky swoje dzisiejsze zachowanie wobec Alberto Zaccheroniego, podzielił się też swoimi odczuciami po wygranym meczu z Bari. Zapytany o sytuację, w której miał zostać zdjęty z boiska, Del Piero odpowiedział: Zdjąłem już nawet opaskę kapitana i zamierzałem oddać ją Buffonowi, ale zobaczyłem leżącego na ziemi Marchisio. Przez chwilę zapanowało zamieszanie na boisku, do tego zmiana już została ogłoszona. Uważam, że lepiej, że stało się tak, a nie inaczej, bo była to ostatnia zmiana Zaccheroniego i musielibyśmy grać w dziesiątkę. Czy Del Piero nie lubi być zmieniany przez Zaca? Zmiany mi nie przeszkadzają. Każdy ma swoje przekonania, ja na dzień dzisiejszy jestem piłkarzem i staram się robić to, co do mnie należy. Czasem jest mi po prostu przykro, że jestem zdejmowany z boiska - tak jak to było w meczu z Interem. Wtedy jednak mówię o tym trenerowi otwarcie. Zapytany z kolei o falę kontuzji w zespole, Del Piero stwierdził: To z pewnością jedna z najbardziej przeszkadzających nam rzeczy, choć nie możemy uznać tego za alibi, bo jest wiele rzeczy, które nie funkcjonowały zbyt dobrze i miały wpływ na nasze wyniki. Dzisiaj wygraliśmy i jesteśmy z tego bardzo zadowoleni. To samo musimy zrobić w trzech ostatnich meczach, przy czym nie oglądałbym się zbytnio na innych, tylko robił swoje. W meczu z Bari dobrze zaprezentował się Brazylijczyk Diego, choć w ogólnym rozrachunku - w perspektywie całego sezonu - nie spełnił pokładanych w nim nadziei. Powiedziałbym nieco inaczej... Ten sezon był kiepski w wykonaniu wszystkich: Diego, Iaquinty, każdego innego piłkarza. Nie istnieje żaden problem 'Diego' ani żadnego innego piłkarza. Nie możemy koncentrować się na takich rzeczach. Czy jest jeszcze szansa na awans do Champions League? Będzie bardzo trudno, ale chcemy tego dokonać - zapewnił Del Piero. *Zaccheroni o meczu i Del Piero :Alberto Zaccheroni stwierdził po zakończeniu dzisiejszego spotkania, że Juventus znów jest w formie. Skoro tak, nie pozostaje nic innego, jak tylko się cieszyć... chyba? Zwycięstwo 3:0 pozwala jeszcze mieć nadzieję na awans do Champions League, choć wielu już na to nie liczy i nastawia się raczej na Ligę Europejską. Jestem naprawdę zadowolony z osiągniętego dzisiaj wyniku. Juventus znacząco poprawił się pod względem fizycznym i myślę, że było to widać dzisiaj zarówno w pierwszej, jak i drugiej połowie meczu - stwierdził Zaccheroni. Ładnie przycisnęliśmy Bari, zamykając grę na ich połowie przez niemal całe spotkanie. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Spodziewałem się podobnej postawy, co w zeszły piątek w meczu z Interem i nie zawiodłem się. Anulowana bramka Vincenzo Iaquinty? Wydaje mi się, że to sędzia główny bezpośrednio ocenił całą sytuację i podjął taką a nie inną decyzję. Spięcie z Alessandro Del Piero? Nie ma tu o czym dyskutować, między dwoma osobami na poziomie wszystko jest do rozwiązania. Byliśmy daleko i po prostu krzyczeliśmy na siebie, bo inaczej jeden drugiego by nie usłyszał. Wszystko jest jednak na swoim miejscu. Zdaniem Zaccheroniego Brazylijczyk Diego jest u boku Vincenzo Iaquinty zupełnie innym zawodnikiem. Kilka razy już powtarzałem, że kiedy gra Iaquinta, Diego gra również zupełnie inaczej. Dzisiaj postawa obu potwierdziła, że mam rację - powiedział trener Juve. Mam nadzieję, że forma, którą obecnie ma zespół, będzie już tylko lepsza. Chcemy pokazać, że przechodzimy naprawdę dobre chwile. 120px|right *Serie A (35/38): Juve 3-0 Bari :Juventus wygrywa ligowe spotkanie z Bari na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie aż 3-0, bramki zdobywali w drugiej połowie Iaquinta - dwie, oraz z rzutu karnego Del Piero. Trener Alberto Zaccheroni wydelegował na boisko skład w ustawieniu 4-3-1-2 z Del Piero i Amaurim w ataku oraz Diego za ich plecami. Jednak pierwsza akcja należała do podopiecznych Giampiero Ventury, a po słabym wybiciu Zebiny goście wywalczyli rzut rożny. Z czasem to gospodarze zaczęli przeważać, kilka razy znajdując się w naprawdę dogodnych okazjach. Początkowo strzały Diego, Del Piero czy Marchisio byli albo niecelne, albo za słabe, później pewnie interweniował Gillet. W 20 minucie zrobiło się gorąco pod bramką Bari, gdy po podaniu Diego i rykoszecie przed szansą stanął Camoranesi, ale jego uderzenie zostało zablokowane. 10 minut później Mauro idealnie dośrodkowywał na głowę Amauriego, ale napastnik główkował niecelnie. W samej końcówce niewykorzystane okazje mogły się zemścić, bowiem Almiron zagrał do wbiegającego ze skrzydła Alvareza, krycie zgubił De Ceglie, piłka trafiła do Komana, który z 11 metrów oddał mocny strzał, na szczęście świetnie obroniony przez Buffona. Tuż przed przerwą mogła paść bramka dla gospodarzy, ale po podaniu Camoranesiego strzał Marchisio został zablokowany. Wraz z gwizdkiem kończącym pierwszą połowę rozgrywka przeniosła się na trybuny, gdzie doszło do incydentu między kibicami obu zespołów. Zaccheronie nie chciał czekać ze zmianami i jeszcze w przerwie zmienił Camoranesiego i Amauriego, wprowadzając Candrevę i Iaquintę. Gospodarze natychmiast rzucili się do ataków i po pierwszej wrzutce De Ceglie Del Piero trafił w poprzeczkę. Kilka minut później było już 1-0, Juve odzyskało piłkę na swojej połowie, podanie trafiło do Diego, który świetnie przerzucił futbolówkę nad obrońcami Bari do wbiegającego Iaquinty, ten wyprzedził bramkarza gości i trafił do siatki. Niecały kwadrans później Gillet znowu musiał wyjmować piłkę z bramki, tym razem po strzale Vincenzo i rykoszecie od Diego. Początkowo arbiter Gervasoni zaliczył to trafienie, ale sędzia liniowy pod presją piłkarzy gości zmienił swoją decyzję i pokazał pozycję spaloną Brazylijczyka. Dwie minuty później było już jednak 2-0, gdy po kontrze Bianconerich Diego został powalony w polu karnym przez golkipera przyjezdnych. Sędzia wskazał na wapno, z którego pewnym strzałem prowadzenie podwyższył Del Piero. Na 10 minut przed końcem bliski trafienia samobójczego był Zebina, gdy po jego główce piłka zmierzała tuż przy słupku bramki Juve, na szczęście refleks Buffona uratował zespół przed stratą gola. W samej końcówce rzut rożny wykonał Diego, piłkę w boisku utrzymał Del Piero, trafiła ona pod nogi Candrevy, który wbiegł w pole karne, doskonale podał do Iaquinty, a ten ustalił wynik meczu na 3-0 dla gospodarzy. W końcu ładna postawa Starej Damy, trzy bramki, czyste konto i komplet punktów. :Juventus - Bari 3-0 (0-0) :53', 87' Iaquinta, 69' Del Piero (k.) :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina, Cannavaro, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Camoranesi (46' Candreva), Marchisio (78' Salihamidzic), Poulsen - Diego - Del Piero, Amauri (46' Iaquinta) :Bari: Gillet - Belmonte, Bonucci, Stellini, Masiello - Alvarez (71' Gosztonyi), Almiron, Donati, Koman (63' Rivas) - Baretto, Castillo (55' Meggiorini) :Żółte kartki: 37' Camoranesi, 54' Iaquinta - 31' Almiron, 60' Meggiorini, 68' Gillet :Sędzia: Gervasoni Kategoria:Strona główna